Una Unión poco Esperada
by Shini Malfoy
Summary: PEQUEÑÍSIMO spoilers de los primeros libros En medio del viaje hacia un campapento, nuestros chicos tienen un accidente. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Todo comienza con la caída. Las hormonas empiezan a aumentar en cantidad....
1. I: ¡Al Límite!

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**I: ****¡Al Límite!**

El amanecer se colaba por entre las enormes ventanas del Gran Salón; del techo encantado caían copos de nieve que desaparecían antes de tocar las cabezas de los estudiantes. La mitad del colegio se encontraba sentada en las largas mesas de madera con el desayuno en frente. A un costado de todos, había mochilas de campamento, esperando por ser levantadas y retiradas de una vez de ese lugar. Cada alumno comía en su respectiva mesa, charlando entre ellos y haciendo un gran barullo.

Los directores no se encontraban en donde deberían de estar para controlar a los menores. No había ningún adulto en el salón y eso preocupaba a los prefectos que no dejaban de correr de aquí para allá, controlando a los crea-pleitos.

— Suerte que dejé ese puesto el año pasado —suspiró aliviado Ronald Weasley antes de llevarse una tostada en mantecada a la boca.

Harry Potter lo miró sonriente a través de sus redondos lentes.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Hermione al sentir una bola de pan caer sobre su cabeza.

Miró sobre su hombro al idiota que se atrevió a golpearla. Que raro, ¿por qué no le sorprendió lo que vio? La pandilla de Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise Zabini y Pansy, reía ruidosamente. El rubio líder fijó sus ojos en los de la chica con burla. Ella vio que decía algo en voz baja y las risotadas aumentaron.

— No les prestes atención, Hermione —le dijo Ron, fulminando con la vista a los de Slytherin a medida que obligaba a su amiga a darles la espalda.

— Dolió —susurró ella, aún sobándose la cabeza.

— Toma —Harry le extendió su vaso con leche caliente para reconfortarla.

Granger le sonrió agradecida y tomó la taza. Chilló con fuera, tiró el vaso y se levantó de un salto, aterrada. Por impulso, Ron también se levantó y miró hacia la mesa, extrañado. Potter vio salir de la taza, que antes había leche caliente, una fina y larga serpiente que sacaba la lengua con burla. Dirigió sus orbes verdes para la mesa de su enemigo cuando ellos estallaron en más risas.

— ¡Eso fue el colmo, Malfoy!

Sacó su varita de la túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor y la apuntó al rubio platinado quien repitió lo mismo. Ambos se levantaron sin despegar la vista el uno de otro. Curiosamente, todos a su alrededor se callaron y miraron el inicio de una segura batalla.

Solo las mesas los separaban, mas eso no le impedía a Harry lanzar un hechizo que lo aturdiera temporalmente. Cuánto gozo le daría poder volver a combatir contra esa repugnante serpiente…

— ¡Si alguno de los dos mueve la varita, quedarán suspendidos hasta fin de año! —advirtió el prefecto de Gryffindor acercándose a grandes zancadas y con las cejas fruncidas. Tenía suficiente trabajo con los menores para que los de sexto también pelearan.

Su cabello era rubio, corto y revoltoso mientras sus ojos celestes se fijaban en Harry y Draco. Se detuvo entre ambos, sin quitar la mirada severa.

Todas las muchachas suspiraron, admiradas por ese hermoso prefecto. Cuando sonreía era el mismísimo ángel de la belleza, y cuando se ponía de esa forma, no había quién pudiera contradecirle. Ese par de cuchillas celestes dominaban todo lo que veía (_¡Es mi hombre prefecto!_, pensaban las chicas).

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres, gatito? —escupió con maldad el rubio al verse interrumpido.

— No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma, Draco Malfoy. Tengo suficiente poder para echarte del campamento —le recordó sin cambiar de expresión.

— Harry… —susurró suplicante Hermione.

De mala gana, el niño-que-vivió bajó su varita y la guardó dentro de su ropa. La castaña suspiró aliviada al ver que el Slytherin también bajaba el 'arma'.

— Bien por ustedes, eligieron la opción satisfactoria —dijo el prefecto y se acomodó la túnica; dejó ver el escudo de Gryffindor a la izquierda, sobre el pecho.

— Lo sentimos, Luka. No volverá a pasar —dijo Granger para luego verse reflejada en las orbes azuladas. Un intenso rubor adornó sus mejillas.

— Espero que así sea, señorita Granger. No falta mucho para que termine el desayuno y podamos salir. Esténse preparados. Y, para ustedes —se giró hacia la mesa de en frente—, contrólense si no se quieres quedar.

Y dicho lo suyo, se retiró hacia el extremo de los menores que se lanzaban comida.

Ronald miraba con sumo odio al nuevo prefecto, sus orejas se colorearon de rojo fuego. Chistó y volvió a sentarse para seguir engullendo comida (no tenía hambre, solo lo hacía para amortiguar el deseo de destrucción). Hermione se sentó a su lado, aún ruborizada.

— Ese chico… —comenzó a decir, tímidamente, con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza agachada. Su pelirrojo amigo la miró furioso— hace bien su trabajo, ¿no lo creen? —miró hacia Harry quien se sentaba en frente suyo.

— Si, hace notar su nivel de poder para controlar la situación —dijo con un tono de molestia.

— Vamos, Harry. Si no los hubiera detenido, este lugar ya estaría bajo las llamas —afirmó la chica, imaginándose la escena.

— Si, tienes razón —soltó un suspiro cansado.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió pasivamente entre las casas, pero aún los prefectos debían controlar rigurosamente a los menores y chistosos.

Harry agarró su mochila y la acomodó contra su espalda. La vajilla se desvaneció, dejando la mesa libre y limpia. Dirigió su mirada verdosa por todo el Gran Salón; el lugar estaba casi-vacío a comparación con otros días, la mitad de los estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas casas junto con sus padres que se negaron a perder unas vacaciones de invierno con sus hijos por un simple campamento. Los adultos no sabían que ese viaje era escolar, planificado cuidadosamente por el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Sentía la emoción burbujear en su pecho, tenía tantas ganas de salir de viaje con sus compañeros (aunque no sean vacaciones auténticas) que no le importó el hecho que su banda enemiga también los acompañaría.

Guiados por los prefectos, todos salieron por las grandes puertas de madera de forma ordenada y calmada hasta los jardines en donde esperaban muchos carruajes voladores esperándolos. El director los detuvo a pocos metros del transporte y pidió silencio levantando una mano. Al instante, todos se callaron.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo al ver tanto respeto hacia ese viejo decrépito.

— Muy buenos días, jóvenes alumnos. Espero que el desayuno haya sido de su agrado. Mis sinceras disculpas al no poder estar presente hasta ahora, ya que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes que arreglar. Espero no les hayan dando muchos problemas a nuestros queridos prefectos —miró a todos sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

Se escuchó unas risitas nerviosas.

— Por cierto, quisiera presentarle al nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor (aunque supongo que ya lo conocen): Luka Miwa —miró sonriente al chico rubio de ojos celestes—. Él, junto con el resto, los cuidará en este viaje estudiantil.

Las chicas de muchas casas suspiraron enamoradas al escuchar el nombre de su 'ángel'. Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rosa al sentirse observado.

Draco y Blaise chistaron, irritador por la patética escena. Se cruzaron de brazos y miraron hacia otro lado.

— Me alegra saber que las mujeres lo hayan recibido de tan maravillosa forma, joven Miwa —comentó sin desaparecer su sonrisa, aunque Harry pudo advertir un acento divertido en las palabras.

— Gracias, director —alcanzó a escuchar.

— Bueno, la profesora McGonagall tiene algo que decirles —indicó a la anciana de ropas verdes a su costado quien se adelantó un paso.

— Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Como verán, alumnos, no pueden ir todos juntos ya que no hay espacio en los carruajes. Se separarán en grupos de cuatro y se pondrán a un costado de los carruajes. Una advertencia, no toquen a los caballos; se alteran con mucha facilidad si los tocan —advirtió rápidamente indicando con su mano a los caballos blancos que guiarán los majestuosos carruajes.

Los copos de nieven caían lentamente a medida que los estudiantes se aferraban uno de otros, buscando compañeros y posicionándose al lado de cada vehículo.

Ron se abrazó de los brazos de Hermione y Harry, dándoles a entender que irán juntos en el viaje. Potter asintió, sonriente; Granger buscó por entre la multitud a alguien en especial. El pelirrojo no pasó desapercibido eso y no aguantó las ganas de preguntar:

— ¿A quién buscas? —alzó una ceja.

— A Ginny, de esa forma seremos cuatro. ¡Ginny! —la llamó en el momento en que la vio.

Estaba siendo aplastada por unos de Ravenclow. Pisándoles, empujándoles y gritándoles, logró salir de allí y caminó hacia el trío que la llamó. Su sonrisa de amplió al ver que Harry la miraba…

— Hola, chicos.

— Ginny, ¿quiéres acompañarnos en el viaje? —preguntó rápidamente Harry al ver que Hermione abría la boca para hacer esa misma pregunta.

— ¡Me encantaría, Harry! —saltó contenta.

— Perfecto, somos cuatro. Ahora busquemos algún caballo antes de que nos quedemos sin —opinó Ron y tiró de sus dos amigos mientras que Hermione tiraba de la túnica de Ginny.

Luego de un inconveniente con dos chicas de Hufflepuff al querer acariciar a las bestias blancas, todos pudieron entrar a sus respectivos carruajes y protegerse el helado frío. La nieve empañaba los vidrios pero eso no fue incomodidad para nadie, con un movimiento de varita lograron dispersas esa 'neblina'.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quitaron la nieve de la cabeza y los hombros y dejaron aún lado las bufandas. La cabina se calentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos.

— ¡Que emoción! ¡Jamás pensé que Hogwarts haga algo parecido a esto! —canturreaba Ginny, mirando por la ventana, desesperada por poder volar de una vez.

— Si, es muy extraño. El año pasado, el-que-no-debe…

— Voldemort, Hermione —la calló Harry, irritado por escuchar ese tonto sobrenombre.

— No tengo las mismas agallas que tú para llamarlo por su nombre —le espetó, molesta— Como decía, me parece raro que hayan hecho esto ya que, el año pasado, _él_ —miró de reojo a Harry— nos atacó sin piedad…

—Pero este año ni mostró indicios de vida. Así que, si no quieres llamarlo para aguar la fiesta, dejen de hablar de él —replicó Ron, temeroso al recordar lo que ocurrió hace un año.

— Es cierto, mejor disfrutemos lo que tenemos ahora y roguemos que no aparezca hasta el año que viene —dijo Ginny, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿El año que viene? ¿Por qué el año que viene? ¿No podemos tener unas vacaciones de un milenio sin su presencia, siquiera?

— No digas tonterías, Ronald —lo calló Ginny.

Harry miró por la ventana desempañada, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Ella tenía razón, es raro que haya organizado algo así al aire libre. Dumbledore no parecía dudoso de lo que hacía cuando les comunicó la noticia. Y si es de estudios, la protección debería ser súper-fuerte aunque todos estén a campo abierto. Aún así, no tendrá oportunidad de quitar su mano de la varita… Todo puede ocurrir y a él no lo tomarán por sorpresa.

Al rato que los directores verificaron cada vehículo, autorizaron a los caballos a despegar. Ninguno sabía a dónde se dirigían, los directores tenían esa información bien escondida. Por una media hora, lo único que se podía ver a través de las ventanas eran esponjosas y blancas nubes, pájaros y dragones. Durante ese momentos, ninguno de los pasajeros tenía ganas de quitar la vista de sus juegos de mesas, la vista de afuera les aburría de sobre manera…

Ron jugaba al ajedrez mágico con su hermana, Ginny, mientras Hermione leía un ejemplar sobre los elfos domésticos; su frente estaba constantemente arrugada al leer todos esos maltratos. Harry no podía quitar los ojos de afuera, su barbilla reposaba sobre la palma de su mano; aunque la vista era constantemente la misma, sentía que no podía dejar esa posición.

— F-E, caballo —escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Ginny, suave y tierna como siempre.

— F-E, reina —chilló feliz su hermano. A continuación, se oyó el ruido de dos piedras golpearse y una romperse y caer al suelo, hecha pedazos.

Hermione dijo algo, notoriamente molesta, pero no alcanzó a escuchar: frente suyo sucedía algo más importante, interesante y llamativo.

Se levantó de un salto de su asiento y dio de lleno contra el techo. Se agachó un poco sin darle importante a las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros ni el chichón que comenzaba a expandirse sobre la zona herida. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sin saber por qué. Sus orbes verdes amenazaban por salirse de órbita. Las manos le sudaban y el intenso latido de su corazón golpeaba sin piedad sus pulmones.

— ¿H-Harry? ¿Estás bien? —intentó llamar la atención Hermione y cerró el libro sobre su regazo.

— Eh, compañero —vociferó Ron.

— Harry… ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó suavemente Ginny, notoriamente preocupada por Potter. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso a su lado; le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

Al verse ignorada, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la del niño-que-vivió. Gran asombro se llevó cuando vio a Draco Malfoy encima de uno de los caballos blancos, intentando controlarlo. ¡Ese idiota! La profesora McGonagall dijo claramente que a las bestias no les agradaba que la tocaran y él se le monta encima. El carruaje se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, amenazando con caer en picada hacia la nada (aún tenían las nubes como suelo). Sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, observaban aterrados la escena desde las ventanillas: uno de los dos caballos quería ser controlado por el Slytherin mientras que el otro animal le mordía el brazo y la pierna derecha. Se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de cowboy que le mostró el señor Weasley hace años: se trataba de un hombre sobre un toro notoriamente molesto que saltaba hacia arriba y lanzaba lejos al humano. Nunca supo si ese personaje vivió para contar la experiencia.

— ¡Por Merlín, ese idiota! —exclamó aterrada y enojada.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos para ver a través de la pequeña ventana. Quedaron igual de asombrados que Harry o Ginny.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Potter se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par. El viento lo empujó hacia fuera con una fuerza extraordinaria; por fortuna estaba agarrado firmemente del marco. En su mano derecha estaba su varita mas no la podía mover ya que se caería, como consecuencia.

— ¡¡Malfoy!! —gritó a todo pulmón para que el otro lo escuchase.

La cara aterrada de la serpiente se giró hacia el Gryffindor. ¿Esas son lágrimas? Por un instante, le dio ganas de abrazarlo y reírse a la vez. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es ese?

— ¡Harry, ¿qué crees que haces?! —escuchó a duras penas la voz de Granger.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! —le respondió sin mirarla.

— ¿¡Desde cuándo te quieres hacer el torero, reptil!? —cuestionó con burla el pelirrojo Weasley— ¡Ay!

— ¡Cállate, Ronald! —lo reprochó su hermana menor.

— ¿¡Cómo piensas ayudarlo, si está a diez metros de nosotros!? ¡Te caerás! —chilló con miedo Hermione al verlo tambalearse peligrosamente.

— ¡Sosténganme, me soltaré! —les informó sin miedo en la voz.

Rápidamente, Ginny se puso detrás de Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura; le siguió Hermione que le abrazó a ella y Ron, sonrojado hasta las orejas, hizo lo mismo en Granger. Los tres tiraron hacia atrás con fuerza al notar la enorme fuerza que generaba el viento sobre el cuerpo de Potter. Parecía que la corriente exigía el cuerpo de su amigo como tributo o algo parecido. Los cuatro pares de pies se resbalaban sobre la suave alfombra bordó, los nervios se tensaban y la fuerza los abandonaba para ser reemplazaba por el terror. La menor de los Weasley gritó al sentir que se le escapaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Hermione tiraba con más fuerza pero sentía que todo era en vano, mientras esa alfombra permanezca debajo de ellos no importaba lo que haga, patinarán como en el hielo. ¡Y las torpes manos de Ron no le ayudaban! Sentir el delgado cuerpo de su amigo contra la espalda le hizo recordar la misma escena pero en el bosque prohibido hace tres años, con Harry en lugar del pelirrojo y con un hombre-lobo sediento de carne en frente suyo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Su mente buscaba a gran velocidad alguna ayuda en los libros que haya leído en un pasado. ¡Pero nada!

Con los pies, Ron se intentaba agarrarse de los bancos incrustados contra las paredes del carruaje. La poca altura y el poco lugar que había ahí dentro no le ayudaban en nada; debía sostener tres cuerpos sobre una endemoniada alfombra que no cooperaba y no morir en el intento. ¡Solo a Harry se le ocurriría abrir la puerta a esa altura y por el imbecil de Malfoy! ¿Por qué no lo dejaban jugar con su nuevo juguete? Se le nota en la cara que lo disfruta… (véase el tono burlón).

— ¡Harry, apúrate! —chillaron ambas mujeres con los ojos cerraros y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible.

Potter podía sentir casi todo su pie fuera del carruaje, solo los talones le demostraban que no volaba. Intentó levantar la mano derecha para indicar a Draco y sacarlo de ese problema, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. La desesperación se juntaba en su pecho, ¡necesitaba rescatar a Malfoy! ¡Algo dentro de él rugía por hacerlo! Con la ayuda de su otra mano, puso en alto la varita y… Vio que Draco caía del caballo. Gritó con fuerza:

— ¡_Aresto Momentum!_ —justo a tiempo, pudo recordar esas últimas palabras de Dumbledore cuando él perdió el conocimiento en el partido de Quidditch por causa de los Dementores.

Pero el cuerpo del rubio platinado se perdió entre las nubes. Alcanzó a escuchar un grito de él antes de perderlo de vista. Pansy y Blaise chillaron desde la ventana.

Al igual que él.

Por impulso, se soltó del débil agarre de Ginny y saltó del vehículo, con la esperanza de verlo antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡¡HARRY!! —gritó a todo pulmón la hermana menor Weasley junto con sus amigos.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, perdió sus gafas hace pocos instantes. Con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, cayó más aprisa con la ilusión de encontrar a su enemigo. No tardó en escuchar el grito de miedo de Malfoy debajo de él. Pudo llegar a ver una enorme mancha azul al fondo y una idea se le produjo al instante. ¡Gracias, Hermione!, pensó esperanzado.

— ¡Malfoy! —lo llamó una vez se puso a su lado.

— ¡Potter! —no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio aprisionado por los fuertes brazos del Slytherin.

¿Temblaba? No estaba seguro, el viento le hacía temblar a él también…

Lentamente, esa mancha azul se hizo más y más grande hasta que no alcanzó a ver los límites. El lago estaba a pocos metros cuando exclamó:

— ¡_Asce--!_ —el agua le cerró las cuerdas vocales, ahogándolo.

Se aferró con más fuerza al delgado cuerpo del rubio platinado. Ambos se hundían por la potencia de la caía. ¿Desde qué altura cayeron? Debió de ser mayor a la que se cayó hace tres años…

Expulsó el poco aire que conservaba cuando su espalda dio de lleno contra una gran piedra (o eso quería suponer) y Draco le encarceló con más fuerza. A su alrededor alcanzó a ver hilos rojos salidos del brazo y la pierna de la victima de las bestias (¿quién era la victima, realmente?).

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se movía a la par que el agua; su cabello flotaba y le acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. Si tan solo tuviera anteojos, tendría la oportunidad de ver en donde se encontraban. Pero antes que nada:

— ¡¡_ASCENDIO!! _—pensó y dirigió su varita a la roca, una luz amarilla (esto me lo inventé) los impulso a los dos para la superficie.

Cuando su cabeza salió a flote, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Sacó el cuerpo del rubio e intentó hacer que respire; no lo hacía. Sumamente nervioso, pensó desesperado en lo que diría Hermione o lo que haría Dumbledore. ¡Pero no recordaba un hechizo que sacara agua de los pulmones! Su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía controlarse y lo último que debía hacer, lo sabía, era perder los estribos.

Se vio en medio de la nada, rodeado de agua cristalina helada, hielitos flotaban por sus costados y las nubes no dejaban ver claramente el sol. Agréguenle la falta de lentes…

Se acercó al rostro del Slytherin para apreciar sus condiciones: deplorables. A Harry le temblaban los labios, se le entumían lentamente las piernas (que movía constantemente para quedarse a flote), los nervios se apoderaban de él. Sin previo aviso, se vio dándole respiración boca a boca a su compañero. Expulsaba aire con fuerza, obligándole a escupir el líquido. Luego de cuatro intentos, logró su cometido. Una gran cantidad de agua se estrelló contra su rostro que tuvo que alejar para respirar.

— Malfoy, Malfoy… mantente despierto —susurraba a duras penas.

Le dolían las piernas, el cuerpo de Draco pesaba cada vez más, el agua le llegaba hasta la boca; sabía que en pocos segundos, se encontraría bajo agua nuevamente. Con movimiento doloroso, levantó la mano y apuntó la varita hacia la nada. Sus músculos se desgarraban pero no sintió nada; estaba completamente congelado con la serpiente entre sus brazos, intentando articular un hechizo.

—_Car-carpe… R-re-retrac…tum_ —pero nada sucedió. Teóricamente, debería ser arrastrado hacia la isla más cercana como si hubiera tirado un gancho. Volvió a intentar: —¡_Car-Carpe Retractum_!

Algo fuerte los impulsó para adelante, el agua se repartía a sus costados. Abrazó con fuerza a Draco para que no se le escapara. Sonrió para su interior, ni fuerzas para sonreír tenía. Divisó una pequeña playa a lo lejos.

Mas su conciencia no resistió hasta llegar a tierra firme. Con la varita seguía marcando la isla, pero… todo se oscureció. Lo último que recordó fue el fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura y unos labios posarse sobre su cuello.


	2. II: Supervivencia con el enemigo

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**II: Supervivencia con el enemigo**

El viento helado golpeaba su rostro, los párpados los tenía pegados, su cuerpo no tenía ni pizca de fuerza, quería gritar de dolor, ¡el brazo!, ¡la pierna!. ¡Demonios! ¡Condenado caballo, que lo atropelle un dragón!, maldecía internamente. Sentía algo pesado sobre él mas no lograba reconocer qué; a su costado, brillaba una fuerte luz que emanaba calor. ¡Bendito sean los magos que inventaron ese elemento!

No podía recordar lo que había pasado antes de que haya perdido la consciencia. Hizo una apuesta contra Blaise, el maldito le ganó y tuvo que realizar la prenda: controlar una de las bestias que manejaban el carruaje hacia quién sabe dónde. Fácilmente, pudo salir por la ventana y saltó encima del animal. Éste se retorcía y gemía, obligando a su compañero a ayudarlo a quitárselo de encima. El carruaje se movía ferozmente, pensaba que las cuerdas no aguantarían y todos se irían a la…

Comenzó a sentir mordeduras en su brazo y pierna derecha. Las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos, sin poder retenerlas; le dolía el cuerpo, estaba a demasiados metros de tierra y la fuerza no le ayudaba. ¡Se encontraba aterrado! Aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del caballo; eso lo alteró más.

Escuchó a alguien gritar a su costado. Cuando logró girar el rostro hacia allí, vio al Gryffindor a punto de saltar de su propio vehículo. También escuchaba los gritos de Pansy y Blaise, pero a esos ya no les prestaba atención. Un mar verdoso lo rodeo hasta que se perdió en ellos.

Una fuerte sacudida dada por el animal y él terminó cayendo hacia la nada. Traspasó las nubes y el viento daba justo contra su espalda. No tardó en ver a Potter a su costado; lo abrazó con fuerza con la esperanza de que él tenga un plan y lo salvara de la muerte (luego se haría el que nunca vio que pasara tal cosa y se llevaría todo el crédito). El golpe de agua congelada contra su rostro le terminó de dejar inconsciente.

Y terminó en donde se encuentra ahora…

¿Dónde…?

Perezosamente, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una fogata alimentada por ramas. La arena blanquecina le servía como incómodo colchón, un par de hojas enormes reemplazaban a las almohadas y sus heridas estaban vendadas con trozos de… ¿tela?

Se frotó los ojos con la mano sana, quitándose arena y polvo, y miró todo a su alrededor. ¡Una playa! ¿Dónde estaba?

— Al fin te levantas —escuchó decir a alguien a su costado.

San Potter se encontraba sentado a su lado, con las piernas flexionadas y frotándose las manos cerca del fuego. Su cabello morocho estaba sucio y notoriamente húmedo, al igual que sus ropas. Solo llevaba una remera de manga corta, rota hasta la panza, y unos pantalones que parecían abrigarle poco y nada.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Potter? —preguntó molesto. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo y vio la túnica del Gryffindor sobre su cuerpo—. No necesito de tu compasión —gruñó frunciendo las cejas.

— Ni te atrevas a quitarte eso de encima —amenazó el niño-que-vivó con la varita apuntándole la nariz y los ojos como cuchillas afiladas.

Tembló más por temor a aquella mirada que por frío.

— No eres nadie para amenazarme, león —lo fulminó con la mirada pero no se quitó la ropa de encima.

— Por tu maldita culpa, ahora nos encontramos perdidos en la nada, con solo dos varitas inservibles para esta clase de momentos, dos chocolates congelados, un brazo y una pierna menos y ropas mojadas. Dame solo UNA razón para que no te mate en este preciso lugar y momento —le escupió con rencor sin bajar el arma mágica.

— Nadie pidió tu ayuda —pudo decir solamente. Esas gélidas palabras actuaron de forma extraña dentro de él ¿por qué? ¿Cómo reaccionaron? ¿Y desde cuándo Harry Potter se mostraba _tan_ molesto? Jamás vio con esa actitud…

— No te muevas —dijo severo antes de bajar la varita y levantarse de su lugar.

Se tambaleó al principio, aún no controla a la perfección sus extremidades congeladas. Se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó hacia la masa de árboles detrás suyo para buscar algo de comida o, aunque sea, un árbol hueco donde pasar la noche. Era patente que nadie se dará cuenta de su desaparición hasta el día siguiente por la tarde…

— Potter… ¡te caes! —exclamó un segundo antes de que el morocho se perdiera de vista detrás de unos enormes arbustos—. ¡Potter… Potter! —se sostuvo de su codo para tener una vista de más arriba. Un dolor agudo le tensó todos los músculos y gimió.

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras! —oyó el bramido sin ver a nadie aunque las hojas se movían constantemente.

— ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme qué hacer o no! —le esperó furioso.

— Tuve que haberte dejado caer solo —alcanzó a escuchar y eso le puso más rabioso.

— ¡Pues yo digo lo mismo!

Y así terminó su discusión. Malfoy se acostó de mala gana, dándole la espalda a la selva y mirando a la playa tranquila y congelada que le saludaba con risotadas de burla. ¡Condenada playa, lo único que le faltaba!

Su cuerpo aún clamaba por un largo descansó. No recordaba lo que sucedió luego de que hayan caído al mar (o lago o ¡lo que sea que tenga en frente!), pero tal parece que eso dejó agotado hasta sus pensamientos. Cayó en un largo sueño placentero, en donde golpeaba a Harry Potter y él gritaba por piedad.

Un fuerte estornudo le sobresaltó al grado de levantarlo. Su brazo herido chocó contra un tronco caído a su costado y ahogó el grito de dolor en su garganta, haciéndolo parecer un débil gemido. ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa madera ahí? Por la mañana no estaba; si no, no hubiera visto a Potter caer sobre los arbustos. Parpadeó frenéticamente, intentando recuperar la visión. Giró la cabeza hacia donde creyó escuchar el estornudo y un dolor punzante en el pecho le obligó a curvarse sobre sus piernas.

Potter se abrazaba a si mismo, con piernas y todo, completamente embarrado, sin más ropa de la que tenía antes, y un poco alejado de la fogata. Su mano estaba agarrada a la varita, lista para atacar con el primer sonido sospechoso que oiga. Temblaba mucho y el frío viento le movía las rajadas ropas y el cabello sucio. ¿Qué demonios hizo para terminar tan sucio? ¿Fue cuando tropezó? Parecería que se tiró a un lago de lodo…

El cielo estaba oscuro, las estrellas titilaban sin luna, cantando canciones de cuna para los desamparados como ellos.

Rápida y torpemente, se levantó resbalando por la arena y rengueó hasta el Gryffindor con la túnica en la mano. Le dolía horrores la pierna; no por las heridas, sino por la cicatrización. Tenía una idea del conjuro que pudo haber utilizado Potter sobre él y las consecuencias de utilizarlo era un fuerte dolor en las cicatrices por una semana.

No le sorprendió cuando el otro se sentó en su lugar, apuntándolo con la varita y con una mirada amenazadora; pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Frunció las cejas.

— Baja la varita, felino —exigió para luego seguir caminando hasta el otro.

— ¿Qué haces? —lo miró serio y sorprendido a la vez.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la fogata? —respondió con otra pregunta— ¿Por qué estas en esas condiciones? ¿Qué demonios hiciste mientras dormía? Toma —le tiró la túnica sobre el cuerpo y sostuvo su brazo con la mano ilesa.

— ¿Qué…?

— Te dará hipotermia y yo no seré el que te salve la vida —le cortó y se sentó a su lado con una mueca de dolor en el rostro—. Responde.

— No la necesito, sé cuidarme solo —le quitó la túnica y se la devolvió.

Draco sacó la varita de entre sus pantalones y la movió de un lado a otro: el abrigo envolvió el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer acostado sobre la arena. Se encontraba cubierto hasta la barbilla.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Sácame esto de encima! —exigía a gritos, forcejeando con su propia ropa.

— ¿No es lo mismo que tú me hiciste? —le mostró su brazo herido, aunque la ropa escondía los vendajes— La única diferencia es que yo no rompo ropa —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado— Responde lo que te pregunté de una vez —ignoró la furiosa mirada verdosa de su enemigo.

— Fui a buscar leña porque el _principito_ no se iba a encargar del fuego, puse una pequeña barrera para que los animales salvajes no nos atacaran mientras dormíamos y hacía guardia. ¡Suéltame!

Así que por eso estaba tan embarrado… Movió esos gruesos troncos desde quién sabe qué distancia hasta ahí, y trajo mucha leña para toda la noche. En su cabeza estaba la imagen de Harry abrazando miles de ramas secas y tirándolas aún costado del fogón, en su remera se dibujó una gran mancha de barro; luego se metió a un lago de barro para sacar la madera y transformarla en muralla de un metro. Pero ¿por qué no usó magia? Y ahora que lo notaba…

— ¿Solo traías una remera bajo la túnica, con este frío de invierno?

El niño-que-vivió se sintió mareado por el cambio de actitud y tema de Draco.

— No —simplemente respondió, aún aturdido— Todo lo llevas tú puesto, si no te diste cuenta —le indicó con la cabeza su cuerpo.

El rubio platinado se miró el pecho y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver un suéter bordó con la letra 'H' en dorado en el centro. ¡Por eso no tenía tanto frío!

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó furioso.

— ¡No te lo quites! —le detuvo Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

—… No te lo quites —repitió más bajo y agachó la cabeza.

— Quiero una razón para no hacerlo —se subió el abrigo hasta el pecho.

— Porque de esa forma se mantendrá seca —le explicó y suspiró. Pensó en una mentira y dijo:—. Cuando me di cuenta que la ropa que te había puesto estaba empapada, la sequé con un hechizo pero… algo salió mal; si te quitas la ropa sin un propósito importante, se volverá a humedecer —contó al ver la mirada sorprendida de Malfoy.

— ¿Estas de bromas, verdad? —arqueó una ceja.

— No bromeo —mintió mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

— ¿¡Por qué me pusiste la endemoniada ropa!?

— ¡Porque empezabas a tener un inicio de hipotermia! Te estabas convulsionando y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer…

Por un momento, ninguno habló. Draco que quedó helado en su lugar.

— ¿Con-convulsiones?

— El lago es hielo ahora —rodó sus orbes hacia su costado izquierdo.

En efecto, las aguas estaban demasiado quietas.

— Tu ropa se está secando en una rama. Ahora, ¿puedes sacarme la túnica? —volvió a preguntar lo más calmado que podía.

— Pero si, cuando caímos, el agua era líquida. No se pudo congelar tan rápido.

— ¿Te olvidas que las cosas por estas zonas no actúan como nosotros conocemos? —otra vez, se sintió enojado al ver ignorada su petición— ¿Puedes…?

— ¡Ya, cállate! —le indicó con la varita y el agarre de la túnica se suavizo hasta caer a un costado— ¿Sabes dónde meterte la sagrada túnica? —se levantó y volvió a su lugar de mala gana.

Repentinamente, ya no tuvo ganas de escuchar la voz de San Potter y se olvidó de las preguntas que le atormentaban la cabeza. Solo quería silencio y pensar cómo volver a la calidez de la Sala Común de Slytherin; _con o sin Potter_.

Cerró los ojos pero no concilió el sueño.

Toda la noche tuvo un remordimiento en el pecho que no lograba descubrir. Algo le molestaba, no le dejaba dormir, sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Pero qué.

De vez en cuando, lanzaba una que otra mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte del durmiente Gryffindor y su corazón golpeaba feroz sus pulmones. El simple hecho de que llevaba esa prenda bordó puesta le alteraba. ¿Por qué se quedó semi-desnudo para darle calor? ¿A él que le importaba si se moría de hipotermia o qué? (él no se creía que tuvo convulsiones. ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!). Estaba seguro que él, en el lugar de Harry, no haría lo mismo. ¡Ni se movería del carruaje! Se reiría como nunca antes lo hizo… ¿verdad? Rezó porque nunca pasara para comprobarlo…

Al amanecer, se levantó ya resignado con buscar el sueño. Bostezó abiertamente y se frotó los ojos con la mano izquierda; limpiándose la ropa de arena, caminó hacia el cuerpo de Harry. Se lo veía pálido y con los labios azules; esos detalles no los pudo ver en la noche ya que estaban lejos de la fuente de luz. ¡Qué idiota!

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue arrastrarlo hasta la fogata y así se calentaría mas su cuerpo se veía contrariado con esa idea. Se movió por si solo: se sacó el suéter, la remera de manga larga y la camiseta. El frío viento le golpeó el pecho y tembló de pies a cabeza; sintió una punzada en su brazo. Quitó del medio la túnica negra de Gryffindor y se la tiró sobre el hombro. Apoyó la espalda de Harry sobre sus piernas y le sacó la remera a la fuerza (ni con eso le despertaba). Le puso la camiseta, la remera, el suéter y la túnica y lo arrastró hacia la fogata. Le quitó las zapatillas empapadas y los pantalones (su cara se veía roja a la luz del amanecer). Lo acostó y rezó por que el niño-que-vivió se levantara.

Buscó con la vista el lugar en donde reposaba su ropa y la encontró no muy lejos de donde estaba. Corrió hacia allí y se puso las cuatro prendas secas y abrigadoras. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su corazón bajaba las aceleradas palpitaciones y su cara no quemaba como hierro al rojo vivo. ¿Qué le hizo ponerse tan nervioso? No lo entendía…

Su estómago rugió de hambre, clamaba por comida. Primero miró hacia donde descansaba Harry y luego la selva. En unos minutos no pasará nada, ¿verdad? Se adentró por entre los árboles, mirando para todos lados, buscando algo que pareciera comestible.

Árbol, tierra, árbol, ardilla, árbol, hojas, árbol. ¡Con un demonio! No necesitaba saber el tiempo que pasó dentro de esa selva, ¡ya no la aguantaba! Todo era tan monótono… Recogió un par de ramitas, tenía suficientes para calentarlos en la mañana. Tiró todo al suelo y caminó hacia la playa, ya saturado de todo eso. Los muggles hacían eso, ¡él no! ¡Era un Malfoy, sangre-pura! No podía rebajarse a recoger ramas. Lo que pensaría su padre lo que viese…

Corrió hojas, bichos, arbustos. ¿Dónde estaba la salida de ese laberinto? Las platas formaban un camino recto y, de vez en cuando, doblaban en 90º. Al no querer hacer lo que las plantas querían, se metía entre ellas, buscando su propio camino.

— Genial… —masculló malhumorado más perdido de lo que estaba antes.

Pateó un tronco caído con fuerza, se debía desquitar con algo. ¡No lo toleraba más, _tenía_ que volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes!

Un gruñido retumbó en sus oídos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron antes de cubrir su estómago con ambos brazos. Caray, acababa de recordar el propósito de su caminata: comida. Miró para todos lados, esperanzado de encontrar algún árbol de frutos u hongos no-venenosos (¡cualquier cosa comestible!).

Su corazón se aceleró, sus pupilas se contrajeron, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, la mente se le puso en blanco. Frente suyo tenía una hermosa y majestuosa pantera negra con manchas más oscuras (casi imperceptibles). Quería correr, alejarse de lo que antes creía que era un tronco muerto. El gruñido que escuchó antes no era de su panza: era la advertencia de ese animal. Antes de que sus piernas corrieran lejos de ahí, su garganta emitió un grito que jamás creyó decir:

— ¡¡POTTER!!

Detrás de él iba el felino, saltando grandes zancadas, acercándose a él poco a poco. Juraría que gozaba de su captura al verlo tan vulnerable. Como pudo, trepó un árbol y se sentó en la rama más alta, lejos de las garras de la pantera. Sacó su varita de la túnica y la apuntó hacia abajo. Miró con sumo odio y rencor.

— Desearás nunca haberme perseguido, maldito felino repugnante… ¡_Crucio_!

Su varita tembló levemente en su mano, simplemente. Ni una luz, ni un animal agonizando bajo suyo, ni nada. Únicamente el pedazo de madera en su mano que no le hacía caso. Repitió la maldición una y otra vez, desesperado. La pantera saltaba e intentaba rasguñarlo o agarrar algún extremo de la túnica que colgaba libremente. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena.

De repente, el animal miró para la derecha y se alejó corriendo. Respiró aliviado, su corazón no lograba bajar las palpitaciones pero un problema menos, aunque sea… Ahora, ¿qué le sucedía a su varita? La agitaba con ferocidad, ordenándole que haga hechizos sencillos y complejos, cortos y largos. Nada. Nada. Nada. ¿Se le estropeó la varita? ¿El agua helada la descompuso?

Los arbustos a su costado se agitaron y dejaron ver a un agitado Gryffindor corriendo hacia su árbol. No le sorprendió ver al animal detrás de él. Pudo haber olido la carne de su familiar y fue a comérselo, gustoso. Mejor que una serpiente debe ser…

Se acostó sobre la gruesa rama que lo mantenía en el aire y le tendió la mano a Harry para que pueda subir con mayor rapidez. Ambos se sentaron y levantaron las túnicas, para mayor protección. El enorme gato no desistía en atraparlos, saltaba sin cesar, impulsándose del árbol. Vio a Potter respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacer hechizos? Hazlo tú y aleja a tu hermano de mí, ¡me repugna su presencia!

— Tranquilízate, Malfoy —ordenó sereno el morocho. El rubio platinado lo miró con las cejas fruncidas—. No puedo hacer magia, igual que tú. No sé qué tiene la selva pero no se puede usar magia; intenté de todo mas no resultó nada. ¡En la playa si se puede, lo sé! —le cortó antes que le interrumpa—. Ya te lo dije, no sé qué tiene la selva… Simplemente, las varitas no funcionan. ¿Por qué crees que te dije lo mismo ayer por la mañana? ¿Porque no tenía ganas de usar magia en 'esta hermosa experiencia de boy-scout'? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. ¡Créeme que no!

— Pe-pero… —miró su propia 'arma mágica' y, por primera vez, se sintió vulnerable aunque la tenga entre sus manos—. Por eso estabas tan sucio…

— Si, no había otra forma de traer las ramas a la costa que a mano —suspiró resignado—. Un momento, ¿hermano? ¿De qué hablabas? —levantó la vista verdosa.

— Oh… ¿ambos son gatos, no? —quitó la vista de la de Potter, avergonzado por haber dicho eso.

Idiota, idiota, se reprochaba mentalmente.

— Mal chiste, Malfoy —arqueó una ceja.

— Cállate que no fue un chiste. Me salió del alma —lo miró, molesto.

— ¿Tienes alma, Malfoy? —se echó a reír a carcajadas, olvidándose completamente que estaban arriba de su propia muerte si no hacían algo pronto.

Esa pregunta enfureció aún más a Draco quien utilizó su varita como algo útil y se la clavó en el estómago a Harry.

— Hijo de… —se quedó sin aire, adolorido. Se abrazó a su mismo, encorvándose; cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aguantó las ganas de gritar.

— ¡Ponte serio, tarado! ¡Tenemos un león abajo nuestro y tú te encargas de hacer chistes!

— ¡No es un león, ignorante! —le graznó con un ojo abierto—. Es una pantera negra, viven en la selva. Estamos en su territorio y eso es un punto menos para nosotros.

— ¿Las panteras viven en…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —sin querer, esa pregunta la soltó para poder quitarse las dudas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Reacciona, Malfoy!

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¡Deberías estar en la playa!

— ¿Me llamaste, no? Pues, aquí estoy…

— ¡No te llame!

— ¡Gritaste como nena mi apellido!

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡Si lo hiciste, con un demonio!

— ¡Que no!

La pantera rugió.

— Bien, bien. Lo que tú digas, Malfoy. Tengo un plan para sacarnos de aquí.

— A ver… —se cruzó de brazos, serio.

— Tú te tiras a la pantera y le das de desayunar mientras yo corro a la playa, ¿entendido?

— ¡IMBECIL! —chilló con fuerza Draco, reprimiendo las ganas de tirársele encima y molerlo a golpes.

— ¡Le harías un favor al mundo, vos y tus mentiras! —se protegió.

— Eres un reverendo idiota, condenado felino y la…

— Te empujo si sigues hablando —lo amenazó y puso a pocos centímetros su mano del brazo de Draco, dándole a entender que lo hará.

Instintivamente, Malfoy se aferró al tronco con ambas manos. Harry rió bajito.

— Eres más miedoso de lo que apostaba —susurró para sí mismo tan bajito que el Slytherin no lo oyó.

Ambos caminaban entre las plantas. Luego de que el Gryffindor se deshiciera de la pantera (aún no lograba descubrir cómo), decidieron seguir el camino que formaban las plantas de forma natural. El viento movía las copas de los árboles y arbustos mas no llegaba a ellos, por suerte. Tenían frío, hambre y unas ganas enormes de abandonar a su compañero en cualquier rincón con la esperanza de no volver a verlo. Draco no podía soportar la presencia de Potter, le irritaba, le exasperaba, le hacía sentir cosas que él nunca sintió, cosas que no lograba saber qué eran: le latía el corazón con fuerza, la cara le calentaba, temblaba si se acercaba a su cuerpo. Tal vez sea por la maldición que tenía junto con Ustedes-Saben-Quién. El problema era que no quería estar cerca de él y las circunstancias no le ayudaban.

Doblaron, caminaron derecho y volvieron a doblar. No podía aguantar la monotonía de su alrededor. No escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros ni las pisadas de roedores u otros animales. Raro… Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Lo que tenía en frente era…?

— ¿Una bifurcación? —murmuró sorprendido.

— Eso me asegura la duda que tenía… —le escuchó pensativo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

— Estamos en un laberinto.

— ¡Qué lento! Eso ya lo sabía… —mintió para guardar su miedo.

Se cruzó de brazos.

— Mientes —aseguró Harry, arqueando una ceja—. ¡Como sea! Nuestro problema ahora es cómo salir de éste lugar… Ya sé. Malfoy, déjame subir a tu espalda —se acercó unos pasos al rubio.

— ¡Ni hablar! —saltó para atrás dejando atónito al otro.

No podía caminar a su lado sin que su corazón latiera a toda potencia ¡y ahora quería que lo alce! ¡Locuras! Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblaban. ¡Estaba en peligro, sus reacciones lo delataban! Debía alejarse de él lo más posible…

— Malfoy, es necesario ver en dónde estamos. Si me alzas, podré saber para qué lado está la salida. ¡Olvídate que soy de Gryffindor por un minuto! ¡Tu vida también está en juego! Tengo el presentimiento que, si no podemos hacer magia dentro de este lugar, tampoco los de afuera nos encontrarán.

— ¡Ni hablar! —repitió dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Comenzaba a tenerle miedo a esas reacciones. Jamás las sintió, le hacía sentirse ¿vulnerable? ¡No!

— ¡Tengo que sacarte de acá, Malfoy!

— ¿A mí? —eso no se lo esperaba…

—… ¡A ambos! —se corrigió, sonrojado.

— ¡Trépate a un árbol, no seré una escalera!

— No puedo, tienen muchas hojas. Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, es invierno. Deberían de estar deshojados… —reflexionó para si mismo.

— Arréglatelas tú, no seré un escalón para ti. ¡Y esa es mi última palabra, Gryffindor! —dio un pisotón sobre la tierra, resaltando su seguridad.

— Esta bien, ¡como quieras! Me las arreglaré yo solo. No sé ni por qué pude confiar en que harías algo más que estorbar —giró sobre sus talones, resignado a seguir peleando y se adentró por entre los arbustos para trepar al primer árbol alto que encontrase.

Draco se sentó bajo un grueso árbol y esperó a que llegaran las noticias. No se sentía culpable ni nada, era un Slytherin y un Malfoy.

¿Qué estará pasando con sus amigos? ¿Dónde se encontrarán en esos momentos? Debía admitir que extrañaba las respuestas de Pansy, la extrañaba a ella… y a los otros, claro. Pero con ella se sentía mejor, con más confianza, se podía expresar como en realidad era y no temía que lo reprochase o le mirase mal.

Cerró los ojos y un viento silbante le movió el pelo del rostro.

— Izquierda —le dijo la voz de Harry distante y malhumorada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba solo, bajo un árbol sin flores y en medio de una bifurcación…

— ¡Potter!

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el león confiando en lo que ha escuchando antes. Izquierda, ¿verdad? Gracias a Saladar Slytherin, pudo encontrar a Harry no muy lejos. Se puso a su lado y caminó a su ritmo: acelerado y a grandes zancadas. Le costaba seguirle, se sentía mareado por levantarse así de rápido y de golpe, y la mirada verdosa le atemorizaba. ¿Por qué? Observaba fijamente hacia delante, con las cejas juntas en el entrecejo y con cierta frialdad que no esperó ver. Pensó que solo él podía mirar así…

Ya molesto de tener que seguir el ritmo de Potter y de ver doble, le agarró del hombro y le obligó a detenerse. Ese tacto le hizo sentirse más mareado que antes, se sintió electrizado, el vello del brazo sano se le erizó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le preguntó tajante el Gryffindor tras sacarse la mano de Draco de un manotazo. Retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? Ni siquiera me levantaste cuando regresaste. ¡Me pude haber perdido por tu culpa!

— Pues, ¡me hubiese alegrado!

Auch, su corazón vio una palpitación demasiado fuerte. Se sintió ahogado.

— ¡No me podías dejar allí!

— ¿Quiéres apostar? Eres un estorbo, no haces más que quejarte y rezongar; no sirves ni para escalera. Si no fuerza por los árboles, aún seguiríamos en la bifurcación peleando por nuestras vidas. ¿Sabes lo que vi cuando subí, del lado derecho? ¡Un pantano lleno de cocodrilos, leones no muy amistosos, y serpientes! Y detrás de nosotros, no muy cerca, por suerte, ¡una manada de hienas! Si sabes lo que son todos esos animales, ¿verdad? Nos encontramos en medio de un laberinto con animales carnívoros sedientos de carne fresca y ¡tú te tiras a tomar una siesta! No sé qué harían lo de Slytherin, pero _si_ sé lo que hacemos los de Gryffindor: ¡buscar la salida y sobrevivir en el intento! ¡Esforzarnos por ayudar al otro a seguir adelante! ¡_No lo dejamos tirado por ahí, deseándole suerte en encontrar un árbol de dónde subirse_! Con suerte y no lo come una anaconda…

Ya no podía escuchar los reproches de Potter, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cada vez había más y más Harry Potter en frente suyo. ¡No, por favor! Su corazón latía rápidamente, sabía que ya no era por la presencia del Gryffindor, sino por el mareo. Estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia el morocho con la esperanza de agarrarlo antes de caer desplomado sobre lo que creyó eran troncos…

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sobre el verde césped con los brazos colgando a sus costados y la cabeza gacha. Los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba. No lo podía soportar, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse y no había nadie que le ayudara. ¡Maldición!

— Tranquilízate, Ginny, los encontraremos —le dijo Hermione, sentada sobre una silla con los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la nota. Se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos.

— No puedo tranquilizarme, Hermione. Harry cayó en quién sabe dónde por el idiota de Draco Malfoy. Nadie me asegura que se encuentre ileso. ¡Quiero salir a buscarlo!

— ¡Nosotros también, tonta! —ahora le reprochaba Ron, malhumorado—. ¿O crees que eres la única preocupada aquí? Somos los únicos que lo vimos caer pero ni aún así podemos estar dentro de un grupo de búsqueda. Somos menores de edad —dijo con voz burlona— ¡Idiotas!

— ¡Ya, basta! ¡Sus comentarios no ayudan a nadie! —Hermione se levantó, disgustada, del asiento—. Si Dumbledore no quiere que ayudemos en la búsqueda, es por nuestro propio bien. Confío en que Harry se encuentra bien y a salvo —y sin esperar algún contra-ataque de los hermanos Weasley, se alejó hacia un conjunto de chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre el mismo tema: desaparición de Potter y Malfoy.

Los rumores comenzaban a difundirse, todo consistían en un teléfono descompuesto: el que dice la cosa más imposible, ganaba. Por ejemplo: 'ambos desaparecieron para quedarse juntos, lejos de nosotros'; 'lo tenían todo planeado'; '¡Harry me espera en un árbol, pero no me dijo exactamente cuál! ¡Debo encontrarlo!'; etc., etc., etc.


	3. III: Digaverdad

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**III:**** Diga-verdad**

Se sentía culpable y con sumo terror. Draco yacía inconciente entre sus brazos. Dudaba que se haya desmayado por sus insultos, tuvo que haber tocado alguna planta venenosa o levantado con tanta brusquedad que la presión le bajó de golpe o cualquier cosa. Le midió la temperatura sobre su frente, la sintió normal y quitó la mano rápidamente, como si la pálida piel del Slytherin le quemara. Desde que lo vio arriba de esa bestia blanca, llamada caballo, sentía una presión de temor sobre él que ya no podía aguantar. Y tener el rostro pasivo de Draco en frente, no le ayudaba en cambiar de pensar. Draco era débil, él lo veía débil, más débil que cualquier cosa. Tenía la necesidad de protegerlo a cualquier costo.

Cuando vio a todos esos animales a su alrededor, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: "¡Tengo que sacarlo de aquí cuando antes!". Aún no conseguía descubrir porqué lo protegía tanto, porqué le llamaba tanto la atención su rostro blanco como papel, porqué no podía alejarse tanto de él.

En el momento en que escuchó ese grito desde la playa, su corazón latió a gran velocidad y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Buscó a Malfoy por todos lados mas no lo encontró. Salió corriendo hacia la selva, siendo consiente que no podía usar la varita. Alcanzó a escuchar los rugidos de un felino y su cuerpo se movió más rápido que él, silbó de forma aguda para que solo el animal lo escuchase. Encontró el árbol en donde pendía Draco y subió allí antes que las garras de la pantera le alcanzasen las piernas.

Debía fingir que estaba molesto cuando en realidad se encontraba muy preocupado; guardó las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y las reemplazó por un simple movimiento: su mano frente a su brazo con la advertencia de tirarlo. ¡Qué diferencia entre una y otra! No lo podía evitar, no quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a él. No mientras se encuentre herido…

Volvió a la tierra cuando sintió que algo se movía entre sus brazos. Bajó su vista esmeralda al rostro de Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Malfoy? —susurró lo más suave que pudo.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía el delgado cuerpo del Slytherin sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y sollozando. Su corazón se contrajo…

— Malfoy… tranquilo —no sabía qué haces o decir. Jamás le sucedió algo por el estilo. Instintivamente, le acarició los rizos dorados y pasó su otro brazo por la cintura, acunándolo en una mejor posición.

— Lo siento, Harry. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa, por mis apuestas. Debería de estar muerto ahora si no fuera por ti. Ciento mucho que estés aquí —sollozaba un extraño rubio.

— ¿Malfoy?

¿'Harry'? ¿'Lo siento'? ¿¡Draco Malfoy se está disculpando!? Potter miraba para todos lados, buscando alguna respuesta. Temblaba de nervios, las lágrimas y sollozos del Slytherin le hacían galopar el corazón y algo dentro de él se destruía; una sensación muy dolorosa.

No puede ser, pensó anonadado. Frente suyo se encontraba una planta muy familiar, la vio en uno de los libros de Hermione, él la conocía a la perfección. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bueno, no importaba; lo que importaba era sus reacciones: hace que el que la toque, diga la verdad por 'x' tiempo (dependiendo de cuánto la halla tocado).

_Esto está mal, muy mal,_ reflexionaba Harry mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco se retorcía sobre el suyo, sumamente arrepentido.

— Harry, discúlpame.

— Si, Malfoy —le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas antes de ver una hermosa sonrisa.

— Gracias, prometo no traerte más molestias. No quiero que me sigas protegiendo, quiero ahora _yo _protegerte a ti —se fue acercando a su rostro, sin quitar su sonrisa.

El Gryffindor estaba como tomate. Retrocedía poco a poco hasta que chocó contra una enredadera; tenía el pálido rostro de la serpiente a escasos centímetros.

— Déjame cuidarte, ser tu guarda-espada. Eres demasiado hermoso para sacrificarte por algo como yo —se detuvo en seco y agachó la cabeza, melancólico—. Siempre te traigo problemas, te pongo al borde de la muerte. Te peleo para que no llames más la atención, no quiero volver a verte con otras personas que no sea conmigo. Me dan celos todas esas personas. ¿Por qué? —levantó la vista—. Porque me siento a gusto cuando estoy a tu lado, mi corazón late muy fuerte y la sangre se me hierve. Me gusta sentirme así, nunca me había sentido de esa forma con nadie. _Solo contigo_.

Harry estaba mareado. Todas esas palabras se le mezclaban en la cabeza como licuadora, no podía encontrar un significado coherente. Y su cercanía… alcanzaba a oler su aroma dulce y tentador; sus labios rosados se movían de arriba abajo, invitándolo a probar. ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasado? ¡Esa planta…!

Intentaba articular palabras, pero no salían, no podía hablar. Se quedó estático con el cuerpo de Draco encima y _muy_ cerca de él. La imagen de él dándole respiración boca a boca a Malfoy le cruzó por la cabeza como navaja.

— Por-porque…

— Harry… creo saber porqué me ocurren todas estas cosas…

Sintió la fría mano del rubio detrás de su nuca.

— Es porque tú me gus… ¿Potter? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —saltó lejos de la estatua del Gryffindor.

Harry tenía los ojos como plato, el corazón se le detuvo y las manos le sudaban.

— ¿Por qué me tenias encima de ti? ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo! Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, ¡es un abusador! ¡Ni te me acerques! —se puso a la defensiva cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse para levantarse.

— ¿Mal-Malfoy? —susurró tambaleándose. Se agarró de la enredadera para mantenerse en pié.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se pasó una mano por sobre su mejilla al notarla fría y húmeda—. ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

— ¡Nada! ¡No te hice nada! ¡Eso te lo tengo que preguntar a ti! —reaccionó y frunció las cejas sin poder tomar su color natural en el rostro.

— ¿A mí? ¡Yo me desmayé!

— ¡Caíste encima mío y no te pude mover!

— ¡Mentira!

— Eres pesado, Malfoy.

— Cállate, condenado gato domesticado.

Luego de una batalla verbal, ambos decidieron moverse para que los animales salvajes no los alcanzaran. Dentro de su túnica, Harry decidió llevarse un par de hojas de la plata diga-verdad (aún no logra recordar su nombre). Por las dudas…

Las estrellas sustituyeron al sol y ambos perdidos tuvieron que resguardarse de la fría noche bajo un árbol hueco. Sus túnicas estaban embarradas y con ramitas colgando. Sus estómagos clamaban por comida y el sueño se apoderaba poco a poco de cada parte de su cuerpo. Ninguno quería hacer la tanda de vigilancia; ambos tenían la necesidad de dormir y, si era posible, despertar frente a la chimenea de sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

— Muy bien, haré yo la primera tanda. Dentro de tres horas te levanto, Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? Olvídalo, yo dormiré toda la noche.

— ¡No seas injusto, Malfoy! ¡También quiero dormir, pero no dentro del estómago de una hiena o serpiente!

— ¿Seguro que no en una serpiente? —murmuró con picardía el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —Harry se quedó atontado.

— ¡Que no permitiré que me levantes! ¿Qué no te queda claro? —frunció las cejas, malhumorado.

— ¡No eso, lo otro!

— ¿Qué otro? —arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué dijiste luego de la tontería esa de dormir toda la noche? —¿efectos secundarios de la hierva?

— Que eres un idiota.

— Imbecil.

— Tarado.

— Hipócrita.

— Estúpido.

— Serpiente sin dientes.

— León domesticado.

— Reptil repugnante.

— Gato —sonrió con maldad.

— ¡Basta ya! —saltó en su lugar, irritado, se golpeó la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol y se obligó a sentarse con ambas manos sobre la herida—. _Ya va la segunda vez en la semana…_

— Eres un inútil, Potter. Mejor quédate en la puerta y vigila —se sacó la túnica y la utilizó como manta.

Se acostó, dándole la espalda, y simuló dormirse durante unos minutos para luego caer rendido de veras.

Adolorido, mascullando maldiciones, lamentándose no poder hacer magia y con sueño, el Gryffindor salió a gatas del árbol para sentarse afuera contra el tronco y contar las estrellas. El aire se tornó frío y silbaba una melodía de cuna. Resguardó sus manos entre las grandes mangas de su gruesa toga y se cruzó de piernas, como indio, buscando calor por todos lados.

Esas cuatro letras le dejaron petrificado. 'G-A-T-O'. Como insulto proveniente de la persona que juró no molestarlo más resultó muy hiriente (demasiado diría él). ¿A qué se debe su dolor? Es una palabra, un insulto o lo que sea, pero nada importante al fin de cuentas. ¿Por qué le afectó tanto? Tal vez lo tomó desprevenido. ¡Él no era un Gato!

'_¿Seguro que no en una serpiente?_' ¿Cuánto significados tenía esa pregunta? ¿Cuántas indirectas? ¡Ahora podía comprender cuando Ginny se quejaba de estar mareada al pensar tanto en la persona que le gusta! ¿Gustaba? Ni lo sueñen, Harry Potter no era esa clase de chico. Su corazón ya tenía dueña y ella se llamaba Ginny Weasley. Nadie lo cambiará.

¿Cómo estará Ginny, Ron y Hermione? Cómo los extrañaba, ¿dónde estarán ahora?

'_Me dan celos esas personas_', '_Porque me siento a gusto cuando estoy a tu lado, mi corazón late muy fuerte y la sangre me hierve… nunca me había sentido de esa forma con nadie. Solo contigo'_.

¡¡Argh!! ¿Quién iba a decir que _esa_ planta se encontraba detrás de Draco y la tocó accidentalmente cuando se desmayó? Que insólito.

Tantos pensamientos le estaban dando jaqueca. Lentamente, sus párpados se fueron cerrando por la melodiosa canción del viento y cayó profundamente dormido.

— Ya pasó un día y aún no lo encuentran. ¿Dónde está el Ministerio? ¿Y los buscadores? ¡Alguien que lo encuentre! —chillaba desesperada Ginny Weasley dentro de su carpa con su compañera, Hermione.

— Lo están buscando. Dumbledore personalmente fue —la intentaba calmar en vano.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso para nosotros?

— Tenemos al resto de los profesores vigilándonos.

— ¡Quiero buscar a Harry! Hace mucho frío y no tenía mucho abrigo encima. La bufanda la dejó en el carruaje junto con los guantes y…

— Tiene su varita, puede hacer calor para él y para Malfoy con facilidad. ¡Confía en él!

—…

— El volverá intacto y a salvo con Malfoy en la espalda, agonizando de miedo —sonrió.

Se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, desorientado y nervioso. Decidió caminar hacia la derecha pero el panorama seguía siendo lo mismo: negro. No sabía a dónde ir ni en dónde estaba. Soñaba, lo tenía claro, pero… ¿qué hacer? No tenía la habilidad de despertarse cuando él lo desease.

A su izquierda apareció un círculo naranja, que le obligó a detenerse; su brillo era hipnotizante, hermoso e irradiaba tranquilidad. Extendió su mano hacia la sospechosa bola. Entonces, otro círculo apareció pero a su derecha y de color verde; latía como corazón, se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo formas en el aire, y le daba confianza a que no le quemase.

Bajó su brazo izquierdo y miró a ambas pelotas, indeciso. Dio un paso para adelante y se quedó entre ambas bolas: una quieta y otra incontrolable.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Sin previo aviso, la bola verde se acercó a su rostro, iluminándolo, y flotó allí por unos segundos. Una voz aterciopelada y dulce resonó en su cabeza.

— Me gustas, Harry. Mi corazón late vivo cuando estoy a tu lado. Te protegeré.

La bola naranja y la bola verde tomaron forma humana. A pocos centímetros de su rostro estaba el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy que lo miraba con dulzura y ¿amor?; a su costado izquierdo se encontraba Ginny Weasley: le tendió una mano con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, le llamaba, le pedía estar a su lado. Y Malfoy… Malfoy solo le miraba como nunca nadie le observó, con sumo amor. ¿Cómo resistirse? Quería juntar lo poco que los separaba, quería probar esos labios rosados que tanto le llamaban.

Pero estaba la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, ella le ha acompañado en todo, nunca lo dejó de lado, jamás se sintió excluido a su lado. La quería. La amaba. Ella logró descubrir lo que hay dentro de él y no le reprochó cuando lo descubrió. ¡La amaba, cómo negarlo!

Miró a Draco intensamente, él no le miraba como Ginny, él no le trataba como esa jovencita cariñosa e inocente. _Él no le quería_. ¡Qué dolor saber eso! Su corazón lloraba, incontrolable, al aceptar esa realidad.

— Harry, me gustas —repetía Draco. Sentía su aliento sobre su rostro. Vio una pequeña pero bella sonrisa en él.

— No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Harry. Ven —ahora le hablaba Ginny, con los brazos extendidos, esperando su llegada.

— Harry… —le llamaba Draco.

— Harry… —le llamaba Ginny.

Potter retrocedió unos pasos, nervioso. ¿Debía elegir? ¡No, porqué!

— Dra…co —se tapó con ambas manos la boca. ¡Su cuerpo ya no le hacía caso!

Vio en los ojos de Ginny un dolor enorme, las lágrimas se le juntaban y rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas. Malfoy sonrió enternecido.

— Ginny —la llamó, apenado. Le extendió una mano, con la esperanza que ella la acepte.

Ella sonrió feliz y se le acercó un paso. Estuvo a punto de entrelazar sus dedos con los del Gryffindor si no fuese por la mano del Slytherin que se interponía entre ellos.

— Malfoy, aléjate —exigió severamente la menor, molesta por la intromisión.

— Draco… —susurró asombrado el moreno.

— No, Harry. Ella no —suplicaba el rubio platinado.

— ¡Él ya eligió, Malfoy! ¡Esfúmate! —Weasley se veía cada vez más irritada.

— Harry… por favor —la ignoraba sin quitar sus ojos de los verdes.

— Yo…

Potter volvió a retroceder pero más pasos, cada vez más indeciso y nervioso. Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear frente a él, peleaban por él, Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, la persona más peligrosa de todo el mundo mágico. Temblaba. Chocó contra algo que le obligó a dar media vuelta y verlo. Un tórax. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo. Se sintió aliviado y a salvo.

— No la lastimes, Harry. No aceptaré que la lastimes —su mirada era seria y decidida.

— Ron… ¡¡Basta!! —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se doblaba hacia delante.

— ¡Potter, levántate! ¡Potter! —gritaba el Slytherin, tirándole del brazo.

Despertó bruscamente. Sudaba y notó que se aferraba de la túnica con fuerza. Miró a la cara a Malfoy que parecía cada vez más nervioso.

— ¡Levántate, maldición! —a tirones, levantó a su enemigo y se echó a correr más adentro del laberinto.

No entendía nada. ¿Aún soñaba? El frío nocturno invernal le demostraba que no, las plantas se zarandeaban cuando pasaban a su lado y las copas de los árboles parecían banderas. Su corazón latía muy veloz; aún buscaba alguna respuesta por ese sueño. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué soñó eso?

Draco no le soltaba la mano, miraba para sus costados, buscando algo. Sus mejillas se incendiaron.

— Malfoy…

— Calla y corre —le ordenó sin más.

Sin comprender, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y miró hacia atrás. ¡Ajá! ¡Ése es el problema! ¡_La manada de hienas_! Abrió enorme los ojos.

— ¡Malfoy!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Sube! —se detuvo en frente de un grueso árbol sin hojas y viejo.

Entrelazó sus propias manos y le ayudó a impulsarse hacia arriba. Harry se aferró a una rama y subió. Le tendió la mano y el otro también subió. Se sentaron en ramas diferentes y respiraron aliviados.

— Para la próxima compro un despertador, Potter. ¡No te despertabas y ya iba a dejarte tirado ahí! —le reprochó el rubio platinado.

—… Lo siento —bajó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Desde cuándo las hienas estaban tan cerca de ellos? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

— ¿Solo eso vas a decir? ¿'Lo siento'? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga, Malfoy? —lo miró de malhumor.

— ¡Arrodíllate y repítelo! —le indicó con el dedo índice la rama en frente de sus pies.

Las hienas ya estaban debajo, saltando y ayudándose con el árbol. Buscaban comida y sus presas colgaban como pata de vaca de ese árbol.

— ¡Malfoy, estas loc-!

'CRACK'

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron estáticos, con los ojos fuera de órbita y el corazón como piedra para que luego latiera a mil por hora. Una gota de sudor cayó por la cicatriz en forma de rayo y siguió su camino hasta el suelo de tierra. El frío ya no le preocupaba, el ruido de las hojas golpear entre sí había desaparecido, su compañero de desaparecidos no hacía ningún ruido, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos era las garras de los animales desgarrar la corteza de su 'plataforma'. Lentamente fue aspirando una bocanada de aire helado. No pudo terminar de llenar sus pulmones cuando escuchó otro 'CRACK'; pero éste le alteró más: estaba seguro que no escucharía otro.

Su rama se quebró en dos y él cayó en medio de las cinco bestias carnívoras.

De los hocicos de las hienas caían unas gotas de saliva. Se relamieron los dientes puntiagudos y se agacharon hasta el suelo para saltarle encima a su pobre víctima. Era hombre comido.

Una nueva sombra se posó entre él y las bestias. Una mancha negra. Esa mancha se abalanzó sobre él y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza, impidiéndole ver nada. Escuchó los gruñidos de las carnívoras y sintió que caían sobre él… pero a la vez no lo tocaban.

— Cuando dije que te arrodillaras era broma, idiota —masculló adolorido Draco con los brazos cubriéndole la cabeza y su cuerpo sobre él.

— ¡Malfoy, ¿qué haces?! —le abrazó y sintió que algo denso le mojaba las manos: ¡sangre! Sobre el dorso de sus manos, cuatro garras bien afiladas le rasguñaron—. ¡Te lastimas!

— Tú también… lo hiciste cuando… saltaste… ¿no? —sonrió de lado, con un ojo cerrado.

— ¡Tonto!

Se soltó del Slytherin y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la tierra seca e impulsó. Con un pequeño brinco, acomodó el delgado cuerpo débil del rubio sobre su espalda y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, lejos de las bestias. Pero ellas no desistían, las sentía sobre sus talones, eran más veloces. Al tener carga, sus pasos eran más lentos e inseguros; eso no le importaba, ¡debía sacar a Draco de ahí y pronto! Debía curarlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Malfoy? —preguntó entre jadeos, esquivando arbustos y ramas muertas.

— No… me gusta deberle cosas… a la gente. ¡Auch! —se quejó.

Su túnica se encontraba completamente ropa y manchada de sangre; esas uñas y dientes se le clavaron muy profundo entre la carne. La hemorragia era severa.

— No tenías que hacer eso.

— Te iban a matar —lo calló serio—. Y yo no puedo permitir eso…

— _¡La planta diga-verdad!_ —abrió los ojos. El aire se le escapó se golpe.

— Primero te tengo que matar yo.

Saltó sobre un tronco pero, esa respuesta, le tomó desprevenido y sus pies golpearon contra la madera. Ambos cayeron de boca: Harry colgaba del árbol caído y Malfoy rodó un metro lejos de ahí. Se quejó.

— ¡Potter, más cuidado! ¡Ah! —se abrazó a su mismo, sin poder aguantar la tierra dentro de sus heridas. Ardía.

— ¡Deja de quedarte y sube! —ahora le calló Harry mientras corría hacia él y lo tiraba sobre su espalda algo brusco. Guardó sus lentes dentro de la túnica para que no se les perdieran si algo pasase. Los gruñidos de los carnívoros estaban detrás del tronco.

— No podemos correr más allá… Está el río —le hizo detener.

En efecto, un río profundo y violento se encontraba en frente de él. Las hienas se posicionaron sobre el árbol y los miraron burlonas, esperando a que hagan un movimiento en falso y poder saltar sobre ellos y, al fin, comerlos. El olor a sangre las excitaba más.

— ¡No seré comido por esos gatos! —chilló con dolor y enojo Draco.

— Ni yo. ¡Sostente!

Se tiró a las aguas sucias y sostuvo de los brazos a su compañero para que la corriente no los separase. El otro lo abrazaban del cuello, quitándole el aire más aprisa. Unas rocas le golpearon la espalda y las piernas. Gritó bajo el agua, adolorido y sin fuerzas. Draco lo sacó a la superficie y se lo agradeció mentalmente (no se lo diría ni aunque Saladar Slytherin domine a Godric Gryffindor). Sintió que, alrededor de su cintura, se posaban los brazos del rubio; lo sostenía con firmeza y a la vez con cuidado. Se ruborizó. Creyó escuchar algo de Malfoy pero no le entendió. Lo miró entre las pequeñas olas que se le metían por la boca y lo ahogaban.

Miró hacia delante y…

Ambos perdidos gritaron a todo pulmón, aterrados. Una cascada no muy pequeña los esperaba a pocos metros.

Intentaban detener su marcha con las rocas del fondo pero éstas se corrían o salían dejándolos nuevamente a merced de los rápidos. Harry no podía ver bien a su alrededor, el agua entraba por su garganta y se iba derecho a sus pulmones, tosía cuando tenía oportunidad de sacar la cabeza a flote. Una de sus piernas la sentía entumida, _ni la sentía_. Pero, a pesar de todo su dolor, aún sostenía el peso del Slytherin pegado al de él; no sabía si el otro estaba bien o mal, no podía escucharlo porque sus oídos se encontraban llenos de agua salada, no podía sentirlo porque el agua era congelada, no podía verlo porque la falta de anteojos y las olas se lo impedían a toda costa. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que Malfoy seguía con vida? ¿Cómo averiguar si lo que tenía entre sus brazos era un cadáver o una persona que respiraba? ¡Con un demonio, rezaba por que el otro siguiera con vida! Pero todas sus heridas, la sangre perdida, el golpe contra el suelo cuando tropezó,…

Absorbió una gran bocanada de aire (mitad aire, mitad agua) y pretendió gritar "Malfoy" con fuerza para que el otro también se esforzase en responder, solo que una roca le golpeó la espalda y chilló entrecortadamente, escupiendo el aire y agua. Sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente, sus brazos se aferraban entre ellas alrededor de la cintura de Draco. ¡Claro! Si él hacía fuerza con los brazos, Draco se daría cuenta que lo estaba llamando. Así lo hizo. Vio un pico de roca en frente suyo. Podría agarrarse a eso; se encontraba cerca de la orilla, con un impulso tendría la oportunidad de sacar a ambos de ese río helado.

El agarre por su cintura se hizo levemente más potente por unos segundos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Contra su fuerza de voluntad, soltó una mano de la túnica del Slytherin y la estiró hacia la roca. Pudo darse cuenta que el otro vio sus intenciones ya que se sostuvo con más firmeza.

En pocos segundos, ambos ya estaban rodeando la roca confiando que ella les salvaría la vida.

— ¡Mal… Malfoy!

— ¡Nh! —esa respuesta no fue la que esperaba, pero el alivio inundó su pecho.

— ¡A la orilla, a la orilla! —mostraba con la cabeza su izquierda.

— ¡Hienas!

Los ladridos (o lo que sea) de los animales salvajes en la orilla le hizo perder toda esperanza en salvarse. Cascada, rocas filosas o hienas. ¿No tenía otra opción, como desaparecer o ser salvado por los profesores/prefectos? ¿Dónde se encontraban? ¡Los necesitaban! ¿Qué hubiese hecho Dumbledore o el mismo Godric Gryffindor?

Se hallaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no dio indicio alguno cuando las hienas tomaron confianza y saltaron roca tras roca para llegar a ellos. El grito de Draco le trajo de vuelta. Cuando levantó la vista, vio una mancha amarilla alejarse hacia el precipicio. Gritó "¡Malfoy!".

Vio hacia la cima de la piedra cuando escuchó un gruñido. La hiena levantó una pata con las uñas listas para agarrarlo y desgarrarlo; solamente le rozaron la mejilla derecha ya que se soltó como Draco justo a tiempo.

La última imagen que tuvo fue la de un hermoso paraíso en frente: árboles enormes y plantas de hermosas flores; y humo de gotas de agua debajo.

'PLAF'

Se sentía mareado y con náuseas. Estaba tendido sobre tierra húmeda marrón y las piernas las cubrían pequeñas olas de tanto en tanto; la copa de un árbol se movía en frente suyo. Todo se encontraba muy iluminado, ¿era de mañana? Entreabrió los ojos con suma dificultad. Su cuerpo clamaba por comida, estaba débil, mojado y herido. Por razones desconocidas, no podía sentir dolor alguno en sus extremidades o la mejilla mas eso no es de importancia, ahora debía buscar al rubio platinado.

Con dolor y pocas fuerzas, logró sentarse. Frente suyo vio el río y a su costado izquierdo la enorme cascada. Tuvo que haber muerto a esas alturas… Se tambaleó y cayó para atrás pero algo le detuvo antes de tocar el suelo. Volvió a abrir los pesados ojos.

— Malfoy…

— Necesitas comer algo —le ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado; pasó un brazo de Potter por sobre sus hombros y le abrazó la cintura.

— ¿Comer? ¿Cómo estas tú? Estaba muy preocupado, ¡tus heridas! ¡Ah! —gracias a la fuerza de Draco, cuando tropezó, no cayó a la tierra.

El rubio frunció las cejas, molesto. A él no lo engaña, ¡maldito Potter!

— Luego hablaremos, primero comerás —sentenció seriamente.

Caminaron unos metros hacía dentro del bosque y vio que en frente había una choza de madera De su chimenea salía humo blanco y un rico aroma. Se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensar en comida. Hacía más de dos días que no probaba bocado: solo unos pocos hongos y hojas de árboles. Algo le llamaba la atención, algo andaba mal. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea de lo que podría ser, el aroma a carne asada y verduras al vapor le descontrolaron. Creyó haber dicho: 'Mmmh'.

— Señora Middle, ya se levantó —informó el Slytherin entrando por la pequeña puerta.

— ¡Oh, querido! ¡Armand, Armand! ¡Prepara un plato de todo, éste chico parece desnutrido! —chillaba una señora regordeta, con vestido largo y un delantal blanco sobre éste.

Ella se perdió entre unas tiras de tela que simulaban ser una puerta. Tal vez conectaba el living del comedor o la cocina.

— ¿Dónde…?

— Ellos nos ayudarán. Siéntate —con amabilidad, Malfoy acomodó al débil Harry en un sillón cómodo con una mesita en frente.

— Draco… —lo llamó.

Éste se giró a verlo. Se sentó en un apoyabrazos.

— ¿Qué? —su tono parecía brusco y enojado.

— ¿Cómo estas? —¿por qué preguntaba esas cosas? ¡Tonterías! Intentó cubrir su estúpida pregunta con otra cosa, pero la boca no le hacía caso.

— Afortunadamente caímos cerca de esta familia, ahora te curaré. No te muevas —se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia una mesa.

— ¿Por qué no hace calor? ¿Dónde está la chimenea? —eso era lo que andaba mal. Era invierno, ¿no?

— No hay chimenea —le dio la espalda mientras buscaba algo dentro de un cajón.

— ¿De dónde viene el calor, entonces, Draco?

— Magia —se giró y sobre su mano vio el palo de madera— Quieto, león —le apuntó con ella.

Harry aún veía las cosas muy borrosas. Se acordó de sus lentes y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¡Potter! —se quejó el rubio.

— Ya voy, ya voy —se puso los anteojos— ¡Están rotos! —se quejó.

— ¡Quieto! —pronunció un conjuro que no alcanzó a escuchar y una luz plateada le rodeó.

Segundos después, se sentía seco y confiaba en que las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido. Pero aún así, no podía moverse.

— Mis niños, acá tienen su comida. ¡Oh, mi vida! Deja que te ayude con esos lentes —apareció Middle por la misma 'puerta' y se acercó al Gryffindor. Le apuntó con su propia varita— _Oculus reparo_ —al instante, el vidrio ya no se encontraba rajado y podía ver a la perfección—. ¿Mejor? —sonrió dulcemente.

— Si, muchas gracias, señora —le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más débil.

— Oh, la comida. Aquí tienes —apoyó en la mesita un gran plato con carne asada, verduras al vapor, arroz, un vaso de naranja recién exprimido y servilletas.

De repente, recobró las fuerzas y se abalanzó hacia aquel exquisito plato.

— Bestia —murmuró asqueado el rubio.

— Tú fuiste peor, querido —le sonrió Middle a su lado.

Harry sonrió.

Cuando terminó y su estómago clamaba por dejar de llevarle comida, le agradeció a la mujer y propuso ayudarla a lavar las cosas. Ella se negó rotundamente y desapareció en el comedor. Draco se sentó en el sillón de en frente.

— ¡Draco, estaba tan preocupado por ti! —le saltó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

— ¡Bájate, Potter! Tenemos que hablar —se quitó de un empujón el delgado cuerpo del felino y se acomodó la ropa seca y sin agujeros—. Sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad? —apoyó en el centro de la mesa las tres hojas de _diga-verdad_.

Harry le ordenó a su cuerpo que niegue.

— Si, es una planta _diga-verdad_. En realidad, no me acuerdo el nombre pero la apodé así —sonrió tranquilamente— _¡No, no, no, no! ¿¡Qué haces, Harry!?_

— _Diga-verdad_, ¿eh? —se cruzó de brazos y recostó contra el respaldo—. La utilizaste contra mí.

— _¡No!_ Se podría decir que si —se encogió de hombros—. _¡Con un demonio, maldito Malfoy!_

— ¿'Se podría decir'? ¿A qué te refieres?

— _¡Tírate a pozo, Malfoy!_ Solo la tocaste una vez y fue cuando te desmayaste, allá en el laberinto hace un día, creo. Yo no sabía que estaba allí, me di cuenta cuando ya estabas meloso y me querías besar. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡no te tuve que rechazar! —se reprendió a si mismo—. Cuando ya pasaron los efectos de la planta, decidí traerme un par de hojas para así seguir jugando. _¡¡AAH!! ¡Estoy muerto!_

Las mejillas de Malfoy se tiñeron de rojo pero no mostró indicios de vergüenza.

— Pensabas usarla de nuevo —afirmó.

— Si —asintió con la cabeza— Anda, Draco. Déjame estar a tu lado —se levantó y le volvió a abrazar.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, fenómeno! —le tiró de los hombros.

Potter solo se separó unos pocos centímetros, sin soltar su abrazo. Se sentía dolido por esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Que cruel eres, Draco. Pensé que correspondías a mis sentimientos, me había ilusionado. Esa planta me demostró que, en realidad, no eras más que un chico débil que clamaba por cariño. ¡Y yo te lo iba a dar! Quería ayudarte, pero veo que no me aceptar. Ocultando tus sentimientos, solo te perjudicas a ti mismo —se levantó del regazo y suspiró, melancólico—. Espero que te des cuenta pronto, no quiero esperarte mucho tiempo. No creo aguantar —se acercó al pálido (ahora rojo) rostro de Malfoy y le besó delicadamente sobre los labios.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Una parte de él decía: 'corresponde, abrázalo'; pero otra gritaba otra cosa: '¡aléjalo de ti! ¡Es un fenómeno, un Gryffindor!'.

Antes de decidir por alguna de ellas, la presión sobre su boca se desvaneció. Vio en los orbes verdes un brillo especial, ¿felicidad o tristeza?

— Oh, lo siento. No quise… —sumamente apenada, Middle volvió al comedor.

— No, señora. No fue nada —Harry se encaminó hacia las tiras de lana y asomó la cabeza— Por favor, déjeme ayudar —siguió a Middle hasta la cocina.

Draco se quedó estático en su lugar, sonrojado y temblando.

— Jajaja —momentos después, Harry junto con la señora Middle entraron al living.

Draco terminó de guardar su varita dentro de la túnica, se tiró sobre un sillón de dos cuerpos, posó las dos manos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos.

El moreno guardó los platos usados dentro de la alacena que le indicaba la mujer casada. Ella sonrió contenta por la ayuda.

— Gracias, querido. Hacía mucho que no recibía ayuda de alguien más que no sean mis manos y piernas —le agarró una mejilla y se la pellizcó, cariñosa. Rió bajito.

— No… no es nada… señora —sutilmente, se quitó la garra del rostro y se masajeó, adolorido.

— Por favor, cariño, llámame por mi nombre —le suplicó sonriente— Oh, Armand. ¿Dónde están los niños? ¡Ya debería de haber vuelto! Permiso, cariños —se giró hacia ambos adolescentes y luego salió de la cabaña.

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién es esa señora? —la sonrisa fue reemplazaba por la duda. Se sentó tímido sobre un sillón simple, sin quitar la vista del rubio.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —abrió uno de sus ojos grisáceos.

— ¿Qué debería recordar? Esa cascada… —se llevó una mano a la mejilla pero no sintió las franjas dejadas por las garras.

— Ya te curé, ¿no lo recuerdas? —abrió ambos ojos y frunció las cejas.

— ¿Cómo? Y tu ropa… tu cuerpo… las hienas… Explícame, por favor.

De mala gana, el Slytherin le informó de todo lo que hicieron quitando la parte que descubría la planta dentro de la túnica del Gryffindor, ni que intentó besarlo, ni que se le confesó. Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— Te vez lindo sonrojado —sonrió dulcemente jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Eh? —Draco miró asombrado al Gryffindor— ¿Sigues bajo el efecto?

— ¿Qué efecto? ¿Qué me ocultas, Malfoy? —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Nada! —¿qué fue eso?

— ¡No corran, se lastimarán! —ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts se quedaron en silencio al escuchar los chillidos de la señora.

— Rápido, ¿cómo se llama esa mujer? —imploró Potter.

— Middle… el otro es Armand… Los niños no los conozco aún —volvió a tomar su posición anterior. Cerró los ojos y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

La puerta de abrió de un golpe y rebotó contra la pared; un florero cayó al suelo de piedra y se hizo pedazos, el agua se esparció y las flores yacieron inertes en medio. Dos niños de 5 años entraron corriendo, dejando huellas de barro tras de sí. Carcajeaban y se empujaban mutuamente, peleando por llegar primero a la cocina. Un minuto después, Middle entró jadeando. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y vio su florero preferido en el suelo.

— Mocosos… —masculló antes de mover su varita y dejar la vasija como estaba antes sobre la mesita— ¡Nick, Tom!

Harry vio volver a los niños. Un traía el cabello naranja y el otro marrón. Sus caritas estaban sucias de barro al igual que sus ropas. Middle posó sus manos sobre su cadera, con mirada reprobadora.

— Ambos, a las duchas. Si no están limpios dentro de veinte minutos, ninguno almorzará lo que preparó su padre —indicó con su dedo unas escaleras que aparecieron mientras Potter no miraba.

— Si, mamá —dijeron cansados los chicos y subieron a empujones.

La mujer suspiró cansada.

— Qué desorden —hizo aparecer una escoba en sus manos y barrió el embarrado piso—. ¡Oh, que descortés de mi parte! Los que recién vieron eran mis hijos: Nícolas y Thomas. Son mellizos idénticos —sonrió.

— ¿Idénticos? —murmuró Harry, extrañado.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza para simular que la escuchó.


	4. IV: Organización

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**IV: Organización**

Cuando bajaron los niños, Harry Potter pudo entender a lo que se refería la señora Middle cuando dijo que eran idénticos: ambos tenía las mismas facciones, las mismas ropas, el mismo color azul cobalto de ojos y el mismo tono de naranja del pelo. ¿Uno no era castaño? No, ese tono solo era barro. Medían lo mismo, no podía encontrar diferencia alguna entre ellos. ¿Cómo los podía reconocer?

"Ante mis ojos, son completamente diferentes. Tal vez porque sea su madre y los vi parir—¡yo misma los parí!— o porque los conozco a la perfección. No lo sé. No te sientas mal, querido, para todos (incluso mi esposo) son igualitos; para mí son: una gota de agua y otra de aceite".

Los niños jugaban entre ellos con los juguetes mientras el señor Armand salió a cortar troncos para la leña y la señora Middle hablaba animadamente con los estudiantes. Pasaron un momento muy agradable en esa cabaña hasta que el sueño los venció. Hacía dos días que no dormían tranquilamente mas ahora se encontraban acostados sobre dos camas realmente cómodas y abrigadas. La noche cayó rápidamente.

Harry creyó que eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de par en par, haciendo que la luz del pasillo le cegase.

— Malfoy, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó somnoliento.

— Cosa buena y cosa mala —el rubio entró a la alcoba y cerró la puerta. Prendió la luz del techo.

Ambos llevaban pijamas ajenos. Al Gryffindor le quedaba un poco más grande.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano cubierto por la manga.

— Noticia buena —siguió hablando el otro cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama—: un prefecto está en el living hablando con Middle.

— ¿¡De veras!? —repentinamente, se sintió tan despierto como si fueran las cinco de la tarde. La felicidad inundó su cuerpo aunque juraría que vio un brillo raro en los orbes grisáceos—. Nos encontraron, pudieron percibir nuestra magia y ahora volveremos con todos.

— Déjame decirte la mala —lo calló tranquilamente. Respiró profundamente—: el prefecto es ese idiota de Luka Miwa, o como sea. No lo vi de muy buen humor y, según escuché desde las escaleras, no volveremos al campamento.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iremos? —cada gramo de felicidad se desvaneció ante esas palabras.

— Estaremos castigados hasta el final del campamento. ¡Nos quedaremos en Hogwarts durante este mes solos, haciendo tareas que nos dará mi padrino! Snape, Filch y McGonagall nos vigilarán.

— No puede ser —se tiró de espaldas y apoyó la almohada sobre su rostro. Eso debía ser una pesadilla… prefería estar en las garras de esas hienas hambrientas que siendo vigilado por Snape y Filch.

— No te mates, no me dejarás solo en el colegio —le arrebató el cojín y lo tiró al otro lado del cuarto.

— ¿Por qué no? Me debes una, ¿no? —lo miró acusadoramente. Si no fuera por esa tonta apuesta, él estaría disfrutando el campamento con sus compañeros en ese momento.

— Se —afirmó entre dientes—. Pero te lo devolveré de otra forma. Tú irás al colegio conmigo —sentenció seriamente.

Harry gruñó.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró la esposa con el prefecto de Gryffindor detrás.

— Cariños, aquí estaban. Llamé a éste joven para que los pasase a buscar —les comunicó sonriente la mujer.

— ¿Usted lo llamó? —la miró asombrado Potter.

— Si, sabía que estaban siendo buscados por el director Dumbledore y, cuando apareció el joven Draco en mi casa, les avisé. Supuse que iban a mandar a Dumbledore pero vino Luka en su lugar —indicó con la mano al rubio de ojos celestes.

— Hubiera sido mejor traer al propio Filch —masculló malhumorado el Slytherin mirando con odio al superior.

— Tomaré en cuenta ese comentario para cuando tenga que darles sus castigos —aseguró tranquilo Luka. Miró a Harry y sonrió amistosamente—_ Que lindo se ve con esa ropa… ¿¡!?_.

Éste se sorprendió por el acto pero le correspondió tímidamente. Malfoy gruñó.

— Bueno, señora Middle, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Si me lo permite, se los sacaré de encima ahora mismo. Tienen mucha tarea que hacer y quiero suponer que el tiempo no les alcanzará si no se apuran —atrapó sutilmente la mano de la señora y le besó el dorso.

Middle se sonrojó.

— Oh, no fueron ninguna molestia. Al contrario, me gustaría que, cuando terminen sus tareas, me pasen a visitar, ¿si? —miró a los otros dos.

Harry asintió animado mientras se levantaba de la cama y juntaba su vestimenta.

— Tal vez —logró oír a Draco antes de salir e irse a cambiar a su cuarto.

— Te dejaremos cambiar tranquilo, querido —ambos adultos salieron del cuarto.

El Gryffindor bajó por último ya que se dedicó a tender la cama y doblar la ropa usada. Luka los esperaba desde afuera con tres escobas flotando a su lado. Los estudiantes saludaron a toda la familia (a excepción del señor Armand —Harry ya no le tenía confianza a ese hombre—) y prometieron —corrección, solo Harry— que volverían ni bien tengan unos minutos de descanso. Los tres despegaron en un abrir y cerrar mientras los gemelos saludaban con sus manitas. Miwa iba adelante y los chicos atrás.

Quince minutos después.

— El profesor Snape los espera en su despacho —comunicó el prefecto antes de agarrar los tres medios de transporte y salir al jardín.

— ¿No le puedes pedir a tu padrino que no sea demasiado severo? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

— Por más que se lo pida de rodillas, no lo hará —no le sorprendió esa respuesta mas le quitaba la poca esperanza de vida que le quedaba.

Potter salió del despacho del profesor de pociones con cara de pocos amigos; el rubio le esperaba sentado en el pasillo. Creyó escuchar una risita burlona desde el Slytherin pero prefirió ignorarla: no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

— Maldito Malfoy, por su culpa estoy castigado _de por vida_ —mascullaba entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se dirigía a la Sala Común.

— ¿No crees que exageras demasiado? —cuestionó Draco interponiéndose en su camino—. Solo nos dio un mes de castigo…

— Si, un mes que estaré rodeado de _**ti**_ —lo fulminó con su vista verdosa.

— Te lo repito: nadie te dijo que me salvaras —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado por la gélida mirada y el gruñido que salía de la garganta de Harry.

— ¿Crees que no estoy arrepentido? Desde que te di esa respiración boca a boca —hizo una mueca de asco— lo único que tengo son pesadillas y un mal sabor en la boca —siguió su camino, pasando de lado a una roca colorada.

— ¿¡Que tú qué!? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? ¿Cómo osas tocar, siquiera, mi precioso cuerpo? ¡Eres lo más repugnante que haya visto, Potter!... ¡Y, aparte, gay! —le escupía a su lado.

Harry se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡Te ahogabas! Estábamos en medio del lago ese congelado y no respirabas. ¿¡Qué más podría hacer!? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que te dejara flotando ahí, solo traes problemas… _eres_ un problema. ¡No te atrevas a llamarme gay! ¡Tú fuiste el que te me tiraste encima mientras sufrías los efectos de esa planta!

— ¡Tú fuiste el que te me confesaste y me besaste libremente en el living de Middle! —le remató.

El Gryffindor abrió enorme los ojos, sonrojado hasta las orejas. ¿Que él qué? Primero Malfoy tocó esa planta y le quiere besar y ahora se entera que él le besó y ¿SE LE CONFESÓ? ¿Qué le confesó, que le odiaba con toda su alma por ser tan repugnantemente lindo?... ¡_Condenado_!

— ¿Soñabas conmigo? —se cruzó de brazos, pensando en algún plan para salir de esa embarazosa conversación.

— ¿A eso se le llama sueño? Sería una pesadilla… y no estaba dormido.

— Pobre, no sabes diferenciar la realidad de los sueños —se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a su rostro; Draco no se dejaría intimidar por ese Potter, entonces no se movió, dejó que ambos rostros sean separados por escasos centímetros— Ya quisieras que te ame… —sonrió con sorna.

— Me amas, Potter. Admítelo —alzó una ceja—. Sin mí no vives —tal vez se estaba tomando muy enserio esa conversación.

— Tienes razón —admitió Harry.

El rubio platinado se quedó estático por esa respuesta. Esperaba una risa o un golpe, pero… _eso_ no, claro que no.

— Lo admites —se alejó un poco.

— Lo admito y lo demuestro —el de orbes verdes le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejó casi al instante—. Nos vemos en el Comedor en la noche —saludó y se alejó de allí hacia su habitación.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? —sonrojado, Draco se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. _Efectos secundarios, son efectos secundarios. ¡Esto está mal!... Mal-parido Potter —_sin poder sacarse de la cabeza esa voz seductora, se aleja hacia su propia Sala Común.

Debía descansar, en la noche le esperaba una ardua tarea de pociones…

No lograba recordar cómo llegó a la Sala Común pero se encontraba en ella, sentado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea apagada. Adormilado, sacó la varita de la túnica y murmuró: '_Lacarnum Inflamarae'_ apuntando hacia la leña gruesa: la fogata empezó a elevarse a medida que se alimentaba de la madera. Lentamente, la habitación se fue calentando hasta dejarlo a una temperatura agradable. Se recostó contra el respaldo y suspiró pesadamente, se sentía cansado y los ojos se le cerraban. Y con razón, aún era de madrugada.

Mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente no le dejaba de atormentar por la escena de hace unos minutos con el Slytherin. Se arrepentía enormemente de contarle sobre lo ocurrido en el lago, no pudo evitarlo, ¿qué otra forma de protegerse tenía sobre ese comentario? Ya lo había escuchado en esa isla antes y seguía sin poder saber con exactitud la contestación correcta. Tal vez un "tu cara de miedo me dio lástima" o un "¿y dejarte que mueras? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Primero busco a algún suplente para practicar mis hechizos y luego te suicidas" o puede ser un "me diste lástima"… ¡cualquier cosa! Pero esa información no, claro que no. Debió haberla olvidado o jurarse nunca contarla, de esa forma su boca permanecería cerrada. Lamentablemente, su sub-consiente le dijo rápidamente '_lo hubieras pensado antes, ¿no lo crees?_'.

Ése es el primer problema.

Ahora…

¿Cuándo tocó la planta esa?... Oh, tenía una hipótesis… En la costa. Le ocurrió lo mismo que en ese momento, no recordaba cómo había llegado a la choza de la señora Middle, simplemente se encontraba ahí, curado, sin hambre, con fuerzas y en la cocina limpiando trastos. Se sonrojó. Entonces, lo que afirmaba Malfoy que hizo, pasó entre la caída de la cascada y la cocina. Se preguntaba cómo habría sucedido…

¿Y qué le importaba cómo pasó? El tema es que _PASÓ_, ¿no creía que ya era suficiente problema?

Con la idea de haber besado a Draco, poco a poco se fue durmiendo con el calor de las llamas abrazándole.

— Maldito Potter, ¡me besó, me besó! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Me besó! ¡¡Y dos veces!! —hablaba consigo mismo Draco mientras se duchaba.

Su cabello amarillento colgaba de su nuca y el vapor del agua caliente le hacía resaltar sus ojos grisáceos. Entre sus manos sufría una esponja naranja con forma de estrella de mar.

— ¿Pensaba que correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿De qué sentimientos estaba hablando? ¿¡Y que yo era un chico débil que clamaba por cariño!? ¡Demente, idiota! No soy ni niño débil (¡ni niño!) ni pido cariño, estoy bien como estoy ahora. Ni tampoco oculto mis sentimientos, los dejo a flote para que todos los vean… ¡Como el odio que te tengo, San Potter! —estrujó con más fuerza la esponja.

El tono de Harry, triste y desesperado, le ponía los pelos de punta. Le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no fue Zabini el que se tiró del carro para ayudarle? De ese modo, le podría golpear a alguien y no recibir un beso a cambio. ¡Maldito!

Salió de la ducha aún goteando y con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. Se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama y se quitó el molesto paño de baño; lo estiró sobre sus partes masculinas y pasó las manos detrás de la nuca. Miraba fijamente la pared.

Inconscientemente, sus dedos rozaron sus labios. El contacto con los labios del Gryffindor fue cálido y suave, era tímido y cariñoso. Para nada bruto. Ocultó su rostro debajo de la almohada, buscando frío para sus mejillas.

— Ioa (idiota) —se alcanzó a escuchar.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? Pues, claro, la respuesta era una y solo una persona: Lucius Malfoy. Ojala su padrino no le contara nada a su padre…

El silencio del establecimiento le permitió dormir más de lo que nunca ha dormido, su despertador se encontraba en el campamento y la luz del sol era bloqueada por las gruesas cortinas. Harry abrió los ojos a primera hora de la tarde. Al ver el reloj, se sintió arrepentido ya que perder toda una hermosa mañana en Hogwarts le hacía sentir contra-reloj. Se levantó, se bañó y se cambió con el uniforme de invierno del colegio. Bajó a la Sala Común pero no quería salir de ahí, saber que el único alumno fuera de ese lugar era el mismísimo Malfoy le ponía el pelo de punta.

Tras tomar una gran bocana de aire y rezar no encontrarlo hasta la noche, salió hacia la cocina para comer algo. Los elfos le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, especialmente Dobby. Le dieron una bandeja de su mejor comida y le dejaron partir hacia los pasillos. Las pinturas murmuraban entre ellas al verlo pasar, asombradas por su presencia. Otros simplemente le miraban de reojo. Había muy pocos que le preguntaban por estar ahí, con tono desconfiado. Él no daba detalles.

Almorzó-desayunó en unas escaleras que tenían como pared muchas ventanas transparentes. El cielo amenazaba por nevar, el viento golpeaba el vidrio y silbaba.

Ya para las dos de la tarde, dejó la bandeja frente a la cocina y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca para buscar información sobre su próximo castigo: no era difícil mas tampoco se gana el premio de la sencillez. Debía leer miles de expedientes y carpetas y corregirle las faltas de ortografía. Snape le comentó sobre un expedientes en la biblioteca ya corregido; tenía que leerlo para saber cómo hacer el resto.

Encontró la carpeta casi al fondo, le quitó el polvo y se sentó en una mesa apartada de la puerta. Sospechaba. La leyó lentamente, recordando cada corrección y error. Se espantaba de las brutalidades de algunas oraciones o reía de otras. Los alumnos de décadas atrás si sabía como divertirse…

Con la carpeta bajo el brazo, se retiró de ese encierro y se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Dejó el expediente en una mesa y salió al jardín. Nevaba.

Ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con seguridad y caminó por entre montañitas de nieve. La cara le quemaba de frío, pero no le dio importancia. Vio la inconfundible figura de Draco sentado bajo un de los pinos. Extrañado, caminó hacia él.

— Pensé que te quedarías en esa biblioteca toda la tarde —le dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabías…? ¿A qué fuiste a la biblioteca? —se sentó al lado suyo, buscando protección de esa lluvia congelada.

— Mi padrino también me habló de ese expediente.

— Oh —apartó la vista hacia el costado.

— ¿Decepcionado? —arqueó una ceja con sorna.

— No —le cortó con frialdad—. Dejé la carpeta en el Gran Comedor, si quieres, allí está —se disponía a levantarse cuando Draco le detuvo.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas?

— Si, no tengo nada que hacer aquí —le miró.

— Tenemos que hablar… un segundo —murmuró sonrosado.

Potter se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Volvió a acomodarse y esperó. Al ver que su compañero no se disponía a decir la primera palabra, habló él:

— ¿Sobre qué? Ya hablamos ayer, ¿o me equivoco?

— Si, pero… Grrr —giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, rabioso al no poder ser directo. Al demonio—: prometo olvidarme de lo que hiciste en la choza si tú también lo del laberinto.

— ¿Ol-olvidar? —vaya, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza olvidar ese momento. Tal vez sea buena idea—. Si… creo que si.

— ¿Creo? —Malfoy le miró, cejudo.

— No es tan fácil —se justificó rápidamente.

— ¿Y yo dije que si? Aunque sea no lo divulgues ni se lo cuentes a tus 'amiguitos'.

— Hecho —asintió con la cabeza, aún pensativo.

No quiere. Algo dentro de él se negaba a olvidar sus palabras…

— Bien, eso era todo —Draco se levantó—. Adiós. —abrazándose a si mismo, entró al castillo, dejándolo solo bajo ese pino.

— Tan despreocupado estás… —susurró en un suspiro, melancólico.

Para cuando Snape entró al Gran Comedor, ambos ya habían arreglado la forma en que corregirán los expedientes. Malfoy corregirá los de los mayores y Potter los de los menores.

Draco miró cortante al profesor de posiciones. Él no llevaba ningún expediente entre brazos, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

— Que puntuales —habló burlón el adulto.

— ¿Dónde están los papeles, padrino? —cuestionó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

— Nada de papales. McGonagall fue informada de otra tarea y se las designó a ustedes.

— ¿Quién corregirá, entonces? —saltó Harry.

— Ya lo hizo mi varita —sonrió con sorna.

— Trampa —masculló el Gryffindor entre dientes.

— McGonagall dijo lo siguiente —sacó su varita y la apuntó al techo. La imagen de la vice-directora apareció frente a ambos estudiantes:…

— Deberán organizar una fiesta por fin del campamento. Los detalles los deciden ustedes. El director Dumbledore también pide que haya…

— Cosas muggle, Harry, cosas muggle. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Y caramelos de limón —se escuchó al entusiasmado director desde alguna parte.

— Si, director —murmuró algo asustada la anciana—. Ya escucharon. Les deseo suerte.

La imagen se desvaneció.

— Directores… —masculló malhumorado el profesor—. Ya escucharon —repitió—. A trabajar. La fiesta será cuando todos regresen del campamento al que no asistieron por rebeldes.

Salió del lugar con el mismo paso arrogante de siempre.

— ¿Fiesta? Eso cambia todos nuestros planes —se quejó el Slytherin.

— Cosas muggle… —pensó Harry—. Cosas muggle… ¿Qué fecha es hoy, Malfoy? —se dirigió al nombrado.

— ¿Día? 30 de septiembre, ¿por qué?

— ¡Cosas muggle! —se levantó de un salto de su silla.

— ¡Ya entendí eso de 'cosas muggle'! ¡Deja de repetirlo!

— En un mes llegarán los alumnos y nosotros tenemos que hacer una fiesta. ¿Qué otra fiesta en 31 de octubre que 'Halloween'? —dijo emocionado el moreno. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones.

— ¿Qué cosa es esa?

— Halloween o, también conocido como, Noche de Brujas, se practica los 31 de octubre todos los años. Los niños se disfrazan de cosas atemorizantes y pasan por todas las casas diciendo '¿dulce o truco?'. Los adultos suelen dar caramelos y chupetines antes de recibir una docena de huevos podridos en sus ventanas. En las escuelas, se hacen concursos del traje más realista y espeluznante. Bailes. Juegos. Es muy popular en Norteamérica y aquí. Tal vez, Dumbledore quiere que organicemos todo sobre Halloween —explicó lo que sabía.

La cara de Draco le hizo reír. Estaba completamente desconcertado y asqueado cuando habló de los huevos podridos. Pero, quitando sus emociones, Potter pudo percibir un brillo de emoción en los orbes grisáceos.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

— Organizar eventos, como concursos, juegos, etcétera, hacer todo el decorado para que dé miedo,… —mientras hablaba, iba escribiendo las metas en un papel así no olvidarse de nada.

Se pasaron casi toda la noche, organizando lo que tenía que hacer cada uno y lo que debía organizar juntos. Repentinamente, el castigo se les hizo interesante para ambos. Organizar una fiesta no es nada sencillo, pero se puede encontrar lo divertido en todo. En vez, corregir palabra tras palabra no tiene algo bueno.

Agotados de pensar en cosas primordiales, se fueron a dormir. Empezarían a primera hora…


	5. V: Preparativos y Descubrimientos

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**V: Preparativos y Descubrimientos**

Ya tenían casi todo preparado con respecto a las asignaturas:

Decorado: ambos.

Música: Harry.

Concurso: Draco.

Juegos: Draco.

Comida y bebidas: ambos (con ayuda de los elfos).

Malfoy no estaba muy contento al tener dos cosas que hacer él solo y Potter solo una. Luego de una ardua explicación, Harry le hizo entender que el decorado era lo más importante de la fiesta y tenía mucho, demasiado, trabajo que hacer con las cosas electrónicas, gritos fantasmagóricos, etc.

La mañana pasó para ambos adolescentes, podían percibir la presencia de algún que otro profesor en los pasillos, cerca de donde se encontraban: el Gran Comedor. Las enormes mesas fueron desaparecidas, ahora solo había una pequeña mesa circular en el centro; tamaño suficiente para cinco personas.

El rugido del estómago del Slytherin les dio a entender que ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar.

— Estúpidas tripas —masculló sonrojado, abrazándose la panza.

— Vamos a comer antes que te comas a ti mismo; ese ruido se escuchó hasta el bosque prohibido —se burló el moreno levantándose de la silla.

— Estúpido Potter —maldijo—. ¿Y por qué te levantas? La comida debe aparecer en cualquier momento.

— Oh… —se mordió el labio inferior.

Los elfos de la cocina no deberían de estar muy contentos al tener que trabajar en vacaciones. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

Draco golpeó con fuerza la mesa de madera con ambos puños, provocando la caída de un par de lápices, hojas y borradores.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —chilló descontrolado.

Potter se levantó para recoger lo que el insensato de su compañero tiró. Al segundo de estar agachado, pudo percibir el aroma de rica comida. Alcanzó a escuchar un halago hacia la comida de parte de Malfoy y luego sus masticaciones. Hizo una mueca de asco y puso todos los utensilios en una esquina. También se dedicó a comer algo mientras seguía pensando en el decorado.

— ¿Por qué no usamos magia con todo esto y ya? —preguntó por enésima vez el rubio platinado ya almorzado y con las hojas en frente.

— Snape nos quitó las varitas.

— ¿Por qué no las recuperamos? ¡Todo sería más sencillo!

— Si quieres meterte en medio del bosque, ve tú, nadie se interpone en tu camino —lo miró de reojo. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser la siguiente pregunta y la siguiente, se tomó la molestia de detenerlo—. Si no quieres hacer los juegos ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade a buscar cosas? Tal vez te inspires —se levantó y se estiró. Algunos huesos de la espalda sonaron huecos.

— Auch —susurró—. Bien, si tú lo dices…

Resignado por el lado bueno de la fiesta, se dejó llevar para ver trampas y decorados escalofriantes junto a su compañero. La tarde era fresca, la brisa le hacía estornudar de vez en cuando y la nieve del suelo le entorpecía la caminata; y no solo eso, Potter aceleraba el paso cuando él no daba más.

Cejudo y jadeante, se detuvo al lado del Gryffindor en la entrada de un local oscuro y con las ventanas selladas con telas negras. En la puerta había un cartel con forma de calabaza que decía: 'atrévete si puedes'. Arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer que _alguien_ se atreviera a hacer algo tan… estúpido.

— Este local está cerrado hasta el sótano —se giró a ver a Harry—. Busquemos otros que tenga dos calabazas, aunque sea —se cruzó de brazos.

— No está cerrado —dijo cortante el de orbes esmeraldas—; simplemente, ponen esa trampa para los idiotas que creen a primera vista —le miró de reojo—. '_Atrévete si puedes_' —leyó el cartel que tenía en frente.

Unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron solas dejando a la vista un enorme salón con toda clase de cosas de Halloween: trampas mecánicas, esqueletos caminantes, calabazas chillonas, gallinas decapitadas, jinetes sin cabeza corriendo por doquier, entre otras cosas. El suelo se encontraba cubierto por una espesa niebla artificial, del techo caían gotas de lluvia que no mojaban, en las ventanas se proyectaba la cosa más aterrorizante que pensaba la persona que pasaba frente a ella.

El lugar perfecto para venir de compras.

Harry sonrió triunfante hacia el Slytherin y entró.

Malfoy se sintió ofendido pero no dijo nada, creyó que cerrar la boca sería lo mejor. Entró.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ambos.

Un vendedor se acercó a ellos. El pelo lo tenía como medusa y los ojos como reptil.

— Bienvenidos a mi tienda, muchachos. Los estaba esperando —les sonrió, mostrando dientes podridos.

— ¿Nos esperaba? ¿Cómo supo…? —el rubio miró desconfiado al hombre.

— Dumbledore me avisó recién —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. Giró sobre sus talones—. Vengan, tengo todo lo que necesitan —les indicó sobre su hombro, con la mano, que le siguiera.

Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Draco sin mirarlo y siguió al anciano hacia un ordenador. Malfoy se quedó en su lugar unos momentos más, asombrado por el movimiento del otro.

— ¿Viene mucha gente a comprar aquí? —quiso saber Harry, deteniéndose frente al mostrador.

— No muchos, solo los que tienen cultura muggle —contestó el vendedor. Tecleó rápidamente sobre el teclado y esperó a que se cargara lo que buscaba.

El rubio llegó al mostrador y miró interesado a Potter.

— Mira, no vendría mal uno de esos en el jardín —le mostró con la cabeza hacia el lado oeste del lugar. Contra la pared, temblaban dos puertas (de sótano) con dos cadenas manteniéndolas cerradas, de vez en cuando dos ojos rojos se asomaban curiosos— Genial, ¿eh? —sonrió imaginándose a los alumnos correr lejos de ese juguete.

— Hablas de sótano, ¿eh? Si, muy productivo… lo vendía mucho con los muggle —dijo el anciano—. Ésta es mi idea para su fiesta, muchachos —giró la pantalla hacia ambos adolescentes.

Del lado derecho estaba la foto del Gran Comedor, con las mesas largas de madera, y del izquierdo, el jardín con el bosque prohibido atrás. Draco arqueó una ceja, buscándole alguna anormalidad. Harry esperó paciente a que algo ocurriese. Malfoy carraspeó, impaciente. El vendedor pulsó 'ENTER' y ambas fotos cambiaron abruptamente.

El techo del Gran Comedor era un agujero negro, con brujas volando con calabazas bajo el brazo y los fantasmas desapareciendo en el centro del agujero; de las paredes caían miles de telas de araña con sus respectivas arañas gigantes caminando por ellas—moviendo sus bocas, amenazando con comer al primero que se les cruzara—, habían muertos pegados, descompuestos—agonizando su tortura eterna—, la sangre caía como agua de cada rincón, las cabezas eran pateadas por los no muertos como balones; el suelo era una ilusión: el bosque prohibido. Las mesas se dispersaban entre los enormes árboles, jinetes sin cabeza cabalgaban por doquier, hombres con cabeza de calabaza gritaban como locos, las ramas crujían. Muchos detalles más, pero los ojos de los adolescentes ya no sabían que eran, solo daban por seguro que aterraban.

El jardín era un cementerio, con neblina y gritos agonizantes, las criptas tenían los nombres de todos los alumnos. La puerta que antes había visto Draco, se encontraban dispersadas por todos lados. Reptiles y ratas caminaban por los pies. Zombis se tambaleaban cerca de su tumba con los brazos en alto y apestando. Los fantasmas, brujas y jinetes que salían del Gran Comedor corrían entre ellos, saltando las criptas y decapitando los miles de zombis que andaban por ahí.

Malfoy tragó saliva, con los ojos fuera de órbita. Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones, en verdad todo eso aterraba.

— Todo… todo eso es de… mentira… ¿verdad? —intentaba hablar el Slytherin.

— ¡Por supuesto, chico! Pero están hechos para confundirlos con lo real. Nadie saldrá herido, nuestros productos son más sanos que el pan… tal vez dé algún que otro paro cardiaco para los sensibles… —meditó para sí mismo—. Bueno, ¿qué les parece? —los volvió a mirar, sonriendo.

— Perfecto —murmuró cada vez más excitado Harry. Ya podía imaginarse _todo eso_ en el castillo dentro de un mes…

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

— Genial, muchachos. Lamentablemente, la plata no sale de los árboles y yo necesito venderlos… —se encogió de hombros.

— Háganos la cuenta, mientras nosotros miraremos cosas por ahí —sentenció decidido Draco. Esa imagen tan realista le convenció. Era perfecto.

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos salían de la tienda con los ánimos por el suelo.

— Es muy caro, Malfoy —se quejó mirando tantos ceros en ese papelito.

— No exageres, si juntamos podremos llegar a esa suma. Tenemos un mes, ¿no? —le arrebató el papel de las manos y se lo guardó en el pantalón.

— No lo sé… —torció os labios—. Tú eres rico pero yo no.

— Unos números no me quitarán esta fiesta de las manos —decidió deteniéndose en la calle—. No me mires así… Me gusta asustar a la gente y esas trampas son perfectas… es todo —se justificó sonrojado.

— Ajá… —rodó los ojos sin creerse nada—. ¿Cómo piensas resolver esto?

— Yo me encargo de pagar todo esto y tú decides los concursos y juegos —dijo sonriendo.

— Pero… —frunció las cejas—. Está bien, está bien—suspiró resignado.

Aún no se le salían las imágenes de la cabeza. ¡Justo lo que necesitaban!

Durante todo el resto del día, se las pasaron en sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Draco buscaba la forma de sacarle plata a su padre sin que él se diese cuenta o preguntase para qué la necesitaba; si no apareció aún en Hogwarts debió de ser porque no le contaron sobre su castigo. Eso era un alivio. Todas las ideas que tenía las escribía en un papel y, cuando las volvía a leer, tachaba las más disparatadas o imposibles.

Harry jugaba a las cartas, con una hoja y un bolígrafo al lado. A medida que tiraba una cantidad de cartas a la cama, escribía una oración en el papel. Jugar al solitario le inspiraba para esas cosas (¿por qué? No lo sabía). Tenía muchos juegos en mente, algunos muy macabros y otros más infantiles (especialmente para los de primero y segundo).

Para la cena, ambos juntaron sus ideas.

— Empieza tú —dijo Draco sacando el papel de su túnica.

— Esta bien. Mira —desdobló su propia hoja y la puso en medio de ambos.

Juegos y reglas Halloween

Buscador: un grupo de cinco o seis chicos saldrán al jardín a buscar 'algo' (ejemplo: cabeza con piedra dorada en el medio del cerebro). En su búsqueda aparecerán diversos monstruos para espantarlos y, así, quitarlos del juego (volver a la partida sin el tesoro); si llegan cerca de donde está escondido el tesoro, habrá más cabezas pero con diferentes cosas dentro. Para descubrir la verdadera cabeza, alguno de ellos deberá meter la mano a través del cuello y sacar lo que encuentre. Dos equipos competirán. El primero en llegar, gana.

Adivina adivinador: un chico deberá taparse los ojos y descubrir todo lo que le den de comer o tocar. Si descubre más de la mitad (y supera a su oponente), gana; si no, comerá el plato más repugnante.

Zorros y sabuesos: ocho chicos en cada bando. Uno son los llamados 'zorros' mientras que el otro 'sabuesos'. Los 'zorros' saldrán corriendo hacia diversos lugares, dejando huellas para que los 'sabuesos', en cuando salgan (cinco minutos después), tengan la oportunidad de encontrarlos. Tiempo límite: veinte minutos.

Hechizador: el cometido es convertir a su oponente en el animal más asqueroso, repugnante y aterrador que se te ocurra. El que logre los mayores gritos de la audiencia, gana.

Gallito ciego: se le tapan los ojos a alguien y éste debe buscar a sus oponentes. Si logra agarrar a alguno, debe adivinar quién es. Si no lo logra, perderá.

Malfoy leyó tres veces la pequeña hoja, asombrado de aquellos juegos. Jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido. Suerte que le dio ese trabajo a Potter…

— Gran mayoría de ellos son comunes en mi ciudad pero, al ver que nadie conoce mi cultura, tal vez se sorprendan… —comentó sonriente Harry.

— Me gustó "Buscador" —soltó con una sonrisa—. Aterrador, asqueroso, es perfecto para los mayores de tercer año. Perfecto, Potter —asintió una vez con la cabeza.

— ¿Pensaste en cómo conseguir la plata? —guardó el machete en su pantalón.

— Mas o menos, no es tan sencillo sacarle plata a mi padre. Pensé en —comenzó a leer—: ir a Gringotts y entrar a la bóveda en su nombre, es buena idea, pero tal vez los duendes le cuentes a mi padre todo y estaré perdido; otra opción es pedírsela pacíficamente, pero me preguntará para qué la quiero y se acabará todo; otra… sacarla de mis ahorros —susurró la última.

— Ésa me gustó.

— Pero al ver que hablamos de mis ahorros, se descarta —agregó rápidamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Te lo devolveré, ahora es algo urgente —insistía Harry.

Frente a ambos aparecieron sus respectivas comidas.

— No, tengo que pensar en otras formas —calló Draco y se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca. Luego, tomó de su vaso.

— ¡Vamos, Malfoy!

Y así comenzó una nueva riña entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué apuestas? —se escuchaba susurros desde una carpa en el campamento.

— Mi maquillaje y vestidos —respondió su compañera, convencida.

— ¡Eso es cosa de chicas! No me sirve a mí —reprochó Zabini con el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces… todas las pociones que hice especialmente para Weasley y Granger —Pansy sonrió, macabra.

— Perfecto. Yo doy mi dinero.

— Y tres días bajo mi mando.

— Olvídalo.

— No apuesto nada y tú tendrás que hacer las pociones solo —se encogió de hombros.

— Grrr, esta bien —ambos estrecharon las manos—. Si en ese mismo día no están juntos, prepárate —sonrió con maldad.

— ¡Já! Eso te digo a ti, van a estar juntos como caramelos.

— Ya quisieras.

— ¡Bien, pero me lo devuelves! Me costó mucho juntar todo eso —dijo derrotado y enojado el Slytherin.

— Si, claro —rodó los ojos.

— Ya tenemos casi todo listo y solo pasó un día —comentó emocionado el rubio, imaginándose de vacaciones muy pronto.

— Seguro, Malfoy. Ya quisieras. Aún no hicimos nada. Nos falta organizar los horarios, pensar en la comida, la música, los adornos… a comparación del total, solo dimos un paso de cien.

— Solo sirves para bajarme el ánimo, Potter.

— De nada —sonrió con sorna.

Luego de dos semanas yendo y viniendo entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, gran parte de las cosas ya estaban preparadas. Los ingredientes para la comida se encontraban en la cocina, los CD's de música junto con el equipo reposaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los adornos para los juegos de Harry descansaban en una esquina de la Sala Común de Slytherin, todo el decorado escalofriante aún sigue en el local (pensaban pasarlo a buscar cuando ya tenían que ponerlos en su lugar. Más probabilidades de que no se rompa). Faltaba solo dos semanas para que toda esa tortura acabase y el resto de sus compañeros volviesen.

Se tomaron libre esa semana, decidieron descansar luego de tanto pensar.

— Es imposible salir con esa nieve —se quejó Draco desde las escaleras mirando la tormenta de nieve a través de una ventana. Suspiró.

— Yo creo que le podemos encontrar lo positivo a todo esto —aventuró a decir Harry colgando de un columpio sostenido por la nada. Se balanceaba levemente.

— ¿Qué hay de positivo estar encerrados en la escuela? —lo miró.

— Mucho. Snape y McGonagall están revisando que todo lo que compramos esté bien y sin venenos (¿por qué sospechan de mí?). Filch debe de estar peinando a su gata. Podemos jugar, ¿no lo crees? El lugar es muy grande —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A qué? —se acomodó mejor para ver a su compañero.

— Escondida, La traes, Verdad o Consecuencia… Hoy no estoy inspirado para pensar en juegos… Tal vez si juego al solitario…

— Olvídalo. Verdad o Consecuencia. ¿Cómo es?

Harry suspiró y le explicó las reglas básicas.

— Que aburrido, solo con dos personas es muy… aburrido —no se lo ocurrió otra palabra.

— A veces, las consecuencias tendrán que ser específicas pero 'verdad' podría ser interesante —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. ¿Qué dices?

— Bueno, si… ¿Quién empieza?

— Yo… ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

— Verdad… no confío en ti, Potter —se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

— Como digas, ya confiarás —amplió su sonrisa—. A ver… ¿Alguna vez has salido con más de una chica a la vez?

— Cuándo no —se rió.

Harry se asombró mas no le extrañó.

— Eres un mujeriego.

— ¡Já! Mi turno. ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

— Verdad.

— ¿Cuántas novias o novios tuviste?

— Pues… —pensó unos segundos—. Cuatro novias y un acosador temible.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —le miró atónito.

¿Por qué sentía cosquillas al saber que Potter tuvo tantas novias? ¿Tantas? _Eso no es nada… pero mi pecho me dolió, de repente_, pensó confundido.

— Tu turno ya pasó. Escoge —le dijo Harry.

— Verdad.

— Miedoso —masculló por lo bajo.

— Cállate y habla.

— No tiene sentido lo que acabas de decir, Malfoy —entrecerró los ojos con una ceja arriba—. ¿Te besaste alguna vez con algún hombre?

— ¡Nunca! Escoge.

— Conse- —se detuvo en seco al notar un brillo maliciosos en los ojos grisáceos— Verdad.

— Tramposo. Dime a qué te referiste con 'acosador temible'.

— Eso no es una pregunta —se intentó proteger. Sentía sus mejillas cada vez más calientes a medida que iba recordando ese suceso.

— Si lo es… ¡Potter, no se escaparás de mis dudas!

— ¡Ay, está bien! Fue el año pasado en la secundaria de mi mundo. Un chico estaba obsesionado conmigo; a tal grado que, cuando nos invitaron a una fiesta de egresados, él me encerró en un armario poco espacioso y empezó a… a _tocarme_ —susurró con la cabeza gacha, completamente apenado al tener que contárselo a Draco.

El rubio frunció el ceño, muy irritado por la información. ¿Tocó a Harry? ¡Eligió su tumba!

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —cuestionó frívolamente.

Harry miró sorprendido al Slytherin, sin poder creer que lo que tenía en frente eran… ¿celos?

— Yo… yo… comencé a gritar y terminé partiéndole una escoba en la cabeza. Lo dejé inconsciente pero encima mío. Al final de la fiesta, se dignaron a apagar la música y escucharon mis gritos de auxilio. Amonestaron a ese chico y se burlaron de mí (aún lo siguen haciendo) —suspiró.

— Maldito…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Consecuencia —giró su cabeza hacia la ventana empañada.

— Quédate en bóxers hasta que termine el juego —se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo triunfante. Se recostó sobre la cadena del columpio. Sabía de ante mano que Malfoy no haría tal cosa y si no lo hace…— Si no lo haces, te daré una consecuencia peor.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás loco, Potter! —saltó del escalón, sumamente sonrojado. El corazón le latía a prisa. Harry le vería semi-desnudo. ¡AH!—. ¡Eres un pervertido!

— Tú me hiciste contarte mi recuerdo embarazoso, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

— ¡Tú…! —masculló entre rientes.

— Tic-tac —amplió aún más su sonrisa.

En el mundo muggle, las cosas se ven alborotadas por la próxima fiesta de disfraces. Solo dos semanas faltaban. Los negocios de dulces se encontraban abarrotados, los supermercados debían sustituir una y otra vez los dulces y disfraces. Todos los niños corrían alrededor de sus madres, rogando algún que otro disfraz poco barato.

En un negocio particular de dulces, las cosas no van mejor. Los vendedores iban de un lado a otro, con bolsas o una lista en las manos. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes atendía a una viejecita que no escuchaba bien, al parecer.

— ¡¡Señora, por favor, diga pronto lo que quiere!! —insistía impaciente el vendedor. Hacía veinte minutos que la anciana miraba el probador; el resto de la cola ya ponía cara de pocos amigos.

— Veamos… ¿Dónde estoy?

— Maldito vejestorio de poca memoria…

— Que encantador eres, jovencito —sonrió, amable—. Tú también me caes bien.

— ¡Santiago! Alguien te espera en la cocina, yo me encargo de la caja —le llamó un compañero.

— ¡Gracias! —miró por última vez al saco de arrugas y se alejó hasta la parte trasera.

La cocina era pequeña y se veían ollas colgando del techo. Un hombre de unos 30 años, le esperaba sentado la mesada con un sobre marrón en la mano; jugaba con él, paciente. Santiago se detuvo en seco en el umbral antes de saltarle encima.

— ¡Las conseguiste! —antes de que pueda agarrar el sobre, el hombre lo retiró.

— Mi paga, tus fotos —se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en una de las tantas ollas.

— Grrr… Aquí tienes. ¡Dame!

— Un placer hacer negocios con usted —agarró su dinero y, al momento, ya no tenía el sobre—. Disfrútelas… supongo —se levantó de su lugar y salió por la puerta trasera.

— Claro que lo haré, anciano —sonrió de forma maliciosa.

— Empieza a hacer frío, terminemos con eso —decía con un tomo suplicante el rubio, abrazándose a sí mismo, solo en bóxers y su bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello. Temblaba y se sobresaltaba cuando, sin querer, tocaba el vidrio de la ventana—. Condenada ventana, si tan solo tuviera mi varita… —mascullaba, cejudo, entre dientes.

— Si, creo que ya es suficiente —Harry se levantó del columpio, abrazándose a si mismo, en las mismas condiciones que Draco. El columpio desapareció al instante.

Ambos caminaron hacia el montón de ropa que tenían en una esquina. Sonrojados, no se miraron hasta ya estar completamente cubiertos. Sentir el calor de sus propias ropas les reconfortó. Hacía dos horas que peleaban en quién hacía la cosa más vergonzosa: perdió Harry. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Malfoy se largó a reír, recordando algunas consecuencias que le obligó a hacer a Harry. El morocho se sonrojó aún más. No tuve que proponer este juego, pensó apenado.

Subieron las escaleras hasta que, una de ellas, se decidió por moverse; terminaron en el séptimo piso.

— No me lo creo… —murmuró Harry—. Y…

— Se fue —concluyó la oración Draco mirando la escalera alejarse de su piso—. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que vuelva —se sentó en el suelo y suspiró.

— Si, eso creo —también se sentó.

Una tres horas después…

— Algo me dice que no volverá —dijo Harry mirando con rencor la escalera. ¿Lo soñó o se rió de él?

— Busquemos alguna otra forma de bajar —opinó el rubio.

Ambos se levantaron y limpiaron sus túnicas con las manos. Comenzaron su caminata, tocando paredes y gárgolas; estaban seguros que no encontrarían nada, pero intentarlo no costaba nada. No tardaron en cansarse y ya no buscaban una salida, simplemente caminaban.

— Así que… ¿nunca le fuiste fiel a alguna de tus novias? —cortó esa tensa atmósfera que los rodeaba.

— Nunca me vi en la obligación de hacerlo —respondió el rubio, llevándose las manos tras la nuca—. Todas ellas fueron… un juguete, supongo.

— Que frío puedes llegar a hacer, Malfoy —lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Quiéres que le sea fiel a alguien, Potter? —se detuvo y lo miró de forma cínica.

Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

— No me incumben esas cosas.

— Oh, pensé que… bah, ya qué —reanudó su paso hasta el Gryffindor—. Dime cuando quieres que sea fiel y lo haré… Harry —le susurró al oído y siguió su camino—. Me agarró hambre, busquemos comida.

Harry se quedó estático en su lugar, con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón detenido. ¿Qué fue ese 'Harry'? De repente, sintió mucho calor y unas enormes ganas de tirársele encima al rubio que buscaba detrás de las gárgolas algo de comida (¡qué desesperación!). Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya tuvo suficiente, ¡suficiente!

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó para el lado contrario que Draco, sabía a dónde ir a pensar y rogaba que Malfoy no lo recordase. Pasó tres veces frente a una pared y pensó lo mismo para abrir la puerta: _'lugar de descanso, lugar de descanso, lugar de descanso'_. La Sala de los Merodeadores se abrió para dejarle paso a una gran habitación con: cama, escritorio, biblioteca, almohadones en un rincón, música de fondo y una araña que iluminaba con sutileza. Perfecto, pensó. Se adentró y se tiró entre los almohadones. Cerró los ojos, esperanzado con poder olvidar todo lo que pensó hace minutos.

— ¿Por qué? No puede ser posible… pero lo acabo de comprobar… Estoy enamorado de Malfoy.

Se sonrojó aún más. ¿Cómo lo averiguó? Hacía tiempo que disfrutaba la compañía de Draco, sentía que el pelo se le erizaba cuando rozaba su piel y ya no le fastidiaba hablar con él. Es más, Verdad o Consecuencia lo dijo pensando justamente en eso (inconscientemente, quería conocerlo más). Pero eso no podía ser verdad, siempre se llevaron mal, nunca se soportaron y un prefecto debía cuidarlos a cada segundo para no matarse mutuamente. Que corazón masoquista, pensó largando un suspiro.

¿Qué pasó con Ginny? Él la amaba pero jamás pasó lo mismo que con Draco; ¿por eso no pensó más en ella hasta ese momento? ¡Qué frívolo!

Se cubrió la cara con una almohada y se dedicó a equilibrar sus pensamientos. Veamos… Ginny le sonreía y consolaba siempre que le pedía ayudaba o cuando le veía decaído; Draco le lanzaba un _crucio_ cuando tenía la oportunidad; Ginny le hacía reír; Draco le hacía llorar o malhumorar;…

— Masoquista —se repitió resignado.

Se ruborizó al recordar todo lo sucedido en la isla.

Poco a poco se fue durmiendo hasta que todo se le hizo negro.

Un sutil ruido le despertó abruptamente. Se sacó la almohada de la cara y miró hacia la pared de ladrillo de enfrente suyo. Malfoy le miraba desde allí, cruzado de brazos, con las cejas fruncidas y el pecho subiendo y bajando (como agitado).

— Desgraciado, durante cuatro horas te estuve buscando como condenado al no verte detrás de mí, buscando comida para la merienda y resulta que descansabas en este lugar —caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el rincón de almohadas.

Harry frunció las cejas y le tiró el cojín con furia.

— ¡Hey! —Draco la atrapó antes que le golpeara el pecho.

— ¡No me siento bien por tu comportamiento hacia mí y apareces así como así, gritándome por querer algo paz! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? —se sentó y preparó otro misil acolchonado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se detuvo, atónito. ¿Y a ese qué le picó ahora?

— De tu arrogancia y egoísmo.

— Jajaja. ¿Y ahora me saltas con eso? —se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, con la almohada en el centro—. Me conoces hace seis años, ¿por qué ahora me tiras el cojín y no hace años atrás?

— Porque… porque es ahora cuando tengo los almohadones —bajó el brazo, sintiendo el arma muy pesada.

Bajó la vista, apenado. Siempre se pone de malas y habla cualquier cosa cuando le levantan así de repente…

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

— ¿Cómo entraste?

— Pensé en ti —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

Harry se sonrojó.

— Ya me había olvidado de este lugar… Lo remodelaste bien. Nos servirá para dormir esta noche, si es que esa escalera no vuelve —miró a su alrededor.

—… Si, supongo —se levantó, corrió hacia el lado opuesto y se tiró en la cama—. Yo duermo aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Tú tienes ese rincón, yo me quedo con la cama! —devolvió la almohada al rincón y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Es que ahora soy una mascota? Yo pensé en ese lugar, yo me quedo con lo mejor —le sacó la lengua, divertido. A eso se refería antes, molestar a Malfoy era una gran diversión para él ahora; no como antes que prefería esquivarlo.

— Tienes todos los números para una buena golpiza, ¡te lo advierto!

— ¡Quítame a la fuerza si quieres este colchón! —se aferró al colchón con uñas y todo.

— Tú me obligaste…

El rubio se subió arriba del Gryffindor y pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura. Potter abrió los ojos, asombrado y soltó el colchón. Se echó a reír. Draco le miró por unos minutos.

— ¿Cosquillas? —sonrió con maldad.

— No, es que pensé que no harías eso… —mintió antes de agarrarse nuevamente de la cama—. Salte de encima y confórmate por los almohadones.

— Nunca.

Ahora sabía dónde tocar. Le empezó a hacer cosquillas por la cintura y axilas a Harry para poder sacarlo de ese lugar y acostarse él. Potter reía a carcajadas, retorciéndose para quitárselo de encima. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio miraba fijamente ese rostro aniñado, dulce e inocente. Lentamente, se le fue formando una sonrisa en los labios. Hasta que también rió por la escena. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Respirando entrecortadamente, Harry cayó rendido.

— Bas-basta y-ya, por fa-vor —suplicaba el morocho.

— ¿Te rindes?

— Si pero ya basta —se apoyó sobre los codos—. ¿Puedes… bajarte de mí ahora? —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Oh —rápidamente, el Slytherin se salió de la cadera del morocho.

— Gracias… Oye, ¿encontraste algo para comer? —se levantó de la cama y se tiró sobre los cojines.

— Ah, sobre eso… ¿No pudiste pedírselo a este cuarto? No hay nada detrás de las gárgolas.

— ¡Asco! —se cubrió la boca con ambas manos—. ¿Te hubieses comido algo si lo encontrabas?

— Claro que no, era tu merienda.

—… —le miró de reojo, molesto—. _No tienes remedio… pero ¿por qué te quiero tanto?_ —bajó la mirada al suelo—. _Siento que solo yo saldré perjudicado en todo esto…_

Sutilmente, Draco miró de reojo la reacción de Harry. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se le veía triste, ¿por qué? Algo en el pecho se le contrajo, quitándole el aire momentáneamente.

— Hacía mucho que no reía de esa forma —se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos.

— Malfoy… ríes…

— Claro que si, tarado —lo miró.

— Nunca te había visto de esa forma…

— Nunca más lo verás.

— Te veía lindo —susurró, sonriendo embobado.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada —se rió bajito—. _Ojala nunca me vea en la necesidad de decirte lo que siento… No seré una de tus 'novias cornudas'. Tampoco soy tan ingenuo… _

Al día siguiente, ambos salieron de la sala y vieron que la escalera nunca tocó su piso nuevamente. Hasta la noche, se quedaron en el pasillo hablando entre ellos. Insultos (nunca faltaban), risas (Harry hacía lo imposible para volver a ver ese rostro angelical de rizos rubios), de todo habían es esas conversaciones. Bien entrada la madrugada, el prefecto Luka Miwa los encontró y los castigó por el resto de la semana. "No tenían permiso de andar por la escuela", simplemente les justificó. Draco no volvió a salir de su Sala Común, al igual que Harry. Solo en la hora de las comidas se veían y lo aprovechaban para cuchichear entre ellos (comentarios sobre Luka, Filch, Snape y, hasta de, Dumbledore).

Pues, esa semana no fue tan mala para ambos compañeros. Sorprendentemente, se las ingeniaban para escabullirse entre los cuadros para encontrarse y esconderse en el jardín (sumamente abrigados). No sabía porqué lo hacía Draco, pero él solo deseaba estar con ese rubio…

Lo que no sabía, era que Draco también comenzaba a disfrutar su compañía…


	6. VI: Terror

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**VI: ****Terror**

Ya había llegado el día para la fiesta de Halloween y, por tontos, dejaron_ todo_ para último momento. Esa mañana, Harry agarró su campera y bufanda y salió corriendo de la Sala Común. Primero pasó por la cocina, robó algo para comer él y Draco, y siguió su maratón hasta la entrada, en donde habían acordado para encontrarse. El camino no fue tan tranquilo como esperaba, Peeves le interrumpió y lo entretuvo con uno de sus juegos peligrosos; con dificultad, logró esconderse y escabullirse para alejarse. La entrada cada vez parecía más lejana, la bebidas en su mochila se revolvían como maracas en carnaval; no tuvo que haber agarrado gaseosas para ese momento.

Cuando logró llegar, Malfoy le esperaba igual de abrigado y con cara de pocos amigos.

— Llegas tarde, Potter.

— Lo siento, me encontró Peeves y no me fue fácil esquivar sus bombas apestosas —se asqueó al recordar ese aire denso con sabor a vómitos y cloaca estancada—. Toma, logré sacar esto de la cocina —se quitó la mochila del hombro y se la entregó.

— Llegas tarde, Potter…

— Ya me lo dijiste y me discul-. ¡Profesor Snape!

Dio un brinco hacia atrás, asombrado ante la llegada del profesor de Pociones.

— Veo que te asombra verme —sonrió con sorna—. McGonagall me mandó para entregarles esto —metió su mano en la túnica y extrajo un par de varitas—. Las necesitarán para acomodar el decorado.

— ¡Genial, mi varita! —chilló contento el rubio, agarrando la suya y agitándola—. No sabes cómo te extrañé, chiquita… —se la llevó a la mejilla.

Harry agarró la suya propia y la guardó al instante.

— Gracias.

— Será mejor que se apresuren. En doce horas empieza la fiesta, ¿verdad?

— ¡Si! Adiós —Potter le agarró la mano a Malfoy y salió corriendo del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo con un saco humano a su espalda.

Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlo: buscar el decorado, ordenar toda la escuela, crear un par de trucos, preparar las zonas de los juegos, ver el orden de la música y ¡sus disfraces!

— Ya decía yo que nos faltaba algo importante —se decía Harry mientras entraban a Hogsmeade.

— ¿Qué? Tenemos todo listo.

— Los disfraces, Malfoy. ¿De qué nos disfrazaremos?

— Oh… ¡Qué se yo!

Giraron hacia el local del decorado y pidieron que enviase todo al castillo. El vendedor, cortés, le hizo el favor de ordenar el jardín como le mostró la vez pasada en su computador. Sumamente agradecido, Harry le sonrió ampliamente y salieron del lugar. Buscaron algún lugar de disfraces pero les fue imposible: en el mundo mágico no existían esas cosas…

— ¿¡Me estás cargando!?

— No bromeo, Potter. Aquí no existe algo como eso.

— No hay local de disfraces… —se masajeó la sien unos segundos—. Que pesadilla. Tendré que llevarte a mi mundo para comprarlo.

— ¿Al mundo muggle? Ni loco. Ese lugar repugnante no lo toco ni aunque te estés muriendo, Potter —se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su seguridad.

— Es mi mundo, Malfoy; no muerde —le miró ofendido—. Prepárate.

Le extendió la mano mientras sacaba la varita del abrigo. A regañadientes, Draco se aferró al brazo para no perderse en medio del viaje. Harry se estremeció por el hecho de tener el aliento del rubio en su cuello; intentó concentrarse lo mejor posible y ambos desaparecieron de la larga calle. Aparecieron en otra calle igual de nevada y llena de personas. Algunos locales seguían abiertos mientras que otros ya habían comenzado su jornada.

Draco Malfoy miraba con asco y esquivaba a las personas como si fueran ratas de alcantarilla; mantenía su mano alrededor de la varita, preparada para atacar al primer infeliz que se atreva a tocar si túnica. Mantenía las cejas fruncidas, intimidado a los niños y algunas ancianitas de la otra calle. Ante superioridad, le animaba a permanecer más rato; tal vez no desaproveche tanto ese mundo…

Harry frunció las cejas, pero en desaprobación. Ese Draco… ni pizca tenía de bueno y ya su corazón se enamoró. Le agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo tiró hacia donde él iba. Debieron caminar unas cuadras más para llegar a las cuadras de cotillos y disfraces. Miraban las vidrieras, buscando algo espeluznante y realista a la vez.

— No es necesario que sea tan realista; no encontrarás nada con esos cometidos —le dijo Harry saliendo del cuatro local.

— Si no es realista, ¿para qué hicimos todo eso en la escuela?

— Tú solo busca un disfraz, el realismo lo hacemos nosotros.

Ya para el mediodía, ambos adolescentes salieron con sus respectivas bolsas en mano. Costó trabajo, pero por fin logró convencer al Sly que comprase ese conjunto. Solo necesitaban algo de maquillaje y estarían listos. Las pinturas las pagó Harry (como también los disfraces) ya que era el único que tenía 'dinero muggle'.

— Dos hamburguesas con queso, papas grandes y dos ensaladas —ordenó Potter al joven trabajador quien anotaba todo en un papel.

— ¿Las gaseosas de qué las quiere?

— No, no. Gaseosas, no, por favor.

— Muy bien. Ahora les traigo el pedido —y se retiró hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me pediste? —el rubio miró extrañado la carta del restaurante.

— Comida chatarra.

— ¿Comeré chatarra? —le miró, furioso.

— Comida chatarra es la comida típica de la ciudad —se encogió de hombros. No era la aclaración más correcta, pero de qué otra forma se lo podía explicar. Malfoy tenía una mentalidad muy cerrada—. Te gustará —le sonrió—. Pruébala y luego quéjate.

A los diez minutos, el mismo muchacho dejó el pedido en una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Harry agarró las hamburguesas y puso una en frente del Slytherin. Sacó el envoltorio que la protegía de la suciedad y le dio un mordisco.

— ¿No hay tenedores ni nada? —cuestionó Draco mirando a Potter con una mueca de asco.

— Esto no se come con cubiertos. No seas tan cortés y come como todo el mundo.

— No me compares con el mundo; yo soy mejor —dijo con aire de superioridad.

— Cómo quisiera meterte esa hamburguesa entera en la boca… —masculló el morocho.

La comida pasó más tranquila de lo que ha esperado el Gryffindor. Malfoy no habló más de los malos modales por comer con las manos ni se quejó del sabor; al contrario, volvieron a hablar sobre la organización de los juegos y la música.

— Me sorprende que mi padre no haya llegado nunca al colegio durante este mes —habló Draco con una papa frita en la boca.

— Tal vez a Snape le diste lástima y prefirió no castigarte más de la cuenta —se encogió de hombros. Agarró la mochila y sacó las latas de gaseosa; las puso en la mesa. Malfoy agarró una.

— Hoy termina el castigo.

Abrió la latita y le explotó en la cara. La espuma le resbalaba por las mejillas y el pelo; toda la ropa la tenía mojada y con olor a Coca-Cola. Permaneció quieto y con los ojos abiertos por unos minutos, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de pasar.

Harry le miró igual de asombrado y luego recordó su maratón en el castillo antes de salir. Agachó la cabeza, sonrojado, y no pudo guardar más la risa. Se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…

El rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó. Todo el local le miraba divertido.

— ¡Puta madre, Potter! ¡Lo hiciste adrede! —aventó la lata al suelo y caminó hacia la puerta en donde estaba dibujado un muñequito varón.

— No, no. ¡Draco! ¡Jajaja!

Corrió hacia el baño y entró.

Malfoy se limpiaba la cara con agua y jabón. Se sentía pegajoso y con frío.

— Lo siento, no quise… me había olvidado que estaban agitadas —se disculpaba apenado el morocho.

— Me las pagarás —lo miró de reojo a través del espejo.

— Déjame ayudarte, así no lograrás nada.

Tímido y con la risa en la garganta, se le acercó y sacó un poco de papel para mojarlo con agua y jabón.

— Déjalo, yo me encargo —sacó sutilmente las manos del rostro—. Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Qué harás? —lo miró con desconfianza.

— El jabón arde si te toca los ojos. Solo te limpiaré lo más posible.

Draco obedeció.

Potter se ruborizó y posicionó la mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha para mantener quieta la cabeza. Su piel se sentía tibia y suave, como terciopelo; tocar esa cara le dio un choque de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva y empezó a rozar el papel por las zonas sucias. Tenía unas ganas enormes de probar esos labios rosados, quería…

Pasó el papel por la boca y la dejó ahí por unos segundos, embobado.

— Eso no sabe bien, quítalo —pidió Draco en un susurro.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué hacías? Te quedaste como tortolito… —le acusó antes de mojarse de nuevo la cara con agua para sacarse el jabón sobrante.

— Na-nada… olvídalo —se giró y tiró el papel al cesto.

— ¿Te gusto, Potter? —Draco le miró de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Por qué crees esa tontería, Malfoy? —no se atrevió a mirarlo—. _¿Qué? Yo… ¡Ah! _

— Mírame y contéstame —se enderezó y agarró un papel seco para restregárselo en la cara.

Harry se giró.

— No —dijo rápidamente y volvió a girarse, haciendo como si se limpiara las manos.

— No me miraste —le culpó el Sly sacándose el trozo de los ojos.

— Si lo hice, tú te estabas limpiando —se encogió de hombros.

Sintió que le agarraban del hombro y le obligaban a dar media vuelta en su lugar. Chocó contra la pared al perder el equilibrio. Gimió al sentir la máquina de secado automático contra su columna.

— ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, Malfoy!? —le miró.

— Estás rojo… —sonrió de forma maliciosa.

— Cierra la boca —se sacó la mano del hombro de un manotazo.

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultas? Sé que te mueres por mi —puso una mano sobre su cadera.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy tan tarado de sentir eso? No soy masoquista, ¿sabes?

— ¿Seguro? —arqueó una mano.

— _No_ —pensó, lamentándose—. Basta, Malfoy. Volvamos a la mesa, tenemos comida aún y hay que pagar.

Tenía pensado salir del baño antes que el otro hiciese algo descabellado. Tarde. Draco le agarró del brazo y le tiró sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sientes? —le susurró al oído con sensualidad, abrazándolo por la cintura.

— Mal-Malfoy… ya basta —suplicó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué? —le levantó el rostro por la barbilla—. Noté la forma en que te quedaste viendo mi boca…

— Yo… —se sonrojó aún más.

— Tú… ¿qué? —se acercó lentamente a ese dulce rostro hasta rozar los labios de Harry.

El Gry no pudo aguantar más y terminó se juntar las bocas. Quería sentirlo más, quería profundizar ese contacto. No quería olvidárselo más. Pasó los brazos por la nuca del Slytherin y abrió la boca. Delineó con su lengua la boca del otro, buscando el paso, hasta que por fin lo logró. Sentía un sabor dulce, único.

— _La venganza es tan dulce…_ —pensó con malicia el rubio—. _Por Salazar, ¡que asco es esto!_ —a la fuerza, permitió que el contacto durase unos momentos más hasta que ya no sabía de dónde sacar aire para sus pulmones.

Lentamente se separaron, sonrojados y jadeantes. Se miraron.

— Así que te gusto… —habló por fin Draco, demostrando con su sonrisa la burla y el desprecio a la vez.

Harry se alejó lo más que la pared le daba. Malfoy se burló de él con ese beso y ahora sabía su secreto. Quería llorar, llorar de rabia y darle un buen golpe en ese hermoso y diabólico rostro. Apretó con fuerza su puño. No significó nada ese beso para él, solo fue… otro juego. Otro juego, ¿verdad?, pensó Potter, humillado.

— Jajaja, el gran Harry Potter… enamorado de un chico… ¡Jajaja! —se reía.

— Malfoy… eres… eres un…

En el momento en que las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos esmeraldas, su puño se incrustó en la mejilla izquierda del rubio. Éste cayó al suelo por el fuerte impulso y un hilito de sangre le salió del labio reventado. Miró al Gryffindor, asombrado, mientras levantaba la mano hacia la herida.

— ¡Eres lo peor, Malfoy! ¡Te odio, te desprecio, no quiero verte en mi vida! ¡Púdrete, jodida serpiente! —le escupió sin poder lograr detener su llanto.

Salió del baño a grandes zancadas; empujaba a los que se le cruzaban por el camino y devolvía las maldiciones que le dedicaban. Estaba enojado, estaba humillado, estaba con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía destruido. Cuando traspasó la puerta de salida, se echó a correr hacia la nada, simplemente quería alejarse de ese repugnante reptil. ¡Al demonio, quería llorar como nunca lo hizo! ¡Desahogarse y hacer desaparecer ese amor no correspondido que empezó hace un mes!

— _¡¡Lo odio!!_ —pensó en medio de fuertes sollozos.

¿Qué fueron esas lágrimas?, pensaba el rubio a medida que se levantaba del suelo de cerámica y restregaba la mejilla dolida. Nunca había visto llorar a alguien por sus hechos; bueno, si, en realidad, si. Pero Potter… Se miró al espejo cuando un hombre adulto entró al baño y le cuestionó por su estado. Draco lo mandó al demonio tan pronto como su boca recuperó la movilidad y salió apresurado del local. No llegó ni a la cuadra cuando el mesero se le acercó y le detuvo.

— Debe pagar.

— ¿Qué?

Metió la mano dentro de su túnica y notó que su plata no era la misma que la del mundo muggle. Maldiciendo a todos los que recordaba, sacó _su _dinero y le puso cuatro monedas de oro en la palma al adolescente.

— Confórmate con esto —se giró y salió hacia donde creía se había ido el Gryffindor.

El mesero miró las monedas, atónito. ¡Oro! Se guardó tres monedas en su delantal y la otra se la mostró al dueño. Tendría un buen salario con eso…

El rubio viró en todas las cuadras posibles, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a ese imbecil. ¡El que tendría que estar enojado era él!

— Cielos… ¿dónde estará?... ¡Oh, demonios!

Volvió lo más rápido posible a local de comida y agarró sus bolsas de disfraces y pinturas. Luego de asegurarse de tener todo, buscó al moreno con la ayuda de esos despreciables humanos sin magia.

— ¿Vio pasar a un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, con túnica negra y bufanda naranja y dorada?

Cuando sus pasos ya no daban más, decidió detenerse en una plaza y sentarse en una banca alejada de la entrada. Se encontraba ya lejos del local y Malfoy no se guiará hasta aquella zona. Abrazó sus piernas. Pensar en ese beso le lastimaba (cuando en realidad debió de recordarlo como un logro); pensar en el Slytherin le dolía. Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía odiarlo; no podía, no quería. Él lo amaba y no negaba que le gustó ese contacto. Pasaron unos veinte minutos, entonces logró convencerse de buscar al mago y volver al mundo mágico. Lo único que tenía que hacer junto a ese maldito rubio traicionero era organizar la fiesta y luego… se la pasaría con sus amigos. ¡Sus amigos volverán ese mismo día! Ya quería hablar a solas con Ron…

Se levantó y se estiró, vago. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. En seis horas era la fiesta y aún no habían organizado _nada_.

Se apresuró a salir y buscar en todos los lugares que 'creía' que Malfoy debía estar.

Para las tres de la tarde, escuchó un 'jovencito, jovencito' tras su espalda. Harry dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una viejecita.

— Jovencito, ese muchacho lo anda buscando hace más de una hora —le indicó con la mano—. Se lo nota desesperado…

— Muchas gracias, abuelita —le estrechó la mano, amistoso, y caminó hacia su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

A la fuerza, le arrebató las bolsas de la mano.

— ¡Eh, tú…! —Draco se giró, furioso—. ¡Potter, al fin te encuentro! —se sonrosó levemente.

— ¿Me buscabas? Qué sorpresa… —le agarró de la manga de la túnica con fuerza y tiró de él hasta un callejón.

— Eh, eh, ¡eh! —saltaba intentando seguir el ritmo del Gry.

Se escondieron de la vista curiosa de 'no magos' y Harry aprovechó para transportarse a Hogwarts. Sin hablar ni mirarse, entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron todo el decorado esparcido por todos los rincones.

— Yo me encargo de este lugar, ve a buscar las cosas que tengas en tu Salón —le ordenó seriamente.

Sin atreverse a hablar aún, Malfoy salió del lugar para buscar los adornos para los juegos. ¿Cómo empezar a hablar? Rayos, tal vez no tuvo que haber hecho eso…

Harry sacó la varita y apareció el estereo con la música que guardaba en su Salón. Lo puso en un rincón.

Murmuró: '_Wingardum Leviosa_' y así fue como, lentamente, los objetos se fueron posicionando en sus respectivos lugares; y junto con un '_Fijación'_ se quedó tranquilo de que nadie lo quitará de su lugar. Media hora después, ya tenía preparado todo el Gran Comedor. Aún sentía miedo por si rompían esas preciosidades tan caras. Decidió poner '_Impervius'_ en todas las paredes, suelos y techos (si tiraban agua tanto accidental como adrede no se mojará). Satisfecho, salió hacia el jardín y puso un piso de niebla espesa; de día no se veía, pero de noche esperaba ser un lugar espeluznante. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el resto del colegio con los adornos flotando detrás. Durante las cuatro horas que tuvo para remodelar el establecimiento no se cruzó ni una sola vez con el Slytherin; en parte se sentía aliviado, no sabía cómo mirar de ahora en más a ese chico. Si con odio o dolor. Miró el reloj y abrió los ojos con miedo. En media hora llegarían todos y aún no preparó los juegos ni la música.

Bajó corriendo hacia el comedor y se sorprendió ver completamente todo listo: mesas con comida, el estereo, un escenario del lado contrario de la entrada, los jinetes sin cabeza y hombres-lobo caminaban de un lado a otro con la luz de las estrellas iluminándolo.

— Nada mal, ¿no? —escuchó hablar al rubio detrás suyo.

Se sorprendió pero no le miró.

— No, nada mal. Me iré a cambiar —pasó por su costado y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón.

— Potter, debemos hablar.

— No.

Draco le siguió a duras penas.

— ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

— ¡Pues, yo no! —aceleró el pasó y se perdió entre las escaleras.

— ¡Cielos! —se detuvo, resignado—. A este paso, no lograré nada… —dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Con solo cinco minutos para que llegue el resto de los estudiantes, Harry y Draco ya estaban listos para empezar la fiesta. Conectaron la música y dejaron libres a todos los animales sobrenaturales para que corriesen entre las lápidas y las mesas de comida. Los elfos se ganaron la gratitud de Draco y la admiración del Gryffindor.

Harry se disfrazó de vampiro, con dos puntos rojos en el cuello y un hilito de sangre saliéndole de entre la comisura de sus labios rosados; su ropa era ajustada y negra, el pelo lo tenía tirado hacia atrás con gel y la capa de su espalda volaba a cada brisa. Mientras que Draco era el mismísimo ángel negro: sus ropas se encontraban rajadas (se le veía el estómago y los brazos), las alas las tenía heridas (la sangre caía de a gotas y se le veía el hueso del ala derecha) y el cabello revoltoso.

— _Que hermoso está… _—pensó Harry mirándolo de reojo de arriba abajo. Se ruborizó.

— Te ves… bien —murmuró Draco sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Cierra la boca —retractó furioso.

— ¡Señores Potter y Malfoy! —llamó McGonagall con su traje de bruja—. Magnífico trabajo, todo se ve espeluznante y perfecto. Mis felicitaciones.

— Muchas gracias, profesora —sonrió Harry.

— ¿Tienen todo listo? Los carruajes están a punto de aterrizar.

— Todo listo —dijo Draco.

— ¡Oh, no!

— ¿Qué tienes, Potter?

— No compramos los caramelos de limón para el director —se golpeó la frente.

— Que se pudra —masculló Draco.

— Señor Malfoy… —le advirtió la profesora—. Aún tienes tiempo, Potter, para conseguirlos si quiere salir. Ahora los profesores nos encargaremos de todo. Ya leímos las reglas de los juegos y el orden de la música. ¡Disfruten! —se alejó.

— Volveré luego.

— Iré contigo —Draco caminó a un lado de Harry y salieron del castillo.

— ¿Estás loco? Suficiente tengo para tenerse al lado —le miró con odio.

— Hay que hablar y si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, lo harás por las malas —le amenazó con la misma mirada.

— Tsk —chistó—. Haz lo que quieras.

Ambos reaparecieron en el mismo lugar que en la mañana. Buscaron desesperados algún local de dulces mas todos se encontraban cerrados con rejas y candados; por más de una cuadra todo era igual. En una de las curvas, Potter logró deshacerse del Slytherin y seguir caminando solo. Se sentía destruido y ese imbecil no le dejaba solo para hundirse en su tristeza. A una manzana de distancia vio luces de diferentes colores que tintineaban a un ritmo desconocido. Sonrió y corrió hacia allí. La dulcería ya tenía la reja puesta para cerrar, pero los vendedores seguían en sus puestos detrás del mostrador. Entró por la pequeña puesta y fue derecho hacia la caja.

— Disculpe, vengo apurado —dijo atropelladamente.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —se giró el vendedor con una gran sonrisa en la boca—. _Dios, es él…_

— ¿Me podría dar una bolsa de caramelos de limón?

— Si, seguro, venga, acompáñeme —hizo pasar al adolescente y lo guió para el sótano, en donde guardaban todos los dulces restantes.

— ¡Eh, Santiago! —le llamó su compañero.

— Quiere caramelos y ya guardé todo en sus cajas. No tocará nada, lo tendré vigilado —le guiñó un ojo, divertido y fue hacia su cliente.

Harry entró con precaución, esquivando cajas y escaleras; las luces tintinearon al principio para luego quedarse fijas y así iluminar cada rincón. El vendedor pasó por su costado y se detuvo en frente de una caja en especial. Buscó los caramelos que le pidió. El morocho esperó lo más cerca de la puerta posible.

— ¿Únicamente limón o de diferentes sabores? —le miró sobre el hombro.

— Solo limón.

— Perfecto, Harry, aquí tienes —sacó la bolsa y cerró la caja con la misma cinta.

Potter quedó petrificado en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Cómo? Oh… rayos —murmuró con regaño hacia él mismo.

— ¿Quién eres? —afinó la mirada.

— Un vendedor de dulces en el mundo muggle —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

— Mundo muggle… ¡Eres mago!

Santiago se rió. Harry corrió hacia la puerta.

— _Accio Varita_ —la varita del vendedor voló hacia su mago y la apuntó hacia el frente—. _¡Incárcero!_ —del suelo, miles de gasas salieron volando hacia el de ojos esmeralda y lo apresaron como presa. Lo tiraron al piso y le taparon la boca para no gritar. Santiago caminó tranquilamente hacia el adolescente y se puso a su costado, en cuclillas, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios—. Mi querido Harry Potter, no quería que nuestro primer encuentro sea de esta forma… pero, si las cosas se dieron así, ¡lástima! —se rió—. Te estuve buscando por muucho tiempo…

El morocho intentó penetrar con la vista a su oponente mas solo logró otra risa estridente. Forcejeó con fuerza; las gasas le lastimaron las muñecas y las costillas. Gimió.

— _¿Por qué me tuve que separar de ese imbecil?... Maldición, ¡Draco!_

— Condenado, me dejó plantado en medio de este apestoso mundo —maldecía el rubio en medio de un parque, con niños disfrazados alrededor—. Mocosos, ¿a eso llaman disfraz? —todos los que le escucharon, se alejaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Chistó.

Se acercó a los columpios y se sentó, despreocupado. Casi al instante, cayó para atrás por el impulso de ese juguete. 'Bendijo' a todos los santos, dioses, suelos y lo que se te ocurra para luego ver que las madres protegían las orejas de sus hijos. Se levantó lentamente para que ni la cabeza ni el huesito dulce de su trasero le punzaran. Vio acercarse a un chico de, aproximadamente, diecinueve años con su banda; todos traían botellas de alcohol.

— ¡Hermoso, me gusta tu disfraz! —habló el que parecía el líder.

— Tírate a un pozo —le cortó malhumorado entre las cadenas—. _¿Cómo se podía mantener sentado Potter en esta cosa? ¡Me ataca!_

— Si este ángel negro me salva, me tiro las veces que sea necesario —dijo seductor a pocos centímetros de su rostro—. Dame tu disfraz, ¿quieres? Tal vez me entre…

— ¿Quiéres mi disfraz? —le miró a los ojos.

Luego de salir de entre los brazos matones de ese columpio, se golpeó las palmas de las manos, quitándose el polvo. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

— Jodido imbecil, consíguete a otro para esas cosas —mascullaba mientras dejaba atrás a los cinco matones agonizando entre moretones y cortaduras—. ¿A dónde fue ese león? ¡Al demonio con él, me vuelvo!

Entró a un local y se encerró en un vestidor. Sacó la varita de entre las plumas del ala sana y volvió a Hogwarts en un dos por tres.

Veinte minutos después, el compañero de Santiago lo saludó y le entregó las llaves del local, encargándolo de cerrar todo y preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente. El empleado asintió con la cabeza, animado. Limpió el suelo y las mesas, acomodó las sillas y quitó todo el dinero de la caja registradora (lo guardó en una caja fuerte). Bajó completamente las rejas y apagó las luces. El local quedó completamente cerrado para visitantes y compradores. Santiago vivía solo, sus padres aún permanecían de viaje en otro continente; nadie le impedía no llegar a su departamento esa noche. Sonrió por ese pensamiento y volvió a bajar al sótano.

— Muy bien, Harry. Ya todos se fueron —le comunicó, complacido, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla, contra la pared. Los ojos verdes le miraron fijamente, mitad furioso mitad dolido. Volvió a intentar soltarse de ese hechizo pero nada logró; únicamente, un hilito de sangre salir de su boca que ensució la gasa.

— No te esfuerces, éste hechizo no puede ser contraatacado sin una varita —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. Desde hace años quería verte personalmente; hasta ahora solo me conformaba con estas porquerías —sacó de su uniforme el sobre marrón y le enseñó sus propias fotos en la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura, entre otras (la mayoría con poca vestimenta)—. Me siento complacido de que hayas venido tú a mí y no al revés.

— _¡Púdrete!_ —pensó con repugnancia.

Quería salir de allí y molerlo a golpes por atreverse a tocarlo. Pero… su mente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una mano fría en su cintura que subía y bajaba amenazante. Gimió con miedo; cerró los ojos con fuerza. Traía dos costillas rotas, eso le aminoraba aún más las pocas probabilidades que tenía de salir de ahí.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu novio? Ya no tienes, ¿verdad? —le miró fijamente—. Hablo de ese rubio entrometido con mirada de perro chihuahua. Es preferible que no lo veas más, ya me tienes a mí —le apuntó con la varita la cabeza y el gel desapareció, para dejar paso a su común pelo revoltoso—. Así te vez más apetecible —sonrió.

Santiago se levantó e hizo desaparecer todas las gasas. El moreno cayó al suelo y gritó de dolor; una lágrima se le escapó. Intentó ignorar su punzante sufrimiento, se levantó y corrió lo más pronto posible a la entrada. El oji-celeste sonrió.

— ¡_Alohomora_, maldición! —gritó Harry sin su varita (Santiago se la arrebató hace tiempo y la escondió en algún lugar recóndito de ese local).

Santiago rió.

— Mi bello vampirito, eres tan inocente —se acercó a él.

— ¡No te me acer-! —no terminó su advertencia cuando sintió un fuerte puño sobre sus costillas lastimadas y el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

— Eres un mal amante, mi pequeño Harry.

Alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Sumamente emocionados, Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron de sus carruajes con sus respectivos disfraces y corrieron al castillo para llegar primeros. ¡Ya querían ver a su amigo! Entraron y saludaron a todos los fantasmas que se les cruzaban, esquivaron a un malhumorado Slytherin que se acercaba a sus propios amigos y abrieron de par en par la puerta. Todos los decorados los dejaron desconcertados y, más de una vez, Hermione y Ginny gritaron por los hombres-lobos.

— ¡Esto es genial! —chilló el pelirrojo antes de correr hacia la mesa de comidas.

— En verdad da terror todo esto —murmuró la castaña.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó la Weasley menor—. ¿Lo vez?

— Ya aparecerá, debe de estar dando los últimos toques —le animó Hermione.

— ¡Por todos los santos, miren el jardín! —saltó Ron con la boca llena.

— ¡¡KYAAA!! —saltaron ambas.

Draco saludó a todos sus amigos y separó a Pansy sutilmente con la excusa de mostrarle unos arreglos. Ella se emocionó notoriamente y Malfoy, sin saber porqué, se sintió culpable.

— Te vez bien con esas alas, Draco —le halagó sonriente.

— Estás hermosa con ese vestido —le sonrió. El vestido era ajustado y le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

— Gracias —se sonrojó—. ¿Para qué me querías ver?

Draco pensó cinco veces lo que tenía que decirle.

— No te ilusiones, ¿quieres?

La agarró de los desnudos hombros y le besó con dulzura en los labios. Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida pero le correspondió al instante. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más fogoso hasta que el aire no alcanzaba para ambos. Se separaron, ruborizados (solo ella).

— Lo siento, luego hablamos —dijo él y desapareció entre los alumnos.

No puede ser, no sintió lo mismo que meses atrás. Esos besos con las chicas le volvían loco, le excitaban; y ahora… ¡nada! ¿Por qué recordó el beso con Potter? Se imaginó besándose con Harry y de esa forma sí pudo reaccionar. ¡No es posible! Se golpeó la frente con fuerza y salió al patio. Se perdió entre la niebla.

— ¿Qué tienes? —llamó su atención Zabini que le siguió hasta el lago.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Respiro —se sentó a un lado suyo, despreocupado.

— No lo hagas al lado mío —se apartó para no tocarlo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo? —le miró molesto.

Blaise le miró con una ceja arriba.

— No entiendo a mi cabeza, ¿contento? —desvió la vista.

— ¿Con respecto a qué?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por _mí_? —frunció las cejas.

— Qué se yo… ¿curiosidad? —se llevó las manos a la nuca.

— Desgraciado… temo estar enamorándome. ¿A gusto?

— Jajaja, Draco Malfoy enamorado. ¿Y quién es el infeliz? —le miró burlón.

— Te reirás. ¡Deja de preguntar! Suficiente con la información que te acabo de dar —se levantó a duras penas—. Malditas alas, las quemaré —las volvió a acomodar detrás de su espalda.

— Está bien, no diré nada más. Por cierto, me gusta esa herida del ala… Parece tan realista.

— ¡Está bien! ¡De Potter, de San Potter! —se tiró al suelo, boca abajo.

— Yo no dije nada, ¿verdad?

— Odio cuando me sacas las cosas de esa forma —le miró acusador.

Zabini rió.

— ¿Eres homo?

— Desgraciadamente…

— ¿Te gustan los leones?

— Los enveneno —le sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Te gusta el verde?

— Si.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de todo esto?

— Al principio, en esa isla… y ahora lo acabo de confirmar. Besé a Pansy y no pasó nada. ¡Nada!

— Pobre Draco —se rió, burlón—. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

— Le tiraré un _crucio_ cuando le vea.

— ¿Qué clase de amor sientes?

— Uno al estilo Malfoy —se encogió de hombros.

La noche fue cayendo rápidamente para los que disfrutaban los juegos, la comida, la música y la compañía. Draco, de vez en cuando, hacía mover sus alas para alejar a la chusma y así caminar tranquilamente; disfrutaba llamar la atención y no se avergonzaba de demostrarlo. Ya se había disculpado con su amiga Pansy y le explicó con pocos detalles el 'porqué'. Ahora andaba caminando entre las criptas con un plato de dulces en la mano (cómo negarlo, esas porquerías tenían su encanto en él).

— ¿Lo encontraste? —escuchó a lo lejos una voz que le dio náuseas: Ron Weasley.

— No, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, Ron —le contestó la sangre-sucia.

— No está en el salón ni en la Sala Común. Ya no sé en dónde buscar —dijo la menor de las Weasley.

— Tranquila, hermanita, lo encontraremos.

— Temo que le haya pasado algo, Ron.

— Ginny, ¡es Harry Potter! No le puede pasar nada. ¿Recuerdas? Es el niño que vivió.

¿Qué? ¿Harry no volvió con los caramelos? Eso no podía ser posible, juraría que… No, esperen. Él no volvió con el moreno ni lo vio desde el comienzo de la fiesta. Su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso. Dejó el plato de dulces en el suelo y corrió hacia el escenario (donde dejó a sus amigos hace quince minutos). Encontró a Pansy y Crabbe.

— Crabbe, vete. Busca a Goyle o averigua si llueve en el lago. ¡Vete! —le ordenó con cierto apuro.

El aludido se perdió entre los alumnos bailarines.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó desanimada Pansy.

— Potter desapareció —la miró seriamente.

— ¿Y eso? Oh… cierto —se rascó la pera—. Tal vez esté en el baño…

— No está.

— ¿En la Sala de los leones?

— Tampoco,

— ¿Bajo una piedra? ¡No sé, Draco!

— ¡Ayúdame! —por más raro que sonase, ya no sabía qué hacer.

— Busquemos a Blaise y busquémoslo… si no aparece, luego veremos.

— No está en el lago —aseguró Zabini reuniéndose con sus amigos bajo un árbol grande, apartados de la fiesta.

— No está en los pisos superiores —dijo la chica. Le extendió unas bolsitas de cuero a Blaise—. Te detesto —masculló entre dientes.

Zabini sonrió superior aceptando las bolsas.

— No está en la Sala Multipropósitos ni en los baños ni en la fiesta —habló el rubio—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Nada, ¿dónde lo dejaste la última vez? —cambió de tema Blaise. Esas pociones para Weasley y la sangre-sucia le vendrá muy bien. Sonrió para sus adentros.

— En el mundo muggle. Buscábamos caramelos para el vejestorio y me dejó perdido entre mugglecitos.

— No te juntes más con Potter, ¿quieres? Terminaste tarado —le recomendó Pansy, mirándolo de reojo y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Draco la miró con la frente arrugada.

— ¿Ya buscaste ahí? —cuestionó Blaise.

— ¿Conoces ese mundo? ¡Es enorme! Ni en diez años lo encontraré.

— ¿Tienes algo que le pertenezca? ¿Ropa, pelo, algo?

Malfoy buscó algún indicio de su enemigo entre su disfraz (él fue el que lo compró y embolsó). La muchacha suspiró resignada y le agarró del hombro; sacó del ala herida un cabello morocho. Se lo extendió a su morocho compañero. Éste sonrió complacido y murmuró algo parecido a: "eres toda una gata con tu vista". Pansy le golpeó, furiosa.

— Lo matarás y aún no buscó al león —le reprochó el rubio y le detuvo el tercer puño que tenía como mira el rostro Blaise.

Unos minutos después de recuperarse, Zabini llevó a sus compañeros al cuarto y allí buscó un caldero, tres pociones específicas y un libro. Esparció todo en su cama y dejó flotando el caldero frente suyo; buscó la poción en el libro mientras los otros dos esperaban en la cama de Goyle.

— Le ensucias la cama —le dijo Pansy a Draco viendo que las gotas de sangre falsa del disfraz manchaban la almohada.

— No es nada, cuando se dé cuenta se asustará y me entretendré un poco.

La poción tardó una hora para estar completamente terminada. Blaise tiró el pelo en medio del caldero y esperó a que el humo que desprendía entrase a un frasco vacío. Le extendió el tarro al príncipe de las serpientes.

— Si se enciende, estás cerca de él.

— ¿Para esto tardaste un milenio? Cada vez hay menos inspiración —suspiró. Agarró el tarro y sacó su varita. Cambió el extravagante disfraz por ropa común y corriente.

— ¿Por qué te lo sacaste? Te quedaba muy sexy… —renegó Zabini.

— ¿Te burlas? —le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

Blaise rió.

Luego de más explicaciones, Draco desapareció de la Sala Común para comenzar su búsqueda. Ya hacía muchas horas que el moreno no aparecía. ¿En qué rincón de ese enorme mundo se podría estar escondiendo? Para su mala suerte, los niñatos con ridículos disfraces corrían de casa en casa con bolsas en las manos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la zona de ventas, tal vez tenga suerte allí.

Harry entreabrió los ojos, ya no sentía dolor en sus costillas, eso debería de haber sido algo bueno. ¿Por qué no lo veía por ese lado? Oh, claro. Ahora se encontraba en una cama con las muñecas atadas hacia arriba, con su propia camisa negra; los pantalones, suponía, se encontraban en algún rincón junto con su gabardina. Se estremeció.

Su boca se encontraba tapada por cinta.

Santiago se sentó en el borde del lecho, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos.

— _¿Por qué será?_ —pensó con desprecio el moreno.

— Tal vez aún no entiendes. El malo de la película no soy yo…

Se inclinó y le besó el cuello. Lentamente, fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta el pecho. Harry temblaba, más por miedo que otra cosa, se sentía asqueado por todo eso. No quería imaginar a dónde terminaría la cosa, no quería que sucediera. ¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Ya habrá vuelvo a Hogwarts? Si, se imaginaba que si…

Una mano fría se posicionó en su miembro. Lanzó un gemido, suplicante.

— Relájate… —le susurró sensual Santiago.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza, negado a que siga. El vendedor frunció el ceño. Le tomó de la barbilla y le detuvo.

— Si no lo quieres por las buenas, no me negaré a hacerlo por las malas —le advirtió serio.

Los ojos verdes perdieron el brillo al ya no sentir ropa sobre él. El viento golpeaba contra su piel aunque ya no la sentía. Esa mano que le masajeaba le hacía perder todo pensamiento.

Por más que lo detestaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba. Eso le hizo sonreír a Santiago.

Dio un respigo al sentir algo en su entrada.

Las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a asomar.

Santiago se sentía en la gloria.

— Oye, Ron, soy muy amiga de tu hermana… ¡Pero, por favor, detenla! —suplicaba Hermione arriba de una silla viendo a Ginny caminar de un lado a otro, buscando a Harry.

— Creo que tengo una idea… —dijo Ronald esperanzado. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia su hermana—_ Incárcero._

Las gasas envolvieron a Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Así no, Ronald. Así: _¡Incárcero!_ —las gasas envolvieron a Ginny—. Fue buena tu idea pero… no me superarás —le sonrió con superioridad.

El pelirrojo gruñó, rojo como tomate.

Gran mayoría de los que rodeaban a Ginny chiflaron, contentos de ya no recibir preguntas. La castaña se llevó como sacos a los dos hermanos Weasley hasta algún lugar apartado.

— _¡Me puedes soltar, Hermione!_ —chillaba mentalmente el chico.

— _Harry… ¿Dónde estás?_

Draco se sentó en un banco solitario, cansado de tanto caminar. ¿Por dónde no buscó? Ese Potter no tuvo que haberse ido tan lejos… ¿verdad? ¡Ah, caray, ese mundo le daba miedo! Miró el frasquito con el humo dentro.

— ¿Ya no funcionas? —frunció las cejas.

Tiró el frasco lejos de él, malhumorado. ¿Por qué tenía que buscar a ese Gryffindor? Le debía una, ahora que lo pensaba. Potter se tiró para ayudarle hace un mes… Ahora él tenía que sacarlo de entre… los dulces.

Refunfuñó.

Hacía ya más de cinco horas que Harry había salido a buscar los dulces. Se abrazó las piernas, menos esperanzado en encontrarlo. Tal vez le encuentre el Gryffindor a él. Se sentirá patético…

El humo de su frasquito se tornó rosa pálido. El Slytherin dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia la cuadra.

— Te encontré —murmuró ganador.

Se acercó al pavimento y tomó el recipiente.

Dobló para la derecha…

… el humo se tornó blanco.

Giró hacia el lado contrario…

… volvió a tornarse rosa.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta que se volvió rojo. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Por obligación de la materialización, se detuvo en frente de un local completamente cerrado. Agitó el frasquito.

— No sirves para nada. Solo piensas en dulces —le acusó al humo, enfurecido.

El interior se volvió completamente rojo. El humo se convirtió en… ¿¡sangre!?

— Está bien, está bien. Tienes sentimientos muy sensibles… —masculló con algo de temor.

Acabó el frasco con dos dedos, lo más apartado del vidrio posible. Cayó al suelo y el líquido pasó por debajo de la puerta como con vida.

Draco parpadeó. Agarró su varita y la posicionó delante de su boca.

— ¡Blaise, ¿qué le pasa a tu humo?! —gritó enojado.

— ¿Qué hizo? —respondió con cansancio la voz del compañero.

— Se hizo sangre y entró a un local… cerrado —golpeó la puerta con los nudillos pero nada.

— Lo tienes en frente, Draco.

— ¿A Harry?

— No, a tu mascota muerta. ¿¡A quién demonios estás buscando hace tres horas!?

— No te metas con mi conejo muerto…

— ¿Perdón?

— Lo maté al no darle de comer. Ahora me siento culpable…

— ¡Concéntrate, hombre! Eres terrible… —murmuró.

Draco cerró la comunicación. Apoyó la mano sobre el vidrio de la puerta. La varita se encendió y él pudo traspasar la puerta con facilidad.

— _Lumos_.

Caminó por entre las mesas y sillas, sin tocar nada ni haciendo ruido. Todo estaba en silencio y sin vida. Desconfiado, se acercó a la caja registradora e inspeccionó todo. Abrió cajones, corrió máquinas livianas y hasta se acostó en el suelo para ver por debajo del mostrador. Se sentó en el suelo y miró su varita.

Algo mojado subió por su pierna. Aterrado, se levantó y guardó un gritito al ver la sangre bajar nuevamente al suelo. Gruñó. Caminó detrás de esa mancha roja hasta un rincón. La varita de Harry. Sonrió y la tomó.

El líquido subió a su zapato y le condujo hacia otra puerta.

— Eres más insoportable que un cachorro —le murmuró entre dientes.

Abrió la puerta y bajó unas escaleras.

Escuchó una risa.

Asomó la cabeza para ver al interior. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver el cuerpo lastimado de su Gryffindor tapado solo por una gabardina y a un hombre, con alma de poco humano, hablando por celular. El adolescente se encontraba inconsciente.

Frunció las cejas y gruñó. No necesitaba preguntar por lo ocurrido. La sangre se volvió humo y desapareció. Guardó la varita del moreno en su pantalón y se escabulló dentro del sótano.

— Ya logré mi cometido… Créeme, es más estrecho de lo que imaginamos… ¡Jajaja! Ni en sueños, él es mío —hablaba Santiago en solo bóxers.

El rubio levantó la varita y la apuntó a la cabeza de ese desgraciado.


	7. VII: Entre la vida y la muerte

_**Una unión poco esperada**_

**V****II: Entre la vida y la muerte**

— Sí, lo sé —seguía hablando Santiago.

Draco empezó a mover sus labios, conjurando el peor hechizo de los que conocía. Ese tipo de cabello negro no merecía la muerte, debía ser torturado. Y él sabía cómo.

— Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta —seguía en la suya el vendedor— ¡Hecho!

La varita del Slytherin salió volando y su conjuro fue interrumpido. Perdió el hilo de todo, ¡tendrá que empezar de nuevo!

Santiago le indicaba con su propia varita, parado aún costado del lecho y con el móvil contra la oreja. Sonrió triunfante.

— Ya lo hice como me pediste. Tienes un instinto muy agudo, amigo. ¿Ahora qué quieres que le haga? ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Es el ex-novio de mi amante —le hablaba al sujeto de la otra línea.

Malfoy, con aire superior, salió de su escondite y se detuvo a pocos pasos de las cajas. Dirigió una mirada llena de veneno y rencor a ese muchacho.

— ¿Tu amante? —repitió el adolescente.

— ¿Le escuchaste?... Si, tiene una hermosa voz… ¿Lo quieres? Es todo tuyo —sonrió.

— ¡_Accio vari-!_

— ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Antes de que la varita toque la mano de su dueño salió volando hacia las sombras. El rubio frunció el ceño.

— Niñato, si no quieres morir, salte de aquí —le recomendó—. Luego hablamos —saludó al sujeto y tiró el celular cerca del rostro del Gryffindor.

— Eso te digo a ti, idiota —habló gélidamente.

Harry gimió en sueños. Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras que Santiago disfrutaba del momento.

— ¿Qué te parece un juego? —propuso repentinamente el adulto.

— No.

— ¿Uno chiquito? —sonrió.

— Vete al demonio.

— El cometido es sencillo: cuerpo y alma de Harry Potter —al tener la varita, le resultaba más fácil y rápido hacer lo que le gustase.

Cubrió el cuerpo del moreno con la gabardina y le dejó flotando a pocos centímetros del alto techo. Alrededor de él apareció una burbuja transparente que impedía que alguien le bajase. Aún permanecía inconsciente.

— ¡Suéltalo! —le exigió Draco, furioso.

— Las reglas son más sencillas aún —el rubio apretaba con más fuerza los puños—: Regla Número 1) no salir del círculo; Regla Número 2) no hay vuelta atrás; Regla Número 3) el juego no finaliza hasta que el último gramo de arena no haya caído; Regla Número 4) cumplir las reglas anteriores —sonrió, divertido.

— No hay otra forma de sacar a Potter de aquí, ¿verdad?

— Nop —rió. Se indicó con la varita y, al instante, volvió a estar vestido y peinado—. ¿Qué hay que hacer? Sacar a tu oponente del círculo… ¿Fácil, no?

— ¿Qué círculo? —miró el suelo.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Se sintió en medio del vacío y su estómago dio vueltas. Quería devolver todos los dulces que comió antes. Las luces se prendieron y se vio flotando arriba de una arena delineada por un grueso círculo. En el centro del lugar flotaba un reloj de arena; aún costado vio el cuerpo de su compañero en la misma burbuja y en las mismas condiciones: inconsciente. Lo que le sostenía, dejó de sostenerle al segundo. Cayó al suelo sin piedad.

— ¡Imbécil! —le gritó a Santiago al verle bajar y tocar el suelo como pluma.

— Jajaja, no hay reglas para eso, ¿olvidas?

— Te tengo otra regla —le cayó a medida que se levantaba y se limpiaba la ropa del polvo.

— Interesante…

— Regla Número 5) el perdedor, no saldrá vivo de esta dimensión de peleas —dijo seriamente.

Al vendedor, eso le tomó con la guardia baja. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, considerando si era ventaja o desventaja.

— Sabes que perderás y morirás, ¿verdad?

— Eso te lo digo a ti.

Santiago sonrió.

— Muy bien, regla aceptada. Sin ti, el poseer a Harry será más fácil.

Draco gruñó.

— _Accio varita_ —extendió la mano hacia su oponente y su varita voló hacia él—. No hay límite, solo el reloj, ¿no?

— ¿A un Malfoy le tengo que repetir las reglas? —preguntó con sorna.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —le indicó con la varita.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque con las varitas en alto. Esperaban a que el reloj de vuelta y sus granitos comiencen a caer. Draco buscaba alguna zona débil en ese cuerpo bien formado mas no lo encontraba, se encontraba bien protegido. ¡Demonios, tenía que ganar! ¿Por qué puso esa regla? Santiago demostraba sabiduría con respecto a la magia, juraría que tenía un aura de profesor. ¿Entonces? Morirá y perderá a Harry. ¡No, no podía pensar de esa forma! Movió la cabeza de lado, quitándose esos pensamientos.

Con el rabillo del ojo, el vendedor miró el reloj.

Éste comenzó a girar para darse vuelta.

Draco pensó en su primer ataque.

Santiago bostezó.

El reloj terminó de girar y el primer granito cayó.

— ¡_Anti-desaparición_! —chilló Malfoy.

— ¡_Protego_! —Santiago abrió los ojos, asombrado por el ataque.

Draco, por su parte, sonrió triunfal. Ese hechizo le impedirá al desgraciado desaparecer así como así y atacarle con la guardia baja. Aunque se haya pronunciado el hechizo de protección, el suyo le cayó de lleno. Al final, su mente comienza a funcionar cuando algo de suma importancia se encontraba en peligroso… _Calla, Draco Malfoy_, se reprochó mentalmente.

— Eres inteligente, niñato —habló, por primera vez, serio—. Pero eso no te hará ganar.

— Ya lo veremos —sonrió.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, todo parecía un evento de fuegos artificiales. El rubio parecía tener habilidades nunca vistas con respecto al cuerpo. Esquivaba los ataques con facilidad y atacaba sin piedad. No importaba el hechizo que diga, no lo pensaba, simplemente lo decía.

Saltó hacia un costado y esquivó un rayo azul eléctrico.

— ¡_Furunculus_! —gritó Draco (hechizo que crea ampollas en el enemigo).

— ¡_Crucio_! —ordenó Santiago.

Ambos oponentes salieron disparados hacia atrás, torturados por el hechizo atacante. Se arrastraron hasta el límite delineado por el círculo. Durante unos minutos interminables, ambos guardaron sus chillidos de dolor lanzando unos casi inaudibles gemidos a cambio. Draco se retorcía buscando consuelo en su varita y algún hechizo que detenga esa tortura.

— ¡_Finite Incantatem_! —gritaron a la par ambos.

Tanto las ampollas como la tortura se detuvieron. Permanecieron en su lugar, jadeantes y recuperando la poca fuerza.

Harry entreabrió los ojos. Su cuerpo dolía horrores y no quería recordar porqué. Se sentía flotar y con frío. Su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado en su gabardina, no tenía posibilidades de moverse y su parte baja daba una punzada terrible cada vez que movía un centímetro de su cuerpo. Gimió. Arriba suyo solo hacia oscuridad. El único lugar en donde percibía luz se encontraba abajo suyo, en una plataforma circular.

Abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Malfoy pelear contra ese mago profesional del local. Su boca fue cubierta por el abrigo cuando quiso gritarle a Draco. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. El dolor de su cuerpo y al ver al rubio gimiendo por ese _Crucio_ era insoportable.

¡Que termine de una vez!

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor, en donde se descansaban los profesores. A su vez, del otro lado del lugar, Blaise y Pansy hacían lo mismo. Empujaban a los estorbos, ignorando sus insultos y grititos.

— ¡Profesores! —chillaron los cuatro delante de la larga mesa (ahora arriba del escenario).

Los cuatro estudiantes se vieron con sumo odio.

— Llegamos primero, lárguense —habló tajándote el pelirrojo.

— ¡Es importante lo nuestro! —dijo Pansy resistiendo la tentación de lanzársele encima.

— ¿Qué tienen de importante ustedes? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ron, ignóralos! Profesora McGonagall, es sobre Harry —dijo Hermione sumamente preocupada.

— ¿Harry? —cuestionaron los de Slytherin y la vice-directora.

— S-si —tartamudeó la castaña.

— ¿Sabes algo ustedes, jóvenes? —preguntó McGonagall mirando a Zabini y Parkinson.

— Draco salió a buscarlo al mundo muggle hace unas horas y ninguno de los dos regresó —dijo Blaise.

— Y Harry salió a buscar sus caramelos, profesor Dumbledore —dijo McGonagall mirando de soslayo al superior. Éste solo sonrió de costado.

— ¿Dónde están? —quiso saber Ronald, llamando la atención de todos.

— Si lo supiéramos, ¿estaríamos acá? —respondió con otra pregunta Pansy, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Cierra la boca.

— Ambos cierran la boca —los calló una malhumorada Hermione—. Estamos hablando de las vidas de nuestros amigos y ustedes pelean. ¡Profesores, ayúdennos a encontrarlos! —imploró.

— Lo haremos, señorita Granger —interrumpió Dumbledore sereno.

— No volveremos a quedarnos sentados, si eso quería agregar —le cortó Ron severo.

— Oh, no, señor Weasley, claro que no —le respondió sonriente—. Permanezcan parados si tanto lo desean. Vamos, profesora —tanto él como McGonagall se levantaron y dejaron a los cuatro adolescentes gruñendo en su lugar.

Con algo más de fuerza, Santiago se levantó tambaleante del suelo y con la varita bien aferrada. Todo su cuerpo demostraba los efectos secundarios del hechizo de Malfoy: mundos morados en donde antes había ampollas (no creo que sea verdad, me inventé el efecto secundario).

Sentía una rabia enorme hacia ese imbécil. No solo le quería sacar a su Harry sino que intentaba matarlo, de forma literal, al vencerle. Tenía que aceptar que le subestimó, no pensó en ese primer ataque "_Anti-desaparición_". Ya se había olvidado de ese hechizo. Si no fuese por eso, ya tendría el cuerpo del rubio bajo suyo, muerto. ¡Argh!

El rubio intentaba levantarse; sin embargo, los brazos le flaqueaban y terminaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo. La garganta le raspaba de tanta tierra, no podía conseguir la respiración normal y los ojos le pesaban. A duras penas, levantó la vista para encontrarse de lleno con ese mar verdoso que tanto añoraba (y se negaba a aceptarlo).

Potter le miraba preocupado y con súplica. ¿Le suplicaba qué? ¿Qué le salve? Eso hacía, eso intentaba, ¡eso lograría si tan solo los brazos le ayudasen!

Volvió a intentar levantarse mas el resultado fue el mismo, con la ayuda del pisotón dado por ese vendedor.

Santiago le aplastó la espalda bajo su suela al verle a punto de levantarse.

— Ya es suficiente, muere dignamente y bajo la vista de tu amor platónico —dijo fríamente, sonriendo triunfante.

Giró su cuerpo y le apuntó con la varita en medio de la frente. Draco le miró con repulsión.

— ¿Me crees tan débil de perder ante ti? —cuestionó.

— Ya perdiste, chihuahua.

Draco gimió de dolor.

— ¡_Avada…_! —conjuró Santiago.

— ¡_Rictusempra_! —dijo el rubio.

El vendedor de cabellos negros, cayó al suelo sentado, retorciéndose de risa. Aún así, no soltaba la varita. Gracias a eso, Malfoy terminó de recuperar un poco más de fuerza. Se levantó a duras penas. Se sostuvo de sus rodillas.

— Desgraciado, pagarás por tocar a Harry —masculló entre dientes antes de patearle en medio de rostro.

Santiago cayó al suelo. No podía dejar de reír aunque de su nariz cayó un hilo de sangre hasta su boca y barbilla.

El Slytherin respiró profundamente y miró hacia la burbuja flotante.

— _Carpe Retractum_ —invocó pero la protección de Potter no se movió.

— ¡Jajaja! No… no la… ¡Jajaja! Moverás —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos negros.

— ¿Se necesita un hechizo especial? —dirigió su gélida mirada al vendedor.

— Si. Jajaja.

— Grrr —gruñó con rabia—. ¡_Finite Incantatem_! ¡Dime el hechizo! —exigió luego de desaparecer el ataque. Le tomó de la camisa sangrada con fuerza.

Santiago se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aire y las fuerzas. Draco se guardó las ganas de molerlo a golpes. Todo por sacar al Gryffindor de allí…

Cuando pensó que ya se había recuperado, miró al rubio con sorna.

— ¿Crees que te lo diré?

El rubio le estampó un puñetazo en el rostro. Más sangre salió de su nariz.

— Si lo creo. Dime el maldito hechizo.

Harry se retorcía por zafarse de su propia gabardina y gritarle al rubio el hechizo. ¡Él lo sabía, él lo sabía de memoria! ¡Pero esa maldita campera no le soltaba! ¡Y su entrada no le ayudaba a resistir!

Santiago se sintió mareado. Miraba desorientado a su alrededor. Ese golpe le aturdió bastante. A regañadientes, el Sly decide quitarle la sangre de la garganta al desgraciado con '_Relashio_'.

— ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez, infeliz!

El de cabello azabache sonrió con superioridad y golpea en la barbilla al rubio, tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasó, Malfoy? Ya no eres tan inteligente… —se burló.

— _¡¡Draco!!_ —suplicaba internamente el moreno sin dejar de forcejear.

El rubio se sobó la pera, adolorido. Se incorporó, inestable.

— Terminemos con esto, ¿si? Ya me aburriste —se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y le apuntó con la varita—. Levántate —le ordenó.

Draco quedó estático un momento. Entendía a la perfección a ese Santiago. Llegó la hora del último ataque. Debía pensar cinco veces el hechizo perfecto para ganar de una vez. Lentamente, se fue levantando. Tomó su varita del suelo y se puso en el centro de la arena, al igual que el mayor.

— Quedan quince segundos —comunicó el vendedor indicando con su cabeza el reloj de arena—. ¿Sabes qué tirarás? —sonrió con malicia.

— A la perfección —respondió severo.

— Bien. Será mejor que te diga el hechizo, por si ganas (cosa que dudo mucho).

— Habla —miró de soslayo el reloj.

Doce segundos.

— Impaciente —permaneció en silencio.

Nueve segundos.

— ¡YA! —exigió malhumorado el rubio poniéndose en posición de ataque. Ya no le importaba sus puntos débiles, atacará y salvará a Potter.

Siete segundos.

— Era sencillo, niñato: un simple '_Reducto'_ —también se puso en posición.

Malfoy quedó atontado en su lugar. Un simple _Reducto_. Más fácil no podía ser, lo sabía. ¿¡Cómo no lo pensó antes!?

— A los dos segundos —ordenó Santiago serio.

Cuatro segundos.

Malfoy comenzó a respirar agitado. Todo pasará más rápido de lo que esperaría. En solo dos segundos, todo terminará. ¿Hacía cuánto que peleaban? No había contado el tiempo…

Tres segundos.

Draco junto aire en los pulmones.

El granito cayó por el estrecho puentecito y cayó junto con el resto.

Dos segundos.

— ¡¡_ZACARAA_!! —gritaron a la vez.

Ambos cuerpos agotados de tanta guerra, salieron disparados metros y metros lejos del centro. Ambos cayeron hacia el vacío, fuera del círculo.

El último granito de arena cayó y el reloj desapareció.

— ¡¡DRACO!! —chilló a todo pulmón Harry apareciendo en el centro de la arena, libre de sus ataduras, desnudo y con un dolor casi-insoportable debajo.

Frente suyo apareció un papel en el cual se comenzó a escribir algo con una letra prolija y entendible.

"**COMBATE ENTRE SANTIAGO Y DRACO MALFOY**"

"_REGLA NÚMERO 1 NO SALIR DEL CÍRCULO"_

"_REGLA NÚMERO 2 NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS"_

"_REGLA NÚMERO 3 EL JUEGO NO FINALIZA HASTA QUE EL ÚLTIMO GRAMO DE ARENA NO HAYA CAÍDO"_

"_REGLA NÚMERO 4 EL PERDEDOR NO SALDRÁ VIVO DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN DE PELEAS"_

"_REGLA NÚMERO 5 CUMPLIR LAS REGLAS ANTERIORES__"_

"_**GANADOR:**__** NADIE"**_

"_**PERDEDOR: **__**SANTIAGO/DRACO MALFOY"**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes esmeraldas a cataratas. ¿Draco… murió?

Todo a su alrededor se puso negro. Creyó que alguien le cubría y le levantaba con sumo cuidado; luego lo transportaba hacia algún lugar desconocido. Pero a él ya no le importaba nada de lo que le rodeaba, ni lo que hicieran con su cuerpo. Solo dos oraciones daban vuelta en su cabeza y con ellas cayó inconsciente:

"**El perdedor no saldrá vivo de esta dimensión de peleas"**

"**PERDEDOR: Draco Malfoy"**


	8. VIII: Pistas

VIII: Pistas

**V****III: Pistas**

El cuerpo del Gryffindor reposaba en la camilla de la enfermería. Su brazo se encontraba vendado, al igual que su cabeza. No tenía energía para nada. Acababa de levantarse, luego de dos días de sueño, y ya quería morir. Draco, ¿dónde se encontraba? Todo tuvo que haber sido un sueño, ¡un sueño!

La enfermera se encargó de sus heridas externas e internas, ya no sentía dolor alguno… físicamente. Como consecuencia de la operación mágica, no podía moverse tal libremente por falta de energía. Debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para levantarse.

El lugar se encontraba vacío, solo él ocupaba una camilla al fondo. El sol de afuera iluminaba con gracia cada rincón aunque no le era indiferente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando su mente vagar hacia cierto rubio que le sacaba de sus casillas. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Para la tarde, su amiga Hermione y su amigo Ronald entraron al lugar y caminaron hacia su cama a paso cauteloso y con rostros melancólicos. Sabía todo lo que pasó en esa dimensión gracias a un hechizo que hizo Dumbledore; una tragedia horrenda. Aunque ambos soñaban con ver muerto a Malfoy, nunca pensaron que sus plegarias serían escuchadas. Se sentían pésimos.

Detuvieron sus suaves pasos aún lado del enfermo.

— Harry —susurró sutilmente la castaña. Extendió una mano para quitarle un mechón de la frente.

Potter movió rápidamente la cabeza, impidiéndole tocarle.

— Oh, Harry —sintió como las lágrimas se juntaban nuevamente en sus ojos.

— Compadre, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas estar así? —preguntó Ron, recibiendo una mirada fría con firma Granger.

El moreno no se dedicó a responderle. Entreabrió los ojos.

Hermione no guardó más su llanto. Esas gemas esmeraldas hermosas, ahora se encontraban sin vida ni alma. ¡Qué horror!

— Vamos, Mione —la consoló el pelirrojo, abrazándola por los hombros—. No nos gusta verte así, amigo. Dumbledore te espera en su despacho mañana, ni bien salgas de aquí —le comunicó.

— ¡Ron, ¿cómo puedes ser tan frío?! No importan las peticiones del director ahora… —sollozaba.

— Ssh, Mione. Vamos, te hace mal todo esto —con algo de fuerza, logró sacarla de la enfermería.

— Ron, eso fue cruel de tu parte —le reprochaba Hermione, controlando su ataque de llanto.

— Créeme, Hermione, le hará bien ir a ver a Dumbledore luego de que se recupere —le limpió las mejillas con ternura, procurando no lastimarle.

El castillo volvió a ser como antes luego de la fiesta. Los adornos fueron guardados en el sótano (¿hay sótano?) para el año siguiente o para próximas fiestas.

Todos se encontraban enterados de la muerte del Slytherin. Los costó mucho asumirla y, había gente que era incontrolable (admiradoras, amantes). Pansy y Blaise fueron los más afectados de todo eso. Ahora, ambos, se encontraban charlando en el jardín, bajo el sol y con sus libros de pociones aún costado.

— Pensé que ganaría esa apuesta —mascullaba Pansy desde hace un día.

— Lo siento, no estaban juntos como caramelo. Yo diría que todo lo contrario —le sonrió con superioridad el chico—. Estas pociones serán muy útiles —murmuró haciendo girar los frasquitos en sus manos.

— No me tientes a golpearte, Blaise Zabini —le fulminó con la mirada.

Blaise rió.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, la enfermera dio de alta al Gryffindor. Le quitó la venda de la cabeza y le dejó solo unas pequeñas en las muñecas y los tobillos (donde aún había marcas de las sogas). Salió del gran lugar con su uniforme de invierno. Nadie caminaba por allí, dormían plácidamente en sus dormitorios.

Sentía los pies como plomo, los arrastraba como trapeadores, y su mirada miraba hacia la nada frente suyo. Debía controlarse si quería ver al director. Respiró varias veces antes de decir la clave y subir por las escaleras. Se detuvo detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres la deshonra! —gritaba Lucius Malfoy en el despachó dentro.

— Lucius, paz, por favor —pedía el director paciente.

— ¡No, mi hijo se sacrificó por San Potter! ¡Mi hijo está muerto por él!

— Lo sé, Lucius —murmuró Dumbledore sin cambiar de actitud.

No necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo. Todo el esfuerzo que hizo para parecer más o menos normal, se fue al suelo al escuchar las envenenadas palabras del padre Malfoy. ¿Cómo negarlo? Él tenía razón. Por él, su hijo se encontraba en el vacío de otra dimensión. Los ojos volvieron a hincharse.

— Pasa, Harry —le llamó el anciano del otro lado de la puerta.

Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su uniforme y abrió la puerta lentamente. Lo primero que se encontró fue la gélida mirada celeste de Lucius; luego por una preocupada del director y una sin vida de un espejo. Suspiró y entró al despacho. Se paró aún lado de Malfoy.

— Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy. Yo…

— Cállate, no te quiero ni escuchar. ¿Qué hace él aquí? —cuestionó al anciano—. ¡Claramente dije que nadie de mi familia, y me incluyo, quería verle!

— Siéntense, señores —le ignoró indicando con su huesuda mano los asientos de en frente.

Ambos hicieron lo que les pidió Dumbledore.

— Sabemos que el señor Potter no es culpable de nada. Está muy claro —asintió levemente con la cabeza—. _Y, si no, échale agua_ —terminó la oración en su cabeza.

— Si lo es, Dumbledore. Si no fuera por la estupidez que hizo, mi hijo estaría aquí apoyándome en expulsarlo del instituto —habló fríamente Lucius.

El moreno quedó petrificado en su lugar, con la mirada en el suelo. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Pedían su expulsión. Si estaba insistiendo, era porque el director había denegado la petición. ¿Por qué? Él merecía lo peor. Ser expulsado… no podía ser nada, nada en comparación por lo que sufrió su rubio.

Lo que peor le ponía, era el hecho de que jamás le llamó así: "_su_ rubio". Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza confesarse, temiendo ser esas dichosas 'novias cornudas'. Ahora se arrepentía… mucho.

— Si me disculpas, Lucius; si lo vez de esa forma, la culpa es solamente mía —dijo el director entrelazado los dedos sobre el escritorio.

Harry le miró aturdido.

— No lo salvarás de esta, Dumbledore. Tu niño prodigio es el asesino de mi hijo y terminará en Azkaban. _Yo _haré que eso se cumpla —entrecerró los ojos.

— Harry fue al mundo muggle para conseguirme unos caramelos, que, personalmente, se los pedí.

— Dumbledore, no… —suplicó el Gryffindor.

— No es justificativo.

— Lucius, tu hijo fue al mundo humano por consentimiento suyo, nadie le pidió ir a buscar al señor Potter. No digas esas groserías, lastimas a un alumno mío y no lo permitiré mientras permanezcas bajo el techo de mi despacho.

El de ojos celestes gruñó.

— Director, con su permiso —pidió hablar el adolescente. El anciano asintió—. El señor Malfoy está en lo correcto. Gracias por querer ayudarme, pero creo merecer todo lo que dice… Es la verdad, al fin y al cabo —murmuró levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo.

— Harry, sabemos que estas herido pero no puedo dejar que digas mentiras, y menos _esa_ clase de mentiras. Aunque Lucius esté enojado, sigue sin tener derecho a atacarme mientras permanezcas… en ese estado.

— Era su padre, tiene que desquitarse con alguien y yo era el único que pendía de una burbuja mientras Draco peleaba a muerte.

— Lo sabemos —bajó la cabeza un momento antes de levantarla y verle por arriba de sus anteojos de media luna—. Aún así, no te llenes la cabeza con mentiras. Te pido disculpas, pero ¿podrías retirarte? Luego te llamaré —le sonrió amigable.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar sin atreverse a mirarle el rostro al padre de su amor imposible.

— ¿Aún no se lo dijiste? —escuchó desde afuera.

— Acaba de salir de la enfermería, Lucius.

— Oh.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia su Sala Común, no sentía ánimos que encontrarse con sus amigos o desconocidos que desearan matarle con la mirada. Todo parecía normal. Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer bullicio en todos los pasillos, impacientes por desayunar.

¿No había respeto en ese colegio? Un alumno acaba de… fallecer. ¡Maldición, su mente le estaba carcomiendo desde adentro!

Salió corriendo, empujando a los que se detenían para hablar con él.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, detente! —le gritaba alguien detrás suyo.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos sin dejar de correr. Conocía esa voz pero no deseaba hablar, con nadie. Sin excepciones.

— ¡Vamos, Harry, detente! —insistía.

Dobló por la esquina y gritó suplicante la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Entró a la Sala Común y subió derecho a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se recargó en ella. Lloró en silencio.

— ¿Harry?

Miró a su amigo pelirrojo.

— Pensé que ya no había nadie —confesó con desánimo.

— Siento decepcionarte —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Quiéres hablar de algo, amigo?

Potter le miró a través de la luz de la mañana que ingresaba por las ventanas. ¿Era su imaginación, o los ojos de Ron brillaban de… felicidad? Imaginación, se respondió en su fuero interno. Se acercó a las camas y se sentó aún lado de su amigo.

— Perdón por ser tan grosero ayer…

— No te preocupes —subió las piernas a la cama y las abrazó.

— Dime, ¿qué te molesta?

— ¿Qué crees?

— James —advirtió sereno.

Suspiró. Le contó todo, con lujo de detalles, desde la caída de esa carroza hace un mes hasta la conversación con el director. El pelirrojo solía pensar algunas cosas, pero no abrió la boca, dejó que terminara para sacar una conclusión.

— Enamorado de Malfoy… Vaya —susurró un minuto después del silencio.

— Lo sé.

— Entiendo, lo único que debes hacer es confesarte —le miró.

— No tiene tumba.

— No hablo de la tumba, hablo del hurón.

— Dame un minuto que me conecto con el otro mundo —frunció las cejas.

— Jajaja, te deseo suerte.

— ¡Ron!

— Quisiera decirte algo más, Harry, pero no tengo permitido. Ya conoces a Dumbledore —se mordió el labio inferior. Él y su boca.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué ocultan? ¿Sabes a lo que se refería Lucius al decir '¿aún no se lo dijiste?'? ¡Habla, Ron!

— ¡No, no lo sé! —levantó las manos, rindiéndose ante la pelea que se aproximaba—. Harry, escucha algo antes de que me vaya a Pociones —hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué?

— Cinco palabras le traerá de vuelta —Harry le miró a los ojos. Weasley sonrió, complacido—. Mi parte fue dicha, falta Hermione y Dumbledore.

— ¡¿Qué ocultan?!

Ron sonrió ampliamente y salió del dormitorio apresurado para no seguir diciendo tonterías.

— ¡Ronald, espera! —se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la Dama Gorda, sin salir—. ¿Cinco palabras?

El resto del día se la pasó en el cuarto o en el baño, tomando una ducha, y nunca recibió la llamada de Dumbledore. Pensaba en la oración que le dijo Ron, pero no tenía coherencia, simplemente porque se lo había dicho él (y porque necesitaba más pistas). Exactamente, ¿a dónde iba llegar si pensaba? 'Cinco palabras le traerá de vuelta', ¿a quién? Hablaban sobre Draco, pero era imposible. Otra pregunta: ¿qué palabras? Si las supiera, sería más fácil… Siguiente: ¿Qué tenía que ver su director y su amiga Granger en todo eso? Genial, ahora que recordaba, el pelirrojo le dijo que estaba bajo amenazas (a través de indirectas, claro).

Gruñó. No podía concentrarse.

— Harry, baja un segundo —le pidió Ronald desde la puerta.

El moreno miró hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche. Cielos. Se levantó y bajó detrás del pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo andas, Harry? —quiso saber Hermione, la única que se encontraba en la Sala.

— Sobrevivo… desgraciadamente —terminó mascullando bien bajito.

— Que suerte. Ven, siéntate —palmó con la mano el asiento aún costado suyo.

Harry se sentó en el sillón, donde le indicó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mione?

— ¿Qué te dijo Ronald? —miró fulminante a susodicho quien tragó saliva.

— Algo ocultan ustedes dos y Dumbledore. Y 'cinco palabras le traerá de vuelta'.

— ¡Guau, qué memoria! —admiró Weasley.

— Estuve con esa oración en la cabeza toda la mañana y tarde. Para no recordarla…

— Genial, Harry, eso quiere decir que pensaste —le sonrió su amiga.

Ron estalló en risa.

Si tuviera ganas y le diera importancia, hubiera fulminado a su amiga con la mirada y se hubiese retirado de allí para encerrarse de nuevo en la alcoba. Pero no tenía ánimos para nada de lo anterior, simplemente le miró sereno, sin emoción alguna.

— Yo te tengo otra oración —le sonrió, nerviosa.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo…

— 'Cinco palabras le traerá de vuelta junto con su cuerpo' —recitó como de memoria—. ¡Es fácil, Harry!

— ¡¿De qué demonios me están hablando?! —se levantó del asiento—. ¡Si es una broma, no me agrada! Paren ya.

— No es un juego, lo que te decimos te servirá para mañana —habló paciente su amiga.

— ¿Y qué pasará mañana?

— Será sábado —sonrió el pelirrojo.

— ¡_Levicorpus_! —le indicó con la varita, ya molesta por sus idioteces.

Ron colgó del tobillo. Comenzó a retorcerse pero Hermione se le adelantó y le tapó la boca con una tela.

Para Harry, eso fue un _deja-vú_. Se recordó a él siendo aprisionado por su campera, rodeado de esa cápsula transparente que le impedía ayudar a Draco mientras peleaba contra el desgraciado de Santiago. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, sin poder apartar la vista de su amigo colgante.

— Draco… —susurró con un hilo de voz. Una lágrima escapó de su mejilla.

— ¡MH! — Ron indicó con el dedo índice hacia su amigo traumado.

Hermione miró a Potter y quedó estática en su lugar. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza sobre los hombros.

— ¡Harry, reacciona! —imploraba.

El moreno seguía balbuceando palabras sueltas sin coherencia para sus amigos. Cuando la castaña se vio cuenta de su enorme error, soltó a su compañero y le indicó a Ron con la varita mágica.

— ¡_Liberacorpus_! —Weasley cayó de bruces al suelo con un gemido tardío—. Harry, lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención… Yo… ¿Qué hacemos, Ron? —respiraba agitada, nerviosa por la condición del Gryffindor de oro.

— Llevarlo al cuarto y dejar que descanse —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ambos se llevaron un brazo sobre sus respectivos hombros y condujeron a su amigo a la cama. Por suerte y gracias a la ayuda de la inteligente (entre los tres), Harry cayó dormido en el mismo momento en que tocó la almohada.

Con sutileza, Ronald sacó a su amiga antes que los demás la encontrasen. Desvistió al durmiente y le puso el pijama.

— Debes resistir, amigo —le murmuró preocupado antes de cubrirlo con las mantas y correr las cortinas del dosel, dándole privación.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Bostezó. Sacó su mano de entre las cortinas del dosel y tomó el despertador. Ya era la tarde.

Se levantó despacio y caminó perezosamente al baño. Prendió la ducha, se quitó la ropa y las vendas y miró sus muñecas. Hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque no sentía nada. Entró a la bañera y dejó que el chorro cayera sobre él. Cerró los ojos.

— Harry, apúrate. Dumbledore te llama —le avisó el pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta.

— Maldición…

Se bañó a su ritmo, sin apuros. Se puso la primera ropa que encontró: unos vaqueros algo gastados y una remera lisa. Saludó a sus amigos con la mano y dejó al aire sus contestaciones. Salió del vestíbulo y caminó por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas del resto de los alumnos. Parecería que le miraban con diversión. Negó con la cabeza y aceleró su paso.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Al instante, el director le permitió la entrada.

— Pasa, Harry.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

En el despacho se encontraban sus amigos Hermione y Ronald, junto con el anciano superior. Los tres le sonrieron, dándole la bienvenida. No entendía claramente qué debía sentir en ese momento. ¿Odio, frustración al no estar a solar con Dumbledore, sorpresa o indiferencia? Aunque no estaba en las opciones, terminó sintiendo curiosidad.

Se sentó en la silla que le indicaba con la huesuda mano.

— Cinco palabras le traerán de vuelta… —habló Ron sonriente.

—… junto con su cuerpo… —dijo Hermione tranquila.

— Y emociones —terminó Dumbledore.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Harry serio.

— No, un jueguito —le contestó Dumbledore.

— Me voy.

Se levantó del asiento y se disponía a salir cuando le llamaron.

— ¿Por qué demonios no te detuviste cuando te llamé ayer en el pasillo?

Conocía esa voz. Vaya, ya se había olvidado de esos gritos. Detuvo su camino secamente, y no se atrevió a girar. Miró la puerta con asombro.

— '¡Harry, Harry, detente!' ¿Eres sordo?

— Oye, baja la máquina —le detuvo Ronald, notoriamente serio.

— ¿Y si no quiero? Harry, ¡gírate, ¿quieres?! —exigió—. ¡Odio hablar mientras no me miran!

El moreno no podía mover sus pies, los sentía como plomo.

Sintió que algo le traspasó por el pecho. Recordó cuando Voldemord hizo lo mismo, la primera vez que le vio cuando le quitó el cuerpo. Su espíritu le pasó como si nada, aunque no sintió el mismo dolor. Fue una leve caricia.

Abrió los ojos, enorme.

— O te giras o me pongo en frente tuyo; pero me mirarás, quieras o no.

— ¡Draco! —la garganta se le cerró abruptamente.

Lo que tenía en frente era el alma del rubio, mirándole con la misma mirada seria. Esos ojos grises. ¡Lo que hubiese dado por sentirlos encima suyo! ¡Y los tenía, en frente, a pocos centímetros de su rostro! ¿Cómo era posible?

— El señor Malfoy pensó bien en su nueva regla —comenzó la explicación el director, aún en su silla—. "El perdedor, no saldrá vivo de la dimensión de peleas" Por su puesto, él no salió vivo. Pero volvió como alma, veo que te tiene más afecto del que pensé —rió.

— Cierra la boca, anciano —exigió el rubio, frunciendo las cejas.

— ¡Draco! —Harry le saltó encima para abrazarle.

Su rostro dio de lleno contra la puerta.

— Guau, cada día superas tu propio límite de idiotez —murmuró Malfoy, mirándole con asombro—. ¿Estás bien? —se acuclilló a su lado y extendió la mano.

Ésta traspasó la mejilla.

— Con la nariz rota. ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó? —le miró intensamente a los ojos.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Hermione sonrió. Al fin, ese brillo volvió a las gemas verdes.

Ron, por su lado, frunció las cejas.

— Hurón, vuelve aquí —ordenó.

— Tírate a un pozo, comadreja —contestó sin quitar la atención del Gryffindor.

El pelirrojo gruñó desde lo profundo de su pecho.

— No podía morir sin verte fuera de esa burbuja —contestó a la pregunta de Potter—. Me debes una —sonrió levemente.

Su corazón latió como el de un colibrí. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en frente suyo…

— Regresé contigo, solo que estabas inconsciente. Y… el viejo ya te lo dije: las reglas no me impedían volver como espíritu.

— ¡Draco! —la puerta se abrió de golpe, tirando al moreno contra la pared con fuerza.

Lanzó un gemido.

— ¡Padre, sal de ahí! —le exigió.

— ¡¿Cómo osas gritarme así?! ¡Suficiente que seas _eso_!

— Lucius, aplastas a un alumno mío —habló el director. Aunque su tono era tranquilo, su mirada se iba tornando cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Lo que oyó fueron huesos romperse?

— ¿Quién? —miró atrás de la puerta—. No vale la pena —volvió a poner la puerta en su lugar.

— ¡¡Padre!!

Hermione corrió hacia los Malfoy y cerró la puerta, alejando al adulto de golpe.

— Harry, ¿estás bien? —le miró sumamente preocupada.

— Creo que no —se sostuvo la mano—. Me aplastó el dedo…

— Déjame verte —sacó su varita y le arregló el esguince—. ¿Listo?

— Supongo. Gracias —le sonrió.

— Ay, Harry, extrañaba sus sonrisas —le sonrió, complacida.

— Bien, bien, sal de ahí, sangre sucia —ordenó Draco, fulminando con la mirada a la castaña. Si tan solo pudiera tocarla…

Se levantaron del suelo, algo tambaleantes. Luego de unas conversaciones entre los adolescentes y el mayor Malfoy, se sentaron en el escritorio para aclarar todo lo ocurrido.

— Draco peleó contra…

— Lo sabemos, pasemos a lo próximo, por favor, director —se apresuró a decir Hermione al ver el rostro de su amigo.

— Cuando trajimos a Harry de vuelta, Draco nos acompañó con la mejor cara de perrito preocu-

— Dumbledore —le cayó Lucius.

— Vimos todo lo sucedido a través de un hechizo mío en la varita de Harry —indicó el artefacto con la mano, aún costado de él—. Se preguntarán, '¿y el cuerpo?' Pues, es un misterio para mí también.

Draco rodó los ojos. A ese paso, esa conversación no iba a llegar a nada.

— El viejo me hizo un hechizo para que no abriese la boca, pero, Harry —le miró—, tienes que encontrar esas dichosas 'cinco palabras' para devolverme el cuerpo y toda la cosa —soltó tranquilamente.

— Y así se fue mi espíritu de juego —suspiró Dumbledore.

— ¡¿Y por qué Potter?! —preguntó el padre.

— Porque él es el único que sabe las palabras —contestó—. Las tiene que pensar muy bien, pero… lo logrará —sonrió.

— ¿Cuáles son? —le susurró a Ron.

— Créeme, si las supiera, ya te las hubiera dicho, amigo, con tal de terminar con esto —devolvió el susurro.

— Me alegra volver a verle —murmuró sumamente bajito, mirando de soslayo al rubio platinado.

— Sé perfectamente cómo me devolverás el favor que te hice en esa dimensión —le interrumpió Draco—. Devuélveme a la vida.

Harry parpadeó.

— Las cinco palabras, Potter —masculló entre dientes Lucius.

— Oh, claro… —se movió el labio—. Vuelve-al-mundo-por-favor.

_**:Shini Malfoy:**_


	9. IX: Cinco palabras

VIII: Pistas

**IX****: Cinco palabras**

— Oh, claro… —se movió el labio—. Vuelve-al-mundo-por-favor.

Durante todo el día anterior estuvo pensando y haciendo una lista enorme de cuáles podían ser las palabras. Sin ninguna pista más, era mucho más difícil. ¡Dios, qué pesadilla!

Draco le miró y alzó una ceja.

— Dumbledore, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que me quede en este estado por siempre? —miró al anciano.

— Muchas —sonrió, nervioso.

— ¡No es tan fácil si no me dan una ayuda! —se protegió el moreno, sonrosado.

— Tienes que decir lo que sientes, Harry. Es así de sencillo —le sonrió el director.

— Draco, le pediré a tu madre que empiece a hacer ropa que no te traspase.

— Gracias, padre, una eternidad con esta ropa es desagradable.

— Que poco apoyo le dan —murmuró Ron a su amiga.

— Harry tiene razón, si no le decimos una de las palabras, no lo logrará.

— Bien. ¡Harry, amigo!

— ¡Ron, dame una mano, por favor!

— Está bien… Hermione las sabe —le dio el paquete.

La castaña le miró de reojo.

— Las palabras son tus sentimientos, debes demostrarle a Malfoy lo que sientes por él y las ganas que tienes de que vuelvas a la vida. No pueden ser menos que cinco ni más. Tú las sabes, o Dumbledore cree que las sabes. Nosotros te ayudaremos en cuanto podamos… Pero no podemos decirte las palabras directamente, porque Dumbledore… me mata con la mirada —terminó susurrando con terror.

Harry se giró a ver al director y rió nervioso.

— Está bien, está bien, no les pediré ayuda… ¡Cielos! —miró al pelirrojo.

— Los juegos del director lo transforman en… un monstruo, de veras —suspiró Weasley.

Harry caminaba hacia los jardines nevados con ropa de invierno, y su búho en el brazo. Dejó que el animal saliera a pasear o a cazar mientras él reflexionaba. Se sentó detrás de la fuente, y flexionó las piernas contra su pecho. Se sentía feliz se volver a ver a Draco, le extrañó de sobremanera en esos dos días. Pensó que ya no lo volvería a ver…

Sus días de inconsciencia en la enfermería fueron una tortura, y despierto fueron peor. Quería morir… En ese momento también quería morir, pero porque la vida de su amado se encontraba entre sus manos.

Se miró la palma de sus manos enguantadas.

Malfoy podía llegar a ser un fantasma de por vida si él no encontraba las malditas palabras.

— ¿Intentas averiguar tu futuro?

Dio un saltito en su lugar y levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de Draco arriba suyo.

— Con guantes será algo difícil.

— No quiero eso —volvió a acomodarse.

El rubio se quedó flotando frente suyo, con las piernas cruzadas.

— Harry, quería… hablarte de algo —comenzó a balbucear, sonrojado.

El Gryffindor le miró asombrado. ¿Ahora qué? Malfoy se veía tan guapo cuando se sonrojaba… Se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Sobre… sobre qué? —tosió.

— Sobre lo que pasó hace semanas atrás —le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Me arrepiento de haberte humillado de ese modo en el baño del restaurante, en el mundo muggle; en verdad, lo siento. También perdón por tratarte como basura todo este tiempo. Si no fuera por eso, tú no habrías sufrido por ese imbécil de Santiago, o como se llame.

Potter perdió la vista en la nieve entre sus pies. Esos momentos ya los había olvidado. Se sentía tan feliz de volver a verle, aunque no con vida, que se olvidó cómo y porqué había muerto. Claro, él se molestó tanto que le abandonó en las calles y Santiago le tomó de sorpresa.

Tembló al recordar todo lo ocurrido en ese sótano.

Pero también tenía que tomar en cuenta otro detalle: si Draco se estaba disculpando frente a frente era porque de verdad sentía un enorme malestar. ¿Eso quería decir que, tal vez, tenía una esperanza? Otro recuerdo: la planta _diga-verdad_ le aseguró que el rubio sentía lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué recordaba todo eso junto ahora?

Se sonrojó.

Vio una mano transparente debajo de su barbilla, a pocos centímetros de su piel. Aún así, sentía un calor familiar y agradable en esa zona. Levantó la cabeza, fijando sus gemas en los orbes grises.

— Cuando te besé, sin la ayuda de esa maldita planta, me di cuenta de que en verdad me preocupabas y me sentí muy a gusto cuando me correspondiste. Esas emociones no vienen conmigo, eres el único que las sabe provocar.

— ¿Qué… qué emociones? —intentó apartar la vista del pálido rostro mas esa mano le impedía moverse. ¿No era que no podía tocarle? No le tocaba… ¿Entonces?

— Mi corazón late como colibrí, la sangre me sube al rostro con más frecuencia y sin tener fiebre, dentro de mi corazón una vocecita grita: 'abrázalo, no lo sueltes, no le dejes escaparse; quiero que sea mío y solo mío'. Y más…

¿Por qué la mirada de Malfoy era tan segura de sí misma? Aunque le veía sonrojado, no parecía apenado ni nada de lo que él estaba. Parecía tan inocente en esas condiciones…

— Harry… cuando te vi en esas condiciones, en el sótano, quería romper todo a mí alrededor. Matar a ese desgraciado por tocar tu cuerpo y luego matarme a mí por dejar que te tocasen. Porque es mi culpa todo esto. No lo niegues —se apresuró a decir cuando Harry abrió la boca—. Si no fuese por mi estúpido comportamiento de 'chico Malfoy', tú jamás hubieses sido violado ni yo jamás hubiese muerto.

Nuevamente, tembló.

— Lo siento —por primera vez, no pudo aguantar la mirada tan dulce de ese moreno. Agachó la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar. Él y sus comportamientos, por él Harry sufrió todo eso.

— Draco… —levantó sus manos enguantadas hacia el rostro del Slytherin.

Quería abrazarlo, ahora su propia voz le decía: 'consiéntelo, demuéstrale tus sentimientos sin palabras, entrégale tu corazón; él sabrá cuidarlo'.

— Harry, te quiero.

Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, Draco levantó el rostro y apoyó sus labios sobre los del Gryffindor. Permaneció a un milímetro de distancia, consciente de que podía traspasarlo pero ansiaba volver a probar ese sabor dulce, quería volver a probar esos labios…

Harry permaneció en su lugar, sorprendido por ese movimiento. Malfoy le quería, lo acababa de aceptar. Malfoy le… correspondía. La alegría inundó todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente, rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos y quiso presionar para aumentar el beso.

— Me sorprende tu falta de lógica —suspiró Draco luego de sentir el cuerpo de Harry traspasarlo y caer a la nieve—. Acabas de romper una atmósfera que me agradaba —volvió a cruzarse de piernas, en el aire.

— Auch —se levantó con la ayuda de sus brazos y se limpió la nieve de su rostro—. Lo siento. ¿De veras me quieres, Draco? ¿No es lo mismo que…? —al ver la determinación y la verdad en esos hermosos ojos, decidió no tirar más tierra.

— ¿Y tú?

Harry permaneció quieto, contra la fuente unos momentos.

— Yo no —contestó al final.

Las pupilas del Slytherin se dilataron. ¿Era broma? Otra vez sintió como su corazón se encogía, rodeado de paredes invisibles.

— Te amo, Draco. Lo mío es más intenso —le sonrió.

Vio pasar la mano del rubio por sus mejillas, siguiendo de largo. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

— ¡Casi me das un infarto, tarado!

— Lo siento, lo siento —rió—. Yo te amo mucho, Draco —murmuró.

— Yo también a ti, Harry —sonrió, sonrojado.

¿En qué alocado sueño tuvo esa misma escena? Nunca pensó en sentir algo tan intenso por alguien y menos por su archienemigo mágico. Se sentía muy buen querer y ser querido. Harry era… lo que siempre necesitó.

— Draco, cinco palabras —ambos se miraron—. Yo-te-amo-mucho-Draco.

— Si lo dices de esa forma, no me la creo; y esas no son las que me traerán de vuelta —se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo. Potter solo buscaba las dichosas palabras mientras que él se ilusionaba en vano. Siempre será un idiota.

— ¡En verdad te quiero! Pero me altera no poder encontrar esas palabras que te traerán de vuelta.

— ¿Para qué quieres que vuelva?

El moreno le miró. No esperó esa pregunta.

— Para poder abrazarte, para poder decirte mis sentimientos sin ser reflejado en el vacío, para poder… besarte —murmuró, avergonzado.

— ¿Y qué más? —se acercó a su rostro.

— ¿Que… más? —se sonrojó.

— Eres lindo, Harry. Pareces un muñeco cuando te sonrojas así —sonrió, conforme.

— ¡No te burles!

— Jajaja —se tiró para atrás, flotando de espaldas, abrazándose la panza.

Harry le miró. Otra vez esa risa. ¡A cada segundo la adoraba más! Era tan hermoso…

Ambos rieron juntos.

El lunes a la mañana, el Gryffindor abrió los ojos animadamente, el domingo la pasó de lujo hablando con Malfoy de diversas cosas. Se levantó y fue el primero en meterse a la ducha. Para cuando salió todos sus amigos le miraron de reojo.

— Harry, te acabaste el agua caliente —le acusó Dean, ceñudo.

— Lo siento y buenos días —saludó a todos de pasada para cambiarse.

— ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —murmuró Dean a Ronald.

El pelirrojo rió.

— Solamente le picó un animal muy feo… su veneno es mortal, lleva una corona y no tiene extremidades —le decía mientras se cambiaba.

— ¿Por eso estaba tan mimado con Malfoy ayer? —quiso saber Seamus, mirando asombrado al moreno quien se sonrojó.

— ¡Ron!

Le tiró la almohada. Éste cayó al suelo, provocando un mar de risas del resto de sus amigos.

— A mi me alegra verte tan contento, Harry —habló sobre las risas Neville.

— Gracias, Neville —le sonrió y terminó de ponerse la campera—. Los veo abajo, en el comedor.

Saludó con la mano y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras de a dos, desesperado por volver a ver al rey de las serpientes.

— ¡Harry, está en la puerta! —le avisó Hermione desde la puerta, asombrado solo la cabeza.

— Gracias, Mione. ¡Buenos días! —siguió de largo hasta la puerta.

Todos los alumnos los miraban de reojo, murmurando cosas (otros ni se tomaban el trabajo de bajar la voz). Para Draco, llamar tanto la atención le hacía creerse más superior de lo que era pero… ¿mirar a Harry? Matará a alguien si no se detenían. Miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos con una mirada de pocos amigos, advirtiéndoles de lo que sería capaz si se atrevían a tocarle un pelo (aunque el que llamaba la atención era solo él). El moreno se sonrojaba cada vez que giraba y veía _esa_ cara.

— Draco, por favor. Estás peor que cuando me molestabas —le dijo ya molesto. Ver a esos dos de primer año salir corriendo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— Ahora que soy fantasma, puedo leerles la mente… No son tan santos como crees, Harry —miró de soslayo a dos de último año—. ¡No puedo dejar que sueñen o piensen esa clase de cosas contigo!

Potter se sonrojó aún más.

— Vamos, Draco. Solo están… pensando. Déjales ser libres en su mente —agachó la cabeza. En su fuero interno le agradaban los celos de Malfoy; le hacía sentir tan protegido y querido…

— No, Harry. ¡Pervertidos, salgan de aquí si no quieren hacerme compañía! —les gritó reteniendo las ganas de saltarles encima (los traspasará al fin de cuentas).

— Draco —le llamó. Posicionó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, procurando no traspasarle. Ambos se miraron a los ojos—. Solo te amo a ti, ¿sospechas que si ellos piensas… eso… les dejaré hacerlo?

El rubio se mordió los labios.

Suspiró, derrotado por esas gemas brillantes de en frente suyo.

— Es que hace rato que yo también pienso que quiero hacerlo contigo —susurró para sí mismo.

Lástima que olvidó que el rostro del moreno se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de él.

Harry se apartó del espíritu tan rápido como pudo. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le hacía retorcerse levemente y sus mejillas quemaban como nunca. ¿Qué dijo Malfoy? Suficiente tuvo con Santiago, ¿ahora Draco?

Los ojos grisáceos se posicionaron de nuevo en él. Se regañó internamente al descubrir porqué esa reacción. Se acercó al moreno.

— Harry, lo siento. No soy como ese idiota de tu mundo —guardó las ganas de abrazarle. Verle temblar, con ese rostro, le daba muchas ganas de resguardarle de todo y todos. Parecía tan vulnerable, como si clamara por seguridad—. Si tú no quieres… no te forzaré. Lo prometo.

El Gryffindor respiró profundamente. Una semana pasó desde el incidente en la bodega y aún no lo podía superar. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

— Estoy bien. Vamos a clases, ¿si? —le sonrió, demostrando su verdadero estado: bien.

— No puedo. Mi padre y Severus quieren hacer unas pruebas para devolverme al cuerpo —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo las cejas. Esos experimentos le daban mareos y nauseas. Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir por insistencia de Lucius. Presentía que aprovechaban el hecho de que no podía volver a morir…

— ¿Devolverte al cuerpo? No confían de mí… ¡Me esfuerzo! —le miró apenado.

— Lo sé, pero ya conoces a esos ancianos… —inclinó el cuerpo para dejar su rostro a la altura del otro—. No dejaré que me vuelvan a la vida, si descubren la forma. Te esperaré una eternidad si es posible.

Harry se ruborizó.

— Encontraré esas palabras.

— Sé que lo harás —le sonrió como solo le sonreía a él.

Apretó sus labios en los rosados del 'vivo'. No podía sentir ningún contacto. Ansiaba por sentir esa boca nuevamente.

— Nos vemos en el almuerzo —giró sobre su sombra y se alejó hacia las mazmorras, flotando.

Tambaleante, el moreno tomó el otro camino. Esa cercanía con Malfoy le hacía perder fuerzas. Se sentía un niño bajo esos ojos grises. ¡Qué tonto era!

En mitad del camino, se encontró con Ronald y Hermione quienes tuvieron que soportar sus gritos de insistencia para que le revelasen las condenadas palabras.

— Draco-Malfoy-te-adoro… ¡No son cinco! —ya perdió la cuenta de las opciones que dijo sentado en frente del lago.

Tachó lo recién dicho de la libreta. Puso la birome en sus labios y siguió pensado.

— Tal vez… —volvió a escribir—. Draco-te-amo-y-quiero-que-vueltas-conmigo… ¡Ya me pasé del límite! —tachó la oración. Escribió otra frase, con las cejas fruncidas, y en mayúscula—: SOY-UN-TREMENTO-IDIOTA… Es increíble, ni siquiera son cinco palabras. ¡Maldición! —tiró al lago la libreta junto con la lapicera.

Escuchó el sonido sordo que le dio a entender que acababa de perder un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones para Pociones y Botánica junto con su mejor lapicera negra.

Con rabia, golpeó el árbol de atrás suyo. Se mordió el labio inferior, con dolor. Abrazó sus piernas, buscando consuelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia al no poder hacerle ese simple favor a Draco. Él dio su vida para salvarle y ahora no podía decir cinco palabras para devolverle la vida. Se sentía horrible, la peor persona del mundo. Pero Malfoy confiaba en él, no debía decepcionarle. Aún quería besarle como Dios manda; nada de besos forzados, ni bromas, ni nada: un beso verdadero y lleno de sentimientos. ¿Tanto pedía?

Al parecer si…

Ocultó su rostro entre las piernas.

Draco salió disparado de la puerta del despacho de Snape y permaneció flotando en el aire, fuera del casillo, como péndulo, boca-abajo. Un humo espeso, negro, salió de la puerta en el momento en que se abrió de golpe y salieron corriendo Severus y Lucius. Ambos se recargaron en la pared y tosieron, buscando oxígeno.

— ¡Esto no sirve, terminarán matándose! —exclamó el rubio volviendo al pasillo.

— Tal vez… me confundí en la cantidad de esa planta. Si la cambio… —se decía el profesor de Pociones sin intenciones de dejar de encontrar la cura para su ahijado.

— No, Severus, Harry romperá el hechizo y volveré a mi cuerpo —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo las cejas.

— Pones tu vida en manos de un ¡Gryffindor! ¿Qué clase de Malfoy eres, Draco?

— Padre, si es necesario dejaré mi apellido, pero no permitiré que sigas insultando a mi novio, ¿entendido? Tengo suficiente dinero para sobrevivir a solas con Harry en cualquier departamento, lejos de ti y tus insultos.

— ¡Qué impertinente! No puedes dejar tu apellido aunque quieras. Siempre serás un Malfoy —se separó de la pared y se acercó al espíritu.

— Un par de firmas, unos galeones y listo.

— ¡Draco!

En ese momento, una lechuza mandada por el director aterrizó en la ventana. Los tres hombres se giraron a verle. Snape tomó la carta que colgaba de la pata y la leyó.

— Draco, Dumbledore te espera en su despacho.

— Perfecto. Ahora si le dirá a Harry le hechizo y volveré a mi cuerpo. Nos vemos luego, Severus —saludó con la mano y se alejó flotando hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Severus, me ignoró!

— Lucius… —suspiró derrotado Snape. Ese anciano no tiene remedio.

Cuando creyó que ya no se encontraba bajo la mira de sus familiares, bajó la velocidad de su vuelo y anduvo a paso de hombre (aunque en el aire). Sentía que no debía ir al despacho, algo en el pecho le gritaba que no se acercase y que vaya a buscar a Harry, ¿Qué significaba eso? Odiaba el despacho ese, si, pero jamás sintió esas fuerzas internas que tiraban de él para alejarle.

Se detuvo en medio del camino, con los ojos mirando hacia la nada.

La voz de Severus no fue muy alentadora cuando le comunicó lo que decía la carta. ¿Únicamente eso decía o le ocultó alguna otra frase? Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando despejarse pero ese dolor punzante en su pecho no desaparecía. Quería respuesta de porqué tenía ese sentimiento. Miró fijamente hacia delante, con determinación.

Siguió su vuelo hacia la gárgola con forma de águila.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella…

— Demonios, no sé la clave —frunció las cejas—. Oh, ya qué.

Se encogió de hombros.

Traspasó la gárgola, el suelo y la puerta. Vio que el director tenía cara de… bueno, no sabía la palabra para describirlo pero no era su común cara de tranquilidad. Todo lo contrario.

— Siéntate, por favor.

— Flotando me siento más cómodo —se cruzó de piernas en frente del escritorio y esperó la excusa del anciano.

— Draco, tengo muy malas noticias que darte.

La frente del rubio se arrugó. ¿Malas noticias? Algo de muerte no podía ser, tal vez… ¡Harry!

— ¿Le pasó algo a Harry?

— Tal vez… por ahora no —respondió.

Dumbledore se levantó del asiento y caminó de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado.

— ¿'Por ahora'? —fijo sus orbes grisáceas en el arrugado rostro del adulto.

— Draco, saber que en tu condición no estás ni vivo ni muerto —comenzó su explicación. El estudiante asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca—. De esa forma, tu cuerpo puede volver a regenerarse si el hechizo se rompiese. Harry tiene el trabajo de romperlo y no está dando buenos frutos; es un trabajo complicado y creo que, desgraciadamente, estoy en la obligación de complicárselo más —Malfoy enfrió la vista. Dumbledore no solía dar tanta vueltas—. Creo que mejor me siento. Draco, al no estar muerto, los señores del _otro lado_ me hicieron… un recordatorio.

— ¿Señores del _otro lado_?

— La muerte tiene sus superiores y sus reglas.

— ¿La… muerte? ¿Quiere que… muera para siempre? —si se hubiese encontrado parado, sus piernas hubiesen perdido fuerza, obligándole a tambalearse.

— No tengo el poder, siquiera, para entablar una conversación con La Muerte. Uno de sus secretarios estuvo gentil al traerme esta nota. Aquí tienes, si quieres leerla —sacó un sobre negro de uno de sus cajones y se la extendió.

El adolescente miró la carta y luego al director.

— Es papel del _otro lado_, es tan material como tú.

Draco tomó el sobre y se sorprendió al poder agarrarlo y sentirle la textura rasposa y algo tibia. Con temor, lo abrió y leyó rápidamente lo que esas letras tan suaves y prolijas decían. Esa cursiva nunca la había visto.

_Estimado Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy__:_

_A través del comprensible director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Dumbledore, quisiera comunicarte que no puedo permitir que sigas en ese estado por mucho tiempo. Estoy al tanto del poder que te echaron encima y que, por él, terminaste siendo espíritu. En mi dimensión, no puedo permitir que se me escape una simple alma. Siento mucho decirle que usted no es la excepción._

_Acá están ocurriendo muchos disturbios desde que se enteraron de usted y su historia. No puedo permitir más peleas._

_Le daré una semana para que resuelva su problema._

_Si no me hice entender bien, lo diré de otra forma (sé la edad que tiene): tiene una semana para romper el conjuro sino será traído conmigo y su cuerpo se pudrirá en el vacío. No tendrá más posibilidades de revivir (así lo dicta nuestra Ley: 42.1672)._

_Si la suerte me acompaña a mí, lo veré dentro de una semana._

_Mis saludos_

_Señor Supremo: La Muerte._

Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta verse como dos simples puntos negros. El papel resbaló de entre sus dedos hasta caer sobre la silla que tenía bajo suyo.

El director bajó la cabeza. Esa reacción le dio a entender que terminó de leer.

No podía ser cierto. Dentro de una semana será arrastrado a la oscuridad eterna si Potter no lograba encontrar el rompe-hechizo. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene el presentimiento que alguien ideó todo eso para matarle completamente?

— ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Dónde está el libro de leyes de… la muerte?! —exigió sumamente molesto.

No podía aceptar todo eso. Algo andaba mal… ¿Por qué le mandaron esa carta recién ese día si andaba como fantasma ya una semana entera?

— ¿Libro de leyes de…? Draco, no tenemos el libro tal —le tomó desprevenido esa actitud. Por más que pensó en cada y una de las posibles reacciones, no se esperó esa. ¿No tendría que estar desesperado por Harry o triste?

— ¿Cómo que no? Entonces, tu biblioteca no sirve para nada —frunció las cejas.

— Podrías bajas y averiguar si lo tenemos. Ese libro es muy peligroso, contiene mucha oscuridad.

— En mí la oscuridad no surte efecto. Y esto lo demuestra —tomó la carta y la movió en el aire.

Al instante tanto el papel como el sobre se incendiaron y sus cenizas desaparecieron.

Más molesto que triste, salió de la habitación y fue derecho hacia la planta baja.

— Ese chico tiene agallas —escuchó el director la voz de uno de los tantos directores en sus retratos.

— ¿Y dónde estaban todos ustedes? —cuestionó Dumbledore mirándolos por encima de sus lentes de media-luna.

Su búsqueda entre mares de libros viejos y encadenados terminó horas después, por fin, con el libro de leyes. Se sentó en la esquina más apartada de ese inmenso lugar, lo abrió por la mitad y vio las millones de leyes que habían escritas. ¿Por qué podía tocar, también, ese libro? Tal vez porque le pertenecía a la muerte… ¡Mal augurio!

— Hay gente aburrida… —murmuró cada vez con menos ganas de leer ese enorme libro—. Al diablo.

Otra ventaja de ser espíritu era que podía hacer magia sin varita. Conjuró un hechizo que le enseñó su padrino que consistía en leer el libro en un minuto.

El libro se cerró y se abrió casi al instante, las hojas se movieron rápidamente, sin dejar la posibilidad de leer una palabra siquiera. Pero para Draco, el tiempo pasaba realmente lento, leía cada página sin apuro. Cuando la tapa trasera del libro se cerró con un sonido sordo, él miró por la ventana. No pasó ni dos minutos y él ya terminó de leer.

— Esto es todo una ¡farsa! —sus puños siguieron de largo la mesa, tirándolo al suelo—. ¡Maldición, ya no soporto esto! —se sobó la cabeza, dolido.

Claramente, vio que las leyes no influían en los espíritus luego de cinco años en esas mismas condiciones. No podía estar seguro si era verdad sobre las guerras en esa dimensión pero… ¡nadie le podía ordenar morirse para siempre recién con una semana en medio del mundo de los vivos y los muertos! Otra vez tiene el presentimiento de que alguien se metió entre él y La Muerte.

— ¿Dónde hay algo para golpear? ¡Tengo que golpear algo que no sea el aire!

Ronald se acercó al Gryffindor de oro para traerle de vuelta al comedor. Ya era hora de cenar y no se alejó de la laguna desde hace horas.

— Harry… ¿Harry? —se puso en frente suyo y le levantó la cabeza para verle el rostro. Sus ojos hinchados le decían todo—. Harry, ¿por qué lloras?

— Ron, no puedo. No puedo pensar en las palabras. ¡Debo traer a Draco de vuelta y no puedo! —se sacó la mano de su barbilla algo brusco.

— Tranquilo, lo lograrás.

— Ron, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Son solo cinco palabras! ¡Cinco palabras que no logro resolver!

— No es tan fácil como parece.

— Mira a quién se lo dices…

— Vamos, Harry, no bajes los brazos. La vida de Malfoy está en ellos.

El moreno permaneció en silencio. Tal vez, el pelirrojo tenía razón. No podía dejar que Snape y Lucius rompan el hechizo a la fuerza, eso traería efectos secundarios y… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría llegar a ser.

— Si, creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Claro que tengo razón! Siempre la tengo —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Vamos, Ron —se levantó con la ayuda del árbol.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

— Harry, ¿sabes dónde está mi cuaderno de apuntes de Pociones? Lo perdí hoy a la mañana y lo necesito para hacer la tarea… —se lamentó.

Potter se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Es que no era su cuaderno?

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Y dónde está mi cuaderno?

—Ah, lo tomé yo. Sin querer tomé el tuyo y metí el mío en tu mochila —le sonrió.

Su garganta se cerró. Acababa de tirar la tarea de su amigo a la laguna… Lo matará, seguro que si.

— Yo… Ron… Jajaja, pues… —se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Luego de contarle todo:

— ¡¡JAMES POTTER, NO HUYAS, MALDITO, ACABO DE PERDER MI TAREA!! ¡DEJA DE CORRER, MENDIGO!

— ¡Perdón, Ron! ¡Me confundí! ¡Hubiese jurado que era el mío y…! —algo golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole trastabillar y caer al suelo.

— Te tengo —el pelirrojo se subió arriba de su espalda. Estiró el brazo para tomar su zapatilla y volvérsela a poner—. ¿Cómo te castigaré ahora? —una idea maliciosa cruzó por su mente y sus ojos lo demostraron.

— Ron, Ron, por favor. No fue mi intención. Yo… —esa mirada le hacía tiritar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, comadreja, tocando a mi Harry? —quiso saber el Slytherin, flotando con un aura poco amigable detrás de Weasley.

Éste tembló.

— Hurón, juego con mi amigo, ¿algún problema? —le miró sobre el hombro, molesto.

— Si, mi novio está en el suelo. Sal de encima. ¡No es tapete! —movió la mano desde su lugar hacia su costado.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo del pelirrojo salió volando hacia la izquierda, golpeando la espalda contra la pared. Draco permaneció estático en su lugar. ¡Vaya! Ese poder si le gustó…

— ¡Ron! —el moreno corrió hacia él y le ayudó a levantaste.

— Estoy bien, no fue nada —dijo ronco el Gryffindor. Pasó un brazo sobre el brazo de Harry y miró con odio al rubio.

— Yo… —el Slytherin miró hacia sus costados.

— Draco, eso fue demasiado —le reprochó Harry, ceñudo.

— ¡No sabía que podía hacer eso! ¡Debes creerme! —salió a su defensiva, mirando suplicante a su novio.

Harry le miró.

— No mientes —suspiró.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Estás bien, Ron?

— Si —se sostuvo de sus hombros con ambos brazos y tiró de él, estrangulándolo—. Quiero mis apuntes, James —habló entre dientes.

— ¡Suéltalo, Comadreja!

— Ron… ¿Sigues despierto? —susurró Harry sacando medio cuerpo del dosel para ver a su compañero.

—… No… —escuchó a duras penas.

— ¿Hablas dormido?

— No. Harry, déjame dormir —se quejó somnoliento, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

— Ron, necesito que me cubras —insistía, desesperado.

Miró el reloj. Draco le espera en cinco minutos en la puerta del jardín.

— Toma —le tiró el cobertor, sin tomarse el trabajo de girar para ver si le llegó o cayó a medio camino.

— No seas tan literal, tarado —expulsó, ceñudo.

— Ah, ya entendí. Bueno, bueno. Vete —se estiró.

— Gracias —sonrió complacido.

Volvió a cerrar sus cortinas bordó y, al minuto salió ya con las zapatillas y cambiado (no se puso pijama). Despacio, caminó hacia la puerta, inspeccionando que nadie se haya levantado por su pequeña charla.

— _Levicorpus._

El moreno quedó tambaleándose en el aire, siendo sostenido por el tobillo.

— ¡Ron! —masculló entre dientes—. Despierta y suéltame… Maldito sonámbulo.

— No estoy dormido, idiota. ¿A dónde piensas ir a esta hora? ¡Son las tres de la mañana! —le acusó, arrugando la frente.

Metió sus pies dentro de sus pantuflas y caminó hacia donde una sombra pendía de un lado a otro, con los brazos caídos hacia abajo y el pelo como lluvia en el centro. Que suerte que su mente calculó bien la lejanía de su varita con el largo de su brazo; poco más y se le caía todo de la mesita de luz.

— Por favor, Ron. ¡Debo irme!

— ¿A dónde? ¿Otra vez con ese hurón? Te hará mal, amigo, ya conoces su fama de Don Juan —se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

¡¿Es que el pelirrojo jamás aceptará su noviazgo con un Malfoy?! Esta casi seguro que si salía con Blaise, no se molestaría tanto…

— No hables así de Draco, él no me meterá los cuernos —fijo sus gemas en las del Weasley.

— No me digas, ¿te lo dijo él? Oh, es 100 seguridad —habló con sorna.

— Ronald —amenazó—. Bájame… Ahora.

— Harry, solo quiero protegerte. No quiero verte llorar por ese inútil.

— No me veras.

Ron tosió.

— 'Ron, no puedo. ¡Debo traer a Draco de vuelta y no puedo!' —simuló la voz del moreno aunque más aguda de lo común y con un tono afeminado.

— No estaba llorando —apretó la mandíbula, ya molesto.

— Lloraste.

— No es placentero que la vida de alguien esté en tus manos y te lo repitan cada dos por tres. Suficiente tengo con Volde- —el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con la mano.

— Grítalo a los cuatro vientos, imbecil —le regañó acercando más sus rostro. Podía tocar la punta de la nariz de Harry con la suya.

— Entiendes lo que digo —se zafó.

—… —permaneció en silencio unos momentos interminables para el Gryffindor de oro—. No te quiero ver llorando de nuevo. Ve a usar de pañuelo a Hermione —dijo fríamente.

Se apartó unos pasos.

— _Liberacorpus_.

— Auch —cayó al suelo de golpe—. Bruto.

— Tarado —se giró sobre sus pies y volvió a la cama, tirando las pantuflas hacia la nada. Por la mañana las buscaría.

— Ron, no te pongas así —se levantó, sobándose la nuca.

— Vete de una maldita vez.

— Luego hablaremos —frunció el ceño.

Salió de la alcoba y bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Lo último que necesita era que alguno de sus amigos de enojase… y ahí aparece la cara de Weasley. ¡Condenado sea!

A hurtadillas de Filch, logró salir al jardín pero no vio a nadie. Su reloj le indicó que hacía ya más de cinco minutos que tuvo que haber llegado. Draco no pudo ser tan impaciente y dejarle ahí; se peleó con su mejor amigo para verle, ¡le matará si no aparece en cinco segundos! No, esperen, eso no…

— Aunque te ame, sigo teniendo mis principios con la puntualidad —le habló serio el rubio saliendo del suelo.

El moreno dio un saltito hacia atrás, aguantando la respiración.

— Con esas agallas, no habrías sobrevivido en la fiesta de Halloween —rió Malfoy.

— No… no es lo mismo —murmuró avergonzado, encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

— Ya. Que suerte que lograste zafarte de Filch —le sonrió.

— Filch no fue mi peor obstáculo —dijo con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza. Ron le acababa de destruir su noche con su novio.

— Hablemos lejos del castillo.

Caminaron en silencio, temiendo de alguien les escuchase (aunque era muy de madrugada). Potter se sentó arriba de una piedra, en una montañita, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid. Miró hacia el cielo, dejando que la fría brisa le golpease de lleno sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

— ¿Para qué tanto misterio en esta reunión?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Se rieron.

— Ahora, en serio, ¿no podíamos hablar por la mañana? —bostezó disimuladamente.

— Lo siento pero cuantas menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le miró, algo nervioso.

— Hoy en la tarde, ante de encontrarte con Weasley, estuve con el viejo. Me había llamado.

— ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

— Me llegó una carta a través de él del… infierno, supongo —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Perdón? —estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

— 'La Muerte' me mandó un recordatorio sobre sus leyes y lo que él quería para mi futuro. Lástima que la quemé, me había enojado mucho. Decía algo como "tienes una semana para romper el hechizo, sino tu cuerpo morirá en la nada y no tendrás oportunidad de regresar".

El Gryffindor dejó de respirar. No, no, no. ¿Una semana? ¡Una semana, no! ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba contra reloj? Su corazón latía a alta velocidad. Si no descubría las palabras en siete días, no volvería a ver nunca más a Draco. ¡NO!

— Respira, Harry —le interrumpió el rubio sereno.

Potter tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— No te preocupes tanto, encontré una irregularidad que podría ayudarnos. Dijo que la Ley número 42.1672 decía sobre mi imposibilidad de revivir. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que el libro de leyes se encuentra en la biblioteca y ya lo leí. No dice nada sobre eso (bueno, si lo dice, pero aún tengo tiempo antes de que me obligue a matarme). Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien le dijo a La Muerte sobre mi y mi estado —frunció las cejas, pensativo.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? No creo que nadie te odie tanto para eso.

— No lo sabes —le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Oh… fue él —miró la piedra, asombrado.

— ¿'Él'?

— Tu admirador secreto.

Harry bajó la cabeza, dolido. Ese recuerdo le atormentaría toda la vida…

— Lo siento —extendió su mano a su hombro—. Santiago es el único que murió y tuvo la oportunidad de tener una 'cita' con La Muerte. Me tiene rencor, igual que yo a él.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro que fue él? —le miró.

— ¿Quién más? Ambos peleamos por nuestro amor, ambos morimos por nuestro amor y el único que tuvo la oportunidad de estar contigo fui yo, no él. En el fondo de mi alma, sabía que iba a perder, ese desgraciado fue muy bien entrenado. Cuando hice la regla, pensé en la forma en cómo volver; él no sabía que tenía la oportunidad. ¡Es lógico!

— Si, si lo es. Pero… ¿qué haremos? —le miró preocupado.

No le importaba lo que quisiera hacer ese Santiago, temía en lo que La Muerte quería de su novio.

— Tú piensa en esas condenadas palabras, yo me encargaré del resto.

— ¡No puedo permitir que te ocupes de la parte peligrosa!

Draco acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del otro. Le miró seriamente a los ojos por segundos interminables. Las mejillas de Potter se tiñeron de rojo.

— Yo me encargo del resto —repitió, sonriendo amablemente.

— Draco —insistió.

— Si tan solo pudiera tocarte… —pasó su mano por las mejillas carmesí del Gryffindor—. Tienes suerte de que sea espíritu… por ahora.

Potter se ruborizó aún más.

— Eres un pervertido —frunció levemente las cejas, intentando mostrarse molesto.

— Aún no me conoces del todo —le sonrió lujurioso—. Eres demasiado insensato, procura no mostrarte tan apetecible frente al resto. Solo a mí.

— ¿Cómo tengo que tomar ese comentario? —retrocedió levemente hacia atrás, intimidado por sus palabras.

Draco rió.

— Será mejor que vayas a dormir —se apartó, dejándole espacio para respirar.

— ¿Ahora no duermes? —volvió a acomodarse a su gusto.

— Claro que no, estoy muerto, ¿olvidas? —alzó una ceja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado.

— Te amo —murmuró él haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Te amo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry hubiese sido el último en levantarse si no fuese por los gritos de sus amigos (no se animaba a abrir las cortinas):

— ¡Ron, ¿qué demonios hace tu pantufla en mi cabeza?! —exigió saber un malhumorado Dean, tirándole el calzado al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ay!

— A mí también. ¿Cómo llegó esto a mi cara? —preguntó inocente Neville mirando cada lado de la pantufla.

— Jajaja —creyó que era Seamus.

— Lo siento, chico, ayer no había luz y… bajen sus almohadas —suplicó.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe seco contra el respaldo de la cama y la queja de Weasley. Su dosel se movió levemente. Pensó que porque alguna almohada llegó hasta su cama.

— _Acabo de ser testigo de la muerte de un compañero… No quiero volver a la prensa_ —pensó, resignado el moreno, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y simuló seguir durmiendo.


	10. X: La Muerte

VIII: Pistas

**X****: La Muerte**

Para el domingo Harry tenía que tener esas palabras y ya estaban en viernes y ni se acercaba a la solución. Hacía cinco noches que no podía pegar un ojo por los nervios, con Ron las cosas no podía estar peor y Hermione se encontraba metida en los libros por los finales. Caminaba tambaleante a la clase de pociones.

En uno de los escalones de piedra, trastabilló y cayó hacia delante.

— ¡Harry! —Draco se le puso en frente para que no cayera.

— Presta atención por donde caminas, Harry —le reprochó Ron, con Malfoy traspasado, sosteniendo el delgado cuerpo con ambos brazos.

— Lo siento, Ron —aguantó por unos segundos pero terminó largando un largo bostezo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que andas así? —cuestionó, sorprendido, Weasley. Su amigo se veía debilitado.

— No lo sé… ya perdí la cuenta —se intentó levantar pero sus brazos se negaron a separarse de esos fuertes brazos que tan bien le mantenían lejos del suelo.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Haz comido algo últimamente? —siguió su cuestionario el pelirrojo mientras le acomodaba en su pecho. Sentía que lo que traía en brazos era solo un muñeco de trapo…

— Creo que no…

— ¿Dormiste?

— No.

— ¿Qué haz hecho durante los últimos cinco días? —arrugó la frente. No importa si estaban peleados, la salud del moreno se encontraba en riesgo.

— Me parece que… pensar en el contra-hechizo —largó otro bostezo—. Vamos… a pociones. Snape se pondrá furioso si nos ve a los tres aquí.

— ¿Tres? —Ron miró detrás suyo—. ¿Cuánto llegaste, Malfoy?

— Antes que tú —respondió entre dientes—. Lleva a Harry a la enfermería, debe descansar —miró a su novio.

Esas ojeras decían todo.

— No necesitas decírmelo —le dijo, molesto, antes de pasar un brazo de Potter por sus hombros y abrazarle la cintura.

— ¡No, la enfermería no!

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

— Porque sino dormiré y no debo… —nuevamente, todo el peso de su cuerpo fue a parar a Ron quien se tambaleó.

— Estás peor que Snape con un shampoo en frente, amigo…

— No me insultes —le miró de reojo.

— Vamos a la enfermería —repitió el pelirrojo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando se detuvo de repente y miró al rubio a su lado—. ¿Disculpa? Tienes una clase que atender —le miró, ceñudo.

— Mi novio me necesita.

— Oh, claro. ¿Lo llevas tú? —le miró burlón.

— Cierra la boca, Weasley —masculló entre dientes, más furioso aún.

Ese maldito Gryffindor se estaba aprovechando de su condición. Si tan solo tuviese un cuerpo… Grrr.

En la enfermería, Potter fue acostado en una de las camillas y se durmió casi al instante. Draco le miró sumamente preocupado, flotando aún lado, mientras que el pelirrojo permaneció en el otro.

— Gracias a ti, Harry terminó en estas condiciones —le acusó sin mirarle. Tiró hacia un costado los mechones que interferían en el rostro del moreno.

— No es 100 mi culpa —intentó protegerse el Slytherin.

Harry se encontraba terrible. Tal vez durmiera durante cuatro largos días o cinco, ¿quién sabe?

— No, es cierto, un 99,9 es tu culpa.

— Weasley, no hables si no sabes todo lo que ocurrió —le miró, ceñudo.

— Sé lo suficiente para decir que eres una mala influencia para Harry. Desde que te conoce, su vida fue de mal en peor —le miró, molesto.

— ¿Cómo…? —se guardó la pregunta, mordiéndose la lengua—. ¿Qué sientes por Harry, comadreja? —enfrió la vista.

Ron se sorprendió. No dijo nada por un momento.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? —le retó—. Yo solo me preocupo por él mientras que tú le arrancas lágrimas tras lágrimas cada noche… Y ahora le dejas sin sueño. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no estaba en las escaleras en ese momento? Te hubiese traspasado y caído a las escaleras, tal vez abriéndose la frente. ¿Te das cuenta? El hecho de ser Slytherin y, ahora, espíritu no beneficia en nada a Harry.

Malfoy aguantó las ganas de saltarle encima y molerle a golpes. ¿La comadreja le gusta Harry? ¡No dejará a Potter tan fácilmente! Pero… lo que dijo tenía razón. Su condición de fantasma no era nada bueno para Harry, especialmente cuando necesitaba ayuda. No sabía si llorar internamente o pelear por buscarle lo bueno a las cosas.

¿Qué había de bueno? Su amor era correspondido, Harry se lo recordaba cada vez que se veían (como él se lo recordaba al moreno). Mas Draco tiene la necesitad de protegerle de todo mal que le rodeaba. ¿Dumbledore esperó cosas imposibles de Harry al darle el papel de romper el hechizo? Si, eso si. Le dio una carga demasiado grande. Y ahora La Muerte… ¿qué quería el mundo de él? Ya le mató… ¿quería matar a Potter también?

¡¡Maldición!!

— Soy capaz de pelear con todo lo que tengo por la felicidad de mi amigo, Malfoy. Acéptalo, yo le puedo cuidar más que tú.

Draco siguió sin responder. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Miró el demacrado rostro del Gryffindor. Tan tranquilo e indiferente a lo que le pasa a su alrededor… Apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Puedes, aunque sea, demostrarle que le amas con un beso? —Ron acarició las pálidas mejillas del niño-que-vivió con sutileza—. ¿Puedes cambiar tu personalidad de Don Juan por querer estar con él? —le desafió con la mirada—. ¿Eres capaz de dar todo por él? Mala pregunta… —se dijo a sí mismo. Claro que era capaz, dio su vida, ¿no?

El rubio no quitó los ojos de Harry. Tan hermoso…

— ¿Terminaste, Weasley?

— ¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

— Que si terminaste —le miró fríamente, como solo un Malfoy era capaz de ver. Tantas palabras le hicieron dudar de su propio carácter y eso le molestó de sobremanera—. Si dudas o no del amor que le tengo a Harry es tu problema; hablas de que yo le hago mucho mal, que le hago llorar… ¿Y tú qué? Gracias a la desconfianza que me tienes a mí (que es un problema entre tú y yo), te peleaste con él y no le diste posibilidad de hacerte recapacitar… Durante estos cinco días te necesito mucho, no te imaginas de cuánto.

"Me lo decía todo el tiempo. Se lamentaba de estar peleado contigo… pero no se arrepentía de estar conmigo, porque también me ama.

"En lo que más te necesitó fue en buscar consuelo. Yo sé que no está pasando un momento _genial_ y lo que más necesita es a unos amigos que le dieran el hombro para poder desahogarse… ¿Y tú qué haces? Me criticas a mí, olvidándote de tu parte…

"Weasley, no me interesa si te gusta o no Harry, pero sabe que no lo tendrás, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Yo le amo con todo el corazón, ya no soy un Don Juan, como dices; ni se me ocurrió meterle los cuernos, porque soy muy feliz a su lado. Me siento terrible mirándole ahora, en esas condiciones… lo sé, es mi culpa, pero aún así me pone feliz ya que dio hasta el último gramo de su conciencia para ayudarme…

"Si termino muriendo para siempre, lo haré feliz porque supe lo que es ser amado…

"Ahora, si vas a romper toda la amistad que tuviste con él por mí… me sentiré honrado. Para tener un amigo como tú, 'con esta clase de amigos, quién necesita enemigos', ¿no lo crees?

Más o menos, pudo desahogarse de todo lo que guardaba dentro. Prefería poner los porcentajes de otra forma: 70 culpa de él, 5 culpa de Harry, 25 culpa de Ronald. Mejor, mucho mejor.

El pelirrojo no tenía habla. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía producir palabras. Malfoy amaba a Potter… ahora comprendió que si era verdad.

— Malfoy… No me gusta Harry.

— Tú dijiste…

— Quería comprobar que tu amor hacia él era verdadero o simplemente jugabas. Jamás gustaría de Harry, para mí es como un hermano —suspiró, derrotado—. Me siento mal por lo que me dices. Es cierto, dejé a Harry en el peor momento…

— ¿Sigues creyendo que todo es mi culpa?

—… Cállate, estamos en una enfermería —dijo, girando la cabeza lejos de la mirada grisácea.

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla al Gryffindor inconsciente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —vio como el fantasma del príncipe de las serpientes se alejaba hacia la pared opuesta. ¿Ya iba a dejar a Potter? Frunció las cejas.

— ¿No estamos en una enfermería? —le devolvió el comentario antes de traspasar la pared y desaparecer.

— Tramposo —masculló antes de volver la atención a su amigo—. Lo siento, compañero, tienes un novio sumamente celoso y que te ama… Ojala pudiera disculparme apropiadamente contigo…

El rubio flotó a través de las paredes, encontrándose de vez en cuando con fantasmas diferentes; les ignoró como siempre lo hizo en su vida.

Sin avisar, entró al despacho del director. Éste se encontraba desenvolviendo caramelos de frutilla, al no tener de limón. Malfoy se detuvo en frente de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Draco? —le miró, amistoso.

— Tú, anciano, ¿sabes cómo está Harry ahora por 'tu jueguito de las cinco palabras'? —le fulminó con la mirada.

— Si, me acabo de enterar gracias a los cuadros. Una real pena, el joven Harry despertará dentro de unos días, cuando su cabeza ya haya descansado.

— ¡Por tu culpa, le dio un pico de estrés!

— ¿Lo cree? —le miró por sobre los lentes.

— Si lo creo —respondió a su desafío de miradas—. _Estúpido vejestorio_.

— No debes preocuparse más, Draco, Harry se encuentra en buenas manos con nuestra enfermera. Creo que ahora tienes… otras cosas que atender con mayor urgencia.

El rubio miró el suelo por unos segundos, pensando en sus próximas palabras.

— Director…

— _Vaya, qué sorpresa que me llame como debe…_ —se dijo Dumbledore.

— Tengo que pedirte algo… y quiero que lo hagas ya —entrecerró sus ojos grisáceos.

El adulto permaneció en silencio, esperando la petición.

Hermione corrió hacia Ronald, con lágrimas en los ojos, y le saltó encima, abrazándole por los hombros. Weasley la atajó antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo y le acarició el cabello, intentando consolarla.

— ¿Mione?

— Ay, Ron, me siento tan culpable. Este tema de las pruebas finales me hizo olvidar lo mucho que me necesitaba Harry. Y, ahora, ¡míralo! —se aferró a sus ropas con fuerza, sollozando.

— Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. Debemos esperar a que se recupere…

— Ron… ¿dónde está Malfoy? Debería estar con Harry ahora —se secó las mejillas con las manos y la ropa y le miró.

— Ve a lavarte la cara —le sonrió.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y se fue a los baños, aún sintiendo un gran pesar en el pecho.

El pelirrojo se recargó en la pared para esperar a su amiga. Se cruzó de brazos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

— Tú, Weasley —le llamó Pansy con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Qué quieres, serpientes? —miró a la mujer y a Blaise con odio.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó directamente Zabini, sin dar rodeos al asunto.

— Oh, esperen un segundo que me lo saco del bolsillo. ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?!

— Entonces, ¿dónde está el estúpido de Potter?

— Controla tu repugnante boca, maldita sanguijuela —apretó los puños con fuerza, arrugando la frente.

— Grrr, ni para encontrar a la gente sirves, pobretón —masculló Parkinson.

— Vamos, Pansy, debe estar en la Sala Común —Blaise la tomó del brazo y se alejaron del pelirrojo, dedicándole una última mirada de furia.

El Gryffindor giró sobre sus talones y golpeó la pared de detrás suyo, descargando todo el odio contenido por su pequeña charla con los de Slytherin. ¡Qué odio!

— ¡Ron! —Hermione se acercó corriendo a él para tomarle del puño y mirárselo—. ¿Desde cuándo eres masoquista? —le miró, reprochándolo.

— Esas malditas serpientes… —susurró con la mandíbula fija.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada. ¿Mejor? —le miró.

— Un poco. Vamos a ver a Harry, me preocupa…

— No podemos, tenemos Transformaciones. Luego iremos —ambos caminaron hacia el aula, sin dirigirse una nueva palabra.

— ¿De qué se trata, Draco? No me dejes con la intriga, por favor —pidió el director, divertido por la duda del alumno. Tal parece que no era nada fácil lo que le quería pedir.

— Ábrame el portal hacia el infierno —se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, no lastimará más a Harry.

— ¿Quiéres… morir? —abrió los ojos, aturdido.

— ¡Claro que no! Tengo cuentas pendientes con un muerto y no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados a que pase el tiempo. Tengo que hablar con esa 'Muerte' y sacarme dudas de encima —habló seriamente.

Dumbledore no tenía palabras. Un alumno suyo quería ir derecho a la muerte por ¿venganza?

Negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, el hechizo me lo impide.

— Nada de hechizos. Nadie te está impienso que me lleves al otro lado.

— Señor Malfoy, esto no es un juego.

— Nadie habla de juegos.

— Explíqueme qué quiere hacer. No tengo permitido hacer esa clase de cosas.

Draco bufó, rodando los ojos. Si ese director no fuese tan 'protector' él ya estaría en frente de La Muerte en ese momento.

Le explicó todo lo que tenía planeado, con lujo de detalles.

— No irás solo —dijo el adulto, entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Matará a algún alumno? —frunció las cejas.

— No es un alumno cualquiera. Precisamente, él está en el colegio para protegerles del Señor Oscuro —sonrió.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Hizo un movimiento de mano, con una sonrisa en la boca, y volvió a su lugar mas no se sentó. Miró al rubio.

— ¿Quién? —no podía aguantar la intriga—. Bah, no me importa quién sea. ¡Iré solo! Tengo todo planeado, nadie me tirará todo a la borda…

— Perfecto, perfecto —dijo sin prestarle atención.

La puerta se abrió y un alumno del último año entró con su túnica de Gryffindor. Dumbledore sonrió.

— Pasa, pasa.

Draco se giró y le miró sobre el hombro. Se llevó una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Tú! —le fulminó con la mirada.

— Tampoco me alegra verte, Malfoy —habló pacíficamente Luka Miwa, prefecto de la casa Gryffindor.

— Luka, que suerte que haya venido, te tengo un pedido —rodeó el escritorio y se acercó al recién llevado.

— Lo que quiera, director.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Miwa no vendrá conmigo! Yo lo mataré si lo hace —habló entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a Harry? —el director le miró por sobre los anteojos.

Draco gruñó.

Dumbledore sonrió, complacido.

— No niegues que intenté impedir este pedido —le dijo Luka a Draco mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos desiertos hacia el jardín.

La mirada de Luka se veía pasiva y amistosa a pesar de saber que iba a morir temporalmente (si las cosas salían como lo planeado). Ya no llevaba su uniforme, traía una única túnica negra que le llevaba hasta los pies y le quitaron los zapatos. El ritual que pensaba hacer el director no era fácil y necesitaba tener la menor ropa posible.

— _Suerte que ninguna mujer estará_ —pensó aliviado de no escuchar nuevos gritos de emocionadas alrededor.

— No me interesa si querías impedirlo o no. El problema es que vienes y, estate atento. Intentaré dejarte allí en cuanto pueda —le miró de soslayo, con odio.

— No lo lograrás —le miró con una amplia sonrisa que puso más molesto al rubio.

— _Todo por Harry, todo por Harry. ¡¡Ah, lo odio!!_ —apretó con fuerza las manos.

Mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaban de su última hora de clases de la semana, ellos dos se dirigían literalmente a la tumba.

En su interior, Malfoy se sentía culpable. Potter terminó en la enfermería con tal de impedir que él muriese y voluntariamente se mataba. ¡Pero lo hacía por una buena causa…!: golpear a Santiago. Rezaba porque Harry no se levantara mientras él se encontraba fuera. Ya quería tener su cuerpo de vuelta y poder abrazarlo como se debe.

Salieron por las grandes puertas y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Antes de llevar a sus jardines, se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido. Dumbledore los esperaba no muy lejos de los límites permitidos.

— Muy bien, chicos, esto nos tomará un par de minutos nada más. Luka, quítate la ropa; Draco, tú también.

El prefecto se quitó la larga túnica y la dejó colgando de una rama prolijamente para cuando volviese (tenía esperanzas). Su bóxer blanco no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, haciéndole sonrojar. El director sonrió internamente.

El rubio adolescente se quitó todo y los dejó flotando por ahí. Terminó con las medias. Su ropa interior era marrón, ajustada por todos lados.

— ¿Llevas puesto eso hace más de una semana? —preguntó Miwa con asco, alejándose de él un paso.

— Dime una forma para conseguir ropa que no me traspase —frunció las cejas, malhumorado y ruborizado.

— Vamos, chicos, que se resfriarán. Acuéstense —pidió Dumbledore.

— ¿Estás de bromas, anciano? —masculló Draco entre dientes.

Pero ambos hicieron caso. Luka a la derecha de Malfoy, con un centímetro de distancia entre ambos. La roca era fría para la espalda del vivo, le hizo estremecer.

— ¿Miedo? —malinterpretó el rubio.

— Frío —respondió.

— Quietos. Estás sogas les impedirá separarse de más —les puso una soga en las muñecas de no más de un metro de largo.

— Te dije que no lograrías dejarme atrás —se burló Luka, conteniendo la risa.

Draco gruñó.

— Cierren los ojos. Sentirán un leve tirón; cuando dejen se sentirlo, ábranlos.

Comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo: las palabras salieron de los labios del director, palabras ininteligibles, cada una se atropellaba con la otra. Golpeó su varita en la frente de ambos.

Malfoy sintió el tirón del que les avisó Dumbledore pero no era uno leve. Sentía como una soga ardiente le amarraba la cintura y tiraba de él hacia la boca de un volcán activo; frunció los labios, manteniendo guardado un gemido de dolor. El cuerpo le empezó a quemar. Sentía cómo su piel caía como plástico quemado, dejándole la carne viva. Quería abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

¡Pero el dolor se lo impedía! ¡Que terminase de una vez!, rogaba.

Luka sentía lo mismo, aunque triplicado. Separarse de su cuerpo fue lo más doloroso que sintió; creía que le mandaban un Avada Kedavra interminable, ¡o peor! Las gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Dumbledore las vio.

— Es un paso sumamente doloroso que deben soportar… Un poco más —murmuró, concentrándose en el único cuerpo que permanecía sobre la roca lisa.

Luego de una eternidad para Draco, ambos dejaron de sentir esa tortura. Lentamente abrieron los ojos: se encontraban en frente de un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de montañas puntiagudas y llamas, pero no sentían calor. Ya no. Nuevas ropas le cubrían sus cuerpos.

— Llorón —rió Malfoy.

— Ya quisiera que sintieras eso —se limpió las mejillas con las manos. Se miró la muñeca izquierda—. Pensé que desaparecería…

— Yo también tenía esa esperanza —sin dirigirle la mirada, comenzó a caminar hacia las casas destartaladas del pueblito—. ¡Apúrate o te dejo! —tiró de la soga, haciéndole trastabillas a Luka.

— Eres una bestia, ¿cómo Potter puede soportarte? —se sobó la muñeca, adolorido.

— No quieres saberlo —sonrió con malicia.

Miwa se estremeció mientras que el Slytherin se partía de risa en su fuero interno, molestar a ese prefecto era entretenido.

Ningún habitante se apareció mientras caminaban por esas calles de piedra; las ventanas se encontraban clausuradas por tablones de madera y la ropa tendida arriba de sus cabezas se movía a causa de un viento que no sentían.

— Oh… puedo sentir las cosas —se dio cuenta el menor, mirándose los pies sin dejar de caminar.

— Todo está hecho de lo mismo que nosotros.

— Muerte —murmuró Draco.

Durante momentos interminables los chicos caminaron en círculo sin darse cuenta, las cosas no cambiaban y nadie aparecía para pedirle indicaciones. El rubio se detuvo.

— ¡Esto no tiene fin!

— Creo que ya vi ese sostén colgado —se dijo pensativo el prefecto, mirando una de las sogas arriba de su cabeza.

— Mira en lo que te guías… —le miró de reojo y se apartó hasta donde la soga le permitía—. ¿Cuál era el hechizo que nos hacía aparecer en donde quisiéramos? —se puso a pensar.

— ¿Podemos hacer magia en este lugar? —le miró, sorprendido.

— Supongo que si. ¡¿Qué sé yo?! Es mi primera vez aquí también.

— Déjame comprobarlo… _Tarantallegra_ —conjuró la magia.

— ¿Qué?

Repentinamente, el Slytherin comenzó a bailar como alocado en su lugar, moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. Miró aterrado sus piernas.

— ¡Detenlas! —le exigió.

— Oh, si se puede hacer magia —sonrió divertido ante el dominio que tenía ante ese estudiante—. Tienes un buen control para bailar, Malfoy. Te felicito —rió.

— ¡Basta ya! —imploró cansado.

— _Finite Incantatem _—dijo resignado.

Malfoy cayó al suelo, respirando jadeante y con gotas de sudor en la frente.

— Como sea. ¡Apúrate o te dejo! —repitió la orden de hace horas atrás de Draco y caminó nuevamente, arrastrando a un cansado joven.

El despertador sonó con tanta fuerza que todos los que se encontraban en la alcoba dieron un respingo.

— ¡Calla esa cosa, Ron! —chilló Dean, cubriéndose las orejas con la almohada.

El aparato de Harry no fue apagado el día anterior y ahora sufrían las consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué yo? Estoy tan cansado como tú, Dean —se quejó entre sueños el pelirrojo.

A pesar de la queja, se levantó con los ojos cerrados y caminó hacia el molesto aparato.

— ¡Ah!

Tropezó con algo en el suelo, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

— ¿Qué…? Mi pantufla.

— Tu pantufla es una amenaza para todos, Ron —dijo Seamus, entre risas.

— Por lo menos quedó en el suelo toda la noche y no en mi cabeza —balbuceó Thomas sin quitarse la almohada del rostro.

Neville rió.

— ¡Deja de reír! —Weasley tomó el causante de su golpe y la tiró hacia Longbottom a quien se le metió en la boca. Una ola de risa terminó por levantar a todos los Gryffindor. — Ronald, no tienes justificativos. Aunque yo ya estaba levantada, ¡es sábado! ¿Qué haces levantado a las seis de la mañana? —le acusó Hermione en el Gran Comedor, llenando su vaso con leche. — Eso mismo te pregunto a ti —la miró—. El despertador de Harry empezó a sonar… —le explicó. — ¿Por eso las risas? —preguntó molesta una muchacha de otro año. — No, eso fue por otra cosa —dijo Dean sumido en su desayuno. — ¿Qué cosa? Como mínimo queremos sabes la causa de nuestro despertar. — Neville se comió una pantufla. ¿Contenta? Neville se sonrojó. — Pobre Neville. ¿Volviste a perder una apuesta? —preguntó preocupada Hermione. — No, fue por voluntad propia —rió Ronald. — Ron me la tiró en un arranque de ira —explicó avergonzado la víctima. — ¡Ron! —le regañó la castaña. Snape caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el despacho del director. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le permitiese pasar. — ¡Adelante! Entró. — Director, perdimos a un alumno —avisó nervioso. — Por casualidad, ¿ese alumno está muerto? — Si. — No lo perdimos. Lo mandé al infierno. — ¡¿QUÉ?! Dumbledore se vio en la obligación de explicarle todo. Luego de unas horas, tuvo que escapar para que no le matasen a él también. Severus no se vio nada contento…Luka y Draco arrastraban los pies, cansados de tanto caminar. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese estado, el tiempo no pasaba en ese lugar, pero jurarían que fue todo un día. — Por favor, te lo ruego, descansemos —jadeó el prefecto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. — Eres… un estorbo —pero también cayó al suelo. Estuvieron así por media hora, tal vez. Las casas no cambiaban, las ventanas seguían siendo las mismas y sospechaban que ya no podían salir. Eso era peor que una pesadilla hecha realidad. — ¿Aún quieres encontrar a La Muerte? —preguntó el adulto, recostado contra una caja de madera, bastante vieja. — No me importa cuándo me lleve, la encontraré. — ¡A mí si me importa! Si no salimos en una semana, quedaremos así para siempre. — Es un riesgo que soy capaz de hacer —sonrió con malicia. — Permaneceremos atados ya que solo Dumbledore sabe sacarnos esta cosa… y no volverás a ver a Potter —le desafió con la vista. — Está bien, volveremos —largó el aire de una, tirando su flequillo para arriba. Miwa sonrió, contento por la decisión. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos sombras oscuras le cubrieron hasta la cabeza. Luka fue el primero en observar la causa. Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver a dos hombres sumamente corpulentos, con ropas rajadas y miradas de hielo. A Draco, esa mirada le hizo acordar a su padre. — Al fin aparece alguien —sonrió complacido Miwa. — Levántense, ahora —ordenó fríamente uno de los personajes. Malfoy alzó una ceja. — ¿Perdón? ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando, músculos? Ambos tuvieron una guerra de miradas que tuvo la obligación de terminarla el hombre. — Es una orden de mi superior. ¡Ahora! De un tirón en el brazo, levantaron a ambos y los llevaron casi a rastras por el mismo camino que ellos fueron. La única diferencia fue que a los veinte minutos, tuvieron un castillo enorme en frente. — Eso no lo vimos nosotros —se quejó en un murmuro Luka, mirando los rayos violetas que adornaban el cielo. El rubio supo que al fin tendría a La Muerte en frente. Sonrió de una forma malévola; ahora aclararían sus dudas sobre esa misteriosa carta amenazadora que le mandó hace unos días atrás. Miró su muñeca, la soga que le ataba al prefecto. Con Luka en el medio, no podrá hacer nada. ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que estar siempre en medio de sus planes y él? Entraron al gran castillo por unas grandes puertas de madera. Caminaron por largos pasillos, adornados por esqueletos colgados o cuerpos en descomposición. Ambos estudiantes de magia tuvieron nauseas por el olor nauseabundo que les llenaba los pulmones. Tuvieron la esperanza de que ninguno de los hombres les hayan visto hacer la mueca de asco; sin embargo, sus risas de burla les dieron a entender que sí les vieron. Los cuatro se detuvieron en frente de un cuarto adornado con oro y más cadáveres agonizantes. ¡Ni muertos los tenían! El infierno era… un infierno. Detrás de un escritorio había una silla que les daba la espalda y un hombre al lado. — Aquí le dejamos el pedido, nuestro señor —ambos guardias se agacharon. — Márchense —ordenó el que se encontraba parado al lado del asiento. Ambos hombres salieron y cerraron las puertas detrás suyo. Draco abrió los ojos, aturdido. — ¿Malfoy? —susurró Luka, mirándole. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces acá, tú?! — Yo también tenía ganas de verte de nuevo, Draco Lucius —dijo con sorna Santiago, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. El rubio sentía que algo subía por su estómago. Los puños les temblaban de tanta rabia contenida. Quería golpearle, quería descargarse por todo lo que le hizo a su Harry; pero algo le impedía mover los pies del suelo. No podía salir de ese lugar. ¿La soga que le unía a Luka o algo más? ¡¿Le tenían hechizado?! Para Miwa no le fue difícil aceptar que ambos se conocían y se odiaron. — ¿Y tú quién eres? —Santiago miró hacia el prefecto a quien no reconocía. Jamás le había visto. — Nadie, nadie —levantó las manos, demostrando su inocencia. No necesitaba un nuevo enemigo… y menos alguien que sea el consejero del superior. — Basta, Santy, él no se meterá en nuestros asuntos —habló la persona sentada en el asiento. Esto se giró para mostrar a La Muerte. Alguien sumamente hermoso, con ropas negras y ajustadas, y dos cuerpos en su cabeza. Su tez pálida denotaba sus orbes azabaches y su larga sonrisa, sádica. Pasó un brazo por la cintura el ex-empleado y lo atrajo a él, para besarle el pecho sobre la camisa. — _Genial, La Muerte y Santiago juntos… terminará todo mal_ —pensó con desprecio el rubio. — Para los que no me conocen, me hago llamar Muerte, aunque me gustaría que me llamasen Tetsu —les sonrió, irónico. — Soy… —Malfoy le dio un fuerte puntapié para callarlo—. ¡Contrólate, Malfoy! —maldijo tomándose la parte lastimada con ambas manos, dando dos pequeños brinquitos antes de poner mantenerse en equilibrio. Draco solo bufó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su gélida mirada hacia esos dos, detrás del escritorio. — ¡Deja de tironearme! —terminó por quejarse Malfoy, tirando del brazo y derribando al suelo al mayor. Éste lanzó un gemido. Tetsu sonrió, divertido por la escena de en frente; lindos bufones que le consiguió su amante. Santiago, por su parte, no guardó su burla con forma de risas. — Luka Miwa y Draco Lucius Malfoy, pueden sentarse —invitó el superior indicando las sillas que aparecieron del suelo. El respaldo consistían en un torso mientras que los apoya-brazos eran huesos. Ambos estudiantes hicieron una pequeña mueca de repugnancia. — Qué tortura —susurró Luka, triste por los dueños de esas partes. ¿Qué les habrán hecho hasta terminar siendo sillas? — Qué pesadilla —masculló Draco. — Estamos bien acá, gracias —luego de unos segundos de silencio, Miwa decidió hablar. — Como ustedes lo deseen, señores, pero les pido que no sientan lástima por estas sillas. Ellos llegaron a mi reino consientes de sus maldades —sonrió Tetsu—. Qué alegría verle por acá, señor Malfoy, le esperábamos mañana, para serle sincero. ¿A qué se debe su hermosa presencia tan temprano? — Tenía el presentimiento que ustedes dos tenían algo planeado —comenzó a hablar Draco, caminando hacia el escritorio con aire superior. Tiró de la liana para traer al prefecto consigo—. ¿Me daba una semana para romper el hechizo y venir? ¿Solo una semana luego de que lleve dos como espíritu? Algo con concuerda… — No sé a lo que se refiere —dijo el superior, tranquilo. — ¿Qué le dijiste, idiota? —cuestionó a Santiago, mirándole. Luka miraba a cada uno como la pelota en un juego de tenis. Sabía que no debía estar allí, era uno más y, lo peor de todo, no sabía de qué estaban hablando. — ¿Qué le pude haber dicho? Rompiste las reglas de un juego y debes ser castigado por eso —se encogió de hombros. — No rompí nada. — No ibas a volver con Harry y lo hiciste. — Si, yo vi el video —asintió Tetsu. — No se confundan, la regla era, claramente: el que pierda, no saldrá vivo del mundo de las peleas. ¿Alguien salió vivo? No, nadie. Yo no estoy vivo, sino no estaría en este lugar con… sillas originales —terminó susurrando con asco. Tetsu sonrió. — Aún así… debías venir. — ¿Por qué? —cuestionó entre dientes, frunciendo las cejas. — Porque, si no fuera por Harry Potter, tú ya hubieses muerto… como te dije, no permito que ningún alma se me escape —dijo tranquilamente. — ¿Cuándo hubiese muerto? — Exactamente —hizo aparecer un libro con hojas de pieles de diferentes tonos—: 26 de noviembre a las 9.48 horas. Luka alzó ambas cejas, asombrado por la precisión. Esa fecha… ¡pues, claro! — Malfoy… cuando te tiraste del carruaje mientras íbamos al campamento —le recordó. La Muerte asintió. — No me tiré… me caí —le corrigió, sintiéndose molesto por el tono resignado/burlón del prefecto—. Y, aunque tuve que haber muerto, aún no tengo la obligación de venir aquí… — ¿Cuestionas las leyes de La Muerte, Malfoy? —Santiago frunció el ceño. — ¿Tú crees? Lee esas leyes y luego repite esa pregunta —le dirigió una dura mirada. — Mocoso, si tan solo pudiera golpearte… — Tranquilo, Santy —Tetsu le pudo una mano en el hombro, obligándole a sentarse en el apoya brazos—. ¿Es que conoces nuestras leyes, Malfoy? — Claro que si. — ¿En serio? —tanto la Muerte como Luka le miraron, asombrado (Tetsu lo simuló bastante bien). — ¿Para qué demonios viniste si solo preguntas idioteces? —le preguntó el rubio entre dientes a su compañero. — Dumbledore —suspiró. — Y, sí, conozco sus leyes. Leí todo el libro y me di cuenta que Santiago metió la mano en todo esto. — ¿Solo la mano? —preguntó, divertido, el ex-vendedor antes de echarse a reír. — El libro dice claramente que hasta dentro de cinco años, no puedes hacerme nada —le ignoró. — Muy bien, muy bien, que se haga lo que el invitado desee —Tetsu se levantó de su asiento, dejando a un atónito Santiago sentado en el apoya-brazos. Ahora que no había peso del otro lado, su propio peso le falló en contra y terminó en el suelo con la silla. Santiago gimió. Draco se sintió perfecto al verle en el suelo. Sonrió ampliamente. — Felicidades, señor Malfoy, ha logrado persuadirme —le extendió una mano a él otro a Luka. Tanto el rubio como el castaño aceptaron las manos, para darse un último saludo. En ese momento, unas cadenas le aprisionaron las muñecas y los tobillos. — Pero nadie escapa del infierno. Al fin y al cabo, la carta solo era un anzuelo para traerlo hacia aquí y veo que picó como pez. Agonicen tranquilos y sean mal-venidos al infierno, su nuevo hogar. Malfoy sintió que los ojos se le salían de órbita. Intentó soltarse de las cadenas pero cuando más las movía, más calientes se volvían. Miró con mucha furia a las personas que se carcajeaban en frente de él. — ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDICIÓN! —exigió. — Guardias… pueden llevarlos a mi calabozo para principiantes. Tienen hasta dentro de dos días para regresar, si quieren pelear en vano… —les sonrió con sorna antes de ser abrazado y besado por su amante. — ¡No me toquen! —se revolvía Draco entre los fuertes brazos de los hombres. — ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡_Crucio! _¡_Crucio_! —repetía sin cesar Miwa sin que les haga efecto a nadie. — Cierren la boca —ordenaron los hombres en los pasillos antes de golpearles en un lugar clave en el cuello. — _No… Harry_ —fue el último pensamiento del rubio antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Corría por los pasillos hacia la enfermería tan rápido como un animal, esquivaba ágilmente a los alumnos o fantasmas y subía las escaleras de tres en tres. Las gotas de sudor caían por sus mejillas, sudaba de miedo al no saber con qué podría encontrarse. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué pusieron la enfermería tan lejos?! — ¡Hey, hey! —un profesor le tomó por la cintura y le detuvo, pero, por la fuerza de la rapidez con la que corrían, ambos cayeron al suelo—. Parece mayor, debería conocer las reglas de colegio, señor —regañó Remus Lupin, sobándose la cabeza con dolor. El profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de ese año miró al causante de tanto disturbio por el pasillo de la enfermería. — ¿Remus? —preguntó el alocado invitado. — ¿… Sirius? — ¡Por Dios, Remus! —le saltó encima, abrazándole por los hombros. — Sirius, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —le devolvió el eufórico abrazo. Ambos amigos se ayudaron a levantarse y se contaron lo que ocurrió durante todo ese año en que no tuvieron noticias ni del uno ni del otro. — Oye, ¿no te habías muerto en ese velo? —se quitó la curiosidad el profesor, sentado en una de las sillas de piedra del pasillo. — Que frívolo eres, Remus —se cruzó de brazos, ofendido—. Y, no. Aunque fue cruel, era la única manera de sacarme a los dementores de encima. Le mandé una carta a Harry para avisarle que seguía con vida. Tal parece que nunca le llegó —hizo una mueca de fastidio. Lupin no daba crédito a lo que oía. — ¿Dónde…? — Por ahí y por allá, no sabría decirte en dónde estuve porque jamás me mantuve en un mismo lugar más de una noche. El mundo muggle es muy divertido y está lleno de comida deliciosa, me tienes que acompañar. ¡Tú invitas! —le miró, ilusionado. — Deberías decir: yo invito. — ¡Gracias, Lupin! —le volvió a abrazar. — ¡Tramposo! — Jajaja, extrañaba estos momentos —sonrió ampliamente, apartándose. — Claro. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías corriendo como demente en los pasillos? — Es que… ¡Harry, ¿cómo está él?! Ni bien me enteré que se desmayó, vine lo más rápido que las piernas y los dementores me permitieron. El profesor le guió a paso tranquilo hacia la enfermería. Se adelantó para verificar que la enfermera no se encontrase deambulando entre las camillas y dejó entrar al invitado. Fueron hacia el fondo, en donde se encontraba durmiendo el moreno. — ¿Sabes lo que le pasó? — Acabo de volver luego de mi transformación. Según tengo entendido, no durmió bien durante muchos días y su fuerza flaqueó en las escaleras de las mazmorras. Ronald Weasley le trajo para aquí y cayó en este estado. Desde ayer que anda así y pronostico que seguirá así por más tiempo. — Ron, ¿eh? Le debo mucho a ese muchacho. — Ron y… Malfoy. — ¿Qué? —no pudo gritar porque Remus le echó un hechizo antes de ingresar a la enfermería para impedir que subiese de más el tono de voz. — ¿No estabas enterado? —sonrió con nervios—. Harry y Malfoy están saliendo desde hace tiempo —tuvo que pasarse al otro lado de la camilla para que las garras del animago no le alcanzase. — ¿Que Malfoy QUÉ? —aunque no gritaba, su vena iba creciendo cada vez más—. Harry, ¿cómo pudiste? —miró molesto a su ahijado. — Harry se veía feliz, Sirius, no te entrometas en su amor —le advirtió con la mirada. — Pero, pero… ¡Es Harry! — Y Malfoy. Y no permitiré que los separes por un capricho. — ¿Ya lo intentaste? —alzó una ceja. — Es imposible separarlos, le pedí ayuda a Ronald pero ni pizca resultó —comentó en un suspiro. — Maldición, Harry, ni se te ocurra levantarte; sino me conocerás enojado —le advirtió. — Sirius enojado… Eso es divertido. ¿Recuerdas cuando te molestaban en nuestros años de escuela, que terminaste por tirar a la laguna ese idiota de Slytherin? —rió bajito. — Oh, si. El mejor año de receso que tuve —sonrió. Luego de una hora acompañando a su ahijado, Black decidió que ya se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Se despidió de su amigo y se alejó de Hogwarts para volver dentro de unos días, para averiguar la salud de Harry. Entreabrió sus ojos grisáceos para ver en qué lugar se encontraba. Le dolía mucho las costillas, las muñecas y los tobillos; esas malditas cadenas le quemaron la piel. Notó la presencia del prefecto de Gryffindor a su costado, sentado contra la pared, mirando las rejas que tenían en frente. A duras penas, pudo levantarse. — No hay forma se escapar —dijo Luka sin mirarle. — Tiene que haber forma. Debo volver con Harry —se sentó al lado del prefecto (por obligación de la liana que los ataba). — Supongo que otra vez dependemos de Harry —suspiró Miwa, sin esperanza de volver a su cuerpo. — ¿Y por qué? Ya suficiente tiene en el colegio —frunció las cejas. — Si rompe tu maldito hechizo, nuestras almas volverán a los cuerpos. Si tu vuelves, yo también. — Harry está… durmiendo. — ¿Qué tal se sentirá una eternidad de torturas? Tal vez, convertirse en silla es la mejor opción. Draco tiró de la soga con brusquedad para tener el rostro de Luka cerca y así poder estamparle una piña en la mejilla. El mayor cayó al sucio piso, con un morete en la zona lastimada. — ¡¿Pero qué…?! — Cierra la boca si no quieres recibir más —le fulminó con la vista. Luka ya no podía aguantar la arrogancia de ese mocoso. Se le tiró encima para luego golpearlo en donde las cadenas le permitían. Malfoy respondía con la misma brusquedad. Esas jodidas cadenas eran un estorbo por lo corta y pesadas. — ¡Quema! —se quejó Luka, luego de unos minutos, cayendo acostado al suelo. — ¡Maldición! —gritó Malfoy cayendo a su costado. Ambas cadenas se encontraban al rojo vivo, por tanto movimiento. El dolor duró unos diez minutos antes de que el frío tocase sus carnes quemadas. Jadearon, gimiendo de vez en cuando. — Te… salvaste por… las cadenas —jadeó Draco, aún con ganas de golpearle. Pero no quería sufrir más quemaduras. — Eso… te lo digo yo. Sumamente adoloridos, miraron hacia la ventana. Esos malditos rayos violetas se burlaban de ellos… — Somos patéticos —dijo al fin Luka. — Habla por tí mismo. — Deja de ser tan arrogante, morirás en dos días —le miró, molesto. — ¿Y qué soy ahora? — Nada. Santiago caminó hacia la celda, sonriendo con burla. — Parece que disfrutan de su compañía —sonrió deteniéndose en frente de la rejas. — Tú, maldito hijo de perra, sácanos de aquí. Jamás tuviste oportunidad con Harry, resígnate —masculló entre dientes el rubio. — Soy el único que le tocó to-di-to —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tuviste ese momento de placer extremo con él? Oh, es cierto. No podía tocarle. Jajaja, que fraude. — ¡Cállate! — Sus gemidos de dolor me excitaban de sobremanera, embestirlo fue lo más delicioso que jamás haya hecho, y su boca… por Merlín, él si sabe hacer sexo oral —pasó sus dedos por su propia boca, enfureciendo al Slytherin. — ¡Hijo de puta, te mataré, te reviviré y te volveré a matar! —se levantó y volvió a caer cuando el metro de la liana llegó a su límite. — ¡¡Jajaja!! —se partía de risa el ex-vendedor, agarrando las rejas de la celda. — ¡No te salgas de control, Malfoy! ¡Entiende, él quiere dominarte y lo está logrando! —le dijo Miwa, serio. — ¡Puta madre, tocó a mi Harry! ¡Lo violó, Miwa, tú no sabes lo que siento en ese momento! ¡Te mataré! —intentó correr a las rejas, que tenía a medio metro, pero la fuerza de Luka se hizo, sorpresivamente, más intensa. Éste miró fijamente a Santiago por un segundo. Tiró de la soga y atrajo al rubio en donde él se encontraba sentado. Pasó uno de los brazos por su pecho y el otro le tapó la boca; también le abrazó con las piernas, manteniéndole quieto. Draco forcejeó y gruñó con rabia. Si tuviese la posibilidad de abrir la boca, ya le hubiese mordido. Se sentía muy incómodo en medio de las piernas de ese prefecto. ¡¿Qué intentaba hacer?! — Vaya, Draco, tienes a él como segundo amante —rió el amante de Tetsu—. No hacen buena pareja; Luka eres demasiado para ese Malfoy. — ¿Sabes, Santiago? Tu hermana, Samanta, era muy buena en la cama. Su cuarto era incómodo, temo que, mientras trabajabas, usamos tu cama. No te interesa, ¿no? El aludido dejó sus bromas para quedarse estático en su lugar, mirando asombrado al mayor. — Mientes, ella jamás tuvo relaciones con nadie. Tiene solo… — 15 años. Lo sé —le sonrió, con perversidad—. Su cumpleaños es el 25 de enero y está en segundo año de secundaria. Es muggle, no conoce tus dotes mágicos y suele salir con sus amigas los viernes a la noche. La conocí en un boliche, la emborrache adrede y me la encamé en uno de los moteles de por ahí. Desde entonces, la atrapo por la espalda cuando sale del colegio, la drogo y la encierro en mi camioneta. Cada día hace mejor el sexo oral y su ano es _tan_ estrecho… —se relamió los labios, con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos. Santiago comenzó a temblar de rabia. Su hermanita… su hermanita… Su respiración se hizo irregular y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. En su frente se formaron muchas montañitas. Sentía unas ganas enormes de torturar a ese hijo de… — No… es… cierto —le costaba hablar. — ¿Sigues sin creerme? Nunca sospechaste cuando llegaba tarde de la escuela porque le borraba la memoria y te metía, diciendo que salió con sus amigas a tomar el té en un bar cercano al colegio. También tienes otro hermano, aunque más pequeño. Tiene seis años y… — ¡No lo hiciste! —… soy capaz de decir, que disfruto al chiquillo que a la prostituta. Malfoy miró cada reacción de su enemigo. ¿Él se vio así? Parecía que Santiago creía de tamaño; los dientes le rechinaron. — Una vez tuve la oportunidad de encontrarlos juntos. Aquel día que fueron a comprar la cena, ¿recuerdas? Les gritaste para que te esperaran pero ellos no te hicieron caso y salieron. Drogarlos no fue lo más placentero, sino ver a Samanta incitando a su hermanito a que le dejaba chuparle su miembro (bastante chico, ya que es un nene). — ¡Para, cállate! ¡Nunca hiciste tal cosa! — "Santy, presiento que hice algo malo… pero no me acuerdo qué" ¿Recuerdas el instinto femenino de tu hermanita cuando llegaron con la cena (por cierto, eran milanesas con papa fritas)? Pues, tuviste que haberte olvidado del enfado anterior y buscar en la mente de tu Samanta… Suerte que no lo hiciste. — Des…des-gra… ¡Desgraciado, pedófilo, te torturaré hasta que ruegues la verdadera muerte! ¡Maldito! —agarraba las rejas con tanta fuerza que sus manos perdieron color. Luka sonrió, complacido. En su fuero interno, se reía a carcajadas. Draco se sonrojó al escuchar tantas cosas. — ¿Y sabes cuál fue la mejor parte? Que ahora tu hermana está siendo follada por un vagabundo. Si lo dudas, míralo tú mismo —sonrió con maldad. — ¡No! —giró y salió corriendo del calabozo. Ninguno de los dos habló ni se movió por unos minutos. Cuando supo que Santiago se encontraba bien lejos, Miwa se carcajeó como jamás en la vida lo hizo. La tentación fue extrema. Enfurecer a ese bueno para nada… ¡Jajaja! Leerle la mente no fue tan difícil como creyó, era más cristalino que el agua. Soltó a Malfoy para caer de espaldas al suelo y abrazarse la panza. Lloraba y le faltaba el aire pero no podía hacer nada, la risa le dominó. El rubio permaneció quieto unos momentos luego de que le soltara. Todo eso fue mentira, ¿pero cómo supo la vida de esos mocosos? Luka… Vaya, tenía que admitir, Luka era de temer. — Bueno —luego de tanta risa y lágrimas, se tranquilo lentamente hasta poder recuperar el habla—, así te veías cuando te dominaba. Ya sabes lo patético que te vi, procura no caer en las redes del otro como ese idiota. Jajaja. — Lo… tendré en cuenta. ¿Lo del vagabundo…? — Si —dejó de reír abruptamente, poniéndose serio—, es cierto. La acabo de ver. Pobre de ella… El resto de la tarde, contaron las piedras de las paredes para no ser dominados por el aburrimiento. Sus estómagos rugieron. Por las rejas, pasaron dos platos con comida rancia y vieja. — Tu historia de violador nos matará de hambre —le acusó Draco mirando la comida con hongos blancos. Luka hizo una mueca de asco. — Se me fue el apetito —dejó el plato del otro lado de la celda. Draco dejó el suyo a un costado. Volvió a mirar la pared. — ¿En dónde dejamos? — No lo sé, perdí la cuenta —respondió resignado el prefecto. — Genial, hay que empezar de vuelta —masculló. — 1 — 2 — 3 — 4 Al día siguiente, por la noche, Sirius volvió al colegio para ver el progreso de su ahijado. Nuevamente, se encontró con Lupin quien le guió amistosamente y sacó a la enfermera con una estúpida excusa. Ambos se sentaron en diferentes lados del chico. — ¿Hay nuevas noticias? —Sirius le acarició la mejilla a Harry con dulzura. — Malfoy y Luka Miwa, un prefecto, han desaparecido del castillo y Dumbledore no quiere hablar —le contó Remus—. Sospecho que algo tiene que ver, pero… — Si, él está en medio de su desaparición —aseguró Black. — Pero ¿qué piensa hacer con ellos? — ¿Te contesto? —le miró de reojo. — ¡No seas pervertido! Dumbledore no es así —se ruborizó. Sirius rió bajito. — Draco… Ambos adultos giraron la vista hacia el alumno inconsciente que comenzaba a hablar. ¿Se levantó? No, seguía dormido. — Draco… Draco… —gemía, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. — ¿Qué le pasa? — Tal vez alguna pesadilla —opinó el profesor de DCAO. — Entremos a su cabeza. — ¡No! — Draco… te… Draco te… — ¿Draco te… qué? No, mejor no sigas, Harry —suplicó Sirius negado a escuchar un 'amo' al final de esa oración. — Cierra la boca, Sirius —le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. — Draco te… nec… esito. — Cada vez le entiendo menos —se quejó el padrino. Recibió otro golpe. — Draco te… necesito… —apretó los puños con fuerza. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. El animago sintió un golpe en el pecho al verle en ese estado; ¡tenía que levantarlo! Pero Lupin se lo impediría, estaba seguro—, vuelve… vuelve… conmigo. — Ay, Harry —murmuró Remus, preocupado. — No me gusta verle así —le limpió las mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. — Le extraña… Malfoy, al ser espíritu, necesita de él para volver a nacer. Si se levantase ahora… no sé qué ocurriría; Malfoy desapareció. Tal vez no resista la noticia… — Oh, si que la resistirá. Yo le obligaré a eso —asintió, seguro de si mismo. — Sirius… —sonrió—. Debes irte, la enfermera llegará en cualquier momento y no te debe ver —se levantó de su silla. — Draco… Draco… — No puedo irme y dejarle en ese estado —le miró, ceñudo. — Lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo. Recuerda que estás muerto para todos. Luego de minutos de insistentes peticiones, Black terminó saliendo del castillo como perro y con un collar anti-pulgas en el cuello. Unos metros lejos de las reglas, se rascó el cuello con la pata trasera para quitarse ese estorbo que le puso el profesor de DCAO. Dumbledore levantó la cabeza de los papeles que reposaban en su escritorio. Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, en donde reposaba protegido el cuerpo del prefecto de Gryffindor. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Luka y Draco se encontraban recostados espalda contra espalda, durmiendo, a la espera de su sentencia en ese infierno. Repentinamente, Miwa abrió los ojos y miró detrás suyo; Malfoy no cayó, permaneció inmóvil aunque despierto. — ¿Qué…? ¡Quema! —chilló con fuerza el rubio. — ¡Demonios, detén esto! ¡Quema, quema! —rogó Luka abrazándose a si mismo. Ambos estudiantes se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, llorando en silencio. Sus cadenas brillaban al rojo vivo pero las quemaduras no eran únicamente en sus muñecas y tobillos, sino en todo el cuerpo. — ¡¡AAH!! —gritaron a coro. 


	11. XI: Caramelos de limón

XI: Caramelos de limón

**XI****: Caramelos de limón**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué hizo durante ese tiempo, pero, repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de levantarse de esa odiosa ¿camilla? Harry abrió pesadamente sus ojos verdosos para encontrarse con su amigo de cabellera rojiza y su amiga de rulos castaños. Ambos sonriendo ampliamente antes de tirársele encima y llenarlo de abrazazos y besos. El moreno no comprendió hasta el último abrazo de Hermione el porqué de tanta emoción. — Ron… —miró a su amigo, preocupado. ¿Cuántos días pasó? El sol ingresaba por las enormes ventanas. — No te preocupes, Harry. Lo siento —le revolvió el pelo, guiñándole un ojo. — Harry, hace una semana que andas en ese estado, ¿cómo te sientes? —cuestionó Granger, tomándole las manos. — ¿Una semana? ¿En qué estado? Lo último que recuerdo es que bajaba hacia Pociones y… nada, negro —se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearla, le empezó a latir con fuerza y le dolió. — ¿No recuerdas? Te agarré antes de que caigas por las escaleras. Hace una semana que duermes y perdiste dos evaluaciones —frunció levemente el entrecejo, celoso por la suerte de su amigo. —… Oh —miró hacia la ventana—. ¡Draco! —miró a sus amigos y se sentó de un salto en la camilla—. ¿Dónde está Draco? ¡Una semana! ¡No! Sus amigos se miraron preocupados y nerviosos. — Tranquilo, Harry. Debes descansar —Hermione le tomó de los hombros para volverlo a acostar. — No, no, ya tuve suficiente durante una semana. Quiero ver a Draco —se quitó las manos de encima y bajó las piernas. Antes de poder tocar el frío suelo de la enfermería, ambas puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una persona importante para Harry. Muy importante. Éste le miró asombrado, al principio, para luego sentir las lágrimas en los ojos. No podía ser… Él… Él… Sus amigos miraron al recién llegado y se apartaron de la camilla, saludando con un movimiento de mano. — En una semana puede pasar muchas cosas y tu te perdiste gran parte de las cosas importantes —le comunicó la persona, deteniéndose al lado del moreno. — ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! —le saltó encima, realmente emocionado de ver a su padrino de vuelta—. ¿Qué pasó el año pasado, entonces? Black tuvo que contarle todo su plan para escaparse de los dementotes de una buena vez y lo decepcionado que se sintió al darse cuenta que su carta nunca le llegó. También agregó un tema que ninguno de los tres estaban enterados: Sirius logró demostrar su inocencia. — ¡Eso es fantástico, Sirius! —chillaron los tres, realmente emocionados. — Si, si. Ya decía yo que no podía mantener a alguien tan hermoso como yo en lista negra —se elogió, sonriente. — Lo que digas, Sirius —sonrió Harry. — ¿Y cómo te sientes tú? Dormiste demasiado… —le sonrió. — Yo… quiero saber dónde está Draco —volvió a demostrar la insistencia y la preocupación en los ojos. Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca. Se miraron preocupados. — McGonagall dijo que podías dar tu prueba final una semana después de que te den el alta —dijo Hermione para tranquilizar esa tensión que fácilmente se podía cortar con cuchara. — Hermione —la cortó fríamente Harry fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Dónde… esta Draco? — No lo quieres saber, amigo, te lo aseguro. Ehm… —Ronald comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso. — Harry, no le eches la bolsa a ellos; fui yo el que les pidió que no dijeran nada y nada van a decir —exclamó Black, cruzándose de brazos, seguro que lo que hizo fue para bien mundial. — ¿Por qué? ¿Es que…? —miró hacia las puertas que permanecían abiertas. El decorado del pasillo le dio la sensación de que le apretaba el corazón y los pulmones, asfixiándolo. Las banderas de Slytherin colgaban por todos los techos y las paredes; esa serpiente plateada daba como moño en el centro del escudo. ¿Por qué tanta atención a Slytherin? No puede ser. No podía ser cierto. No quería aceptarlo. Draco… — No, no es verdad —se repetía una y otra vez. De un brinco bajó de la camilla y se alejó corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, siendo seguido por dos estudiantes de Gryffindor y un ex-prófugo/muerto. No podía escuchar sus gritos ni sus pies desnudos contra la losa ni el murmullo de todas las chicas al verle con ropa tan… simple (una camilla larga hasta las rodillas y ropa interior). Unas cuantas gritaron halagos, otras le chiflaron; mientras los de Slytherin se corrían de su paso para dejarle tranquilo. No chiflaban, no gritaban, no se burlaban. ¿Qué quería decir eso? … Lástima… Nuevamente esas condenadas lágrimas se amontonaron en sus párpados y salieron libremente, recorriendo su característico trayecto por sus mejillas y cuello o hasta la boca. Ese gusto salado le daba a entender que no se encontraba dormido. Más de una vez tropezó con sus propios pies, pero se mantenía en pie gracias a la ayuda de las paredes o las gárgolas. El trayecto hacia el Comedor fue más largo que jamás lo haya sentido. — ¡Harry, por Merlín, detén la maratón! —gritaban sus amigos detrás suyo, incapaces de alcanzarle. El moreno abrió una de las puertas e ingresó al Gran Comedor. Casi todos los alumnos seguían allí, dando el último bocado a su postre. Los de Gryffindor le miraron y, unos cuantos, tuvieron que ser retenidos para que se mantuviesen en sus lugares. Las largas piernas del chico-que-vivió atraían de más la atención de los pervertidos… Las gemas esmeraldas recorrían de un lado a otro, buscando a una y solo una persona. Ninguna cabellera rubia se podía divisar. Dumbledore le miró desde su asiento y se levantó lentamente. — Señor- —no fue capaz de terminar su llamada de atención ya que ese delgado cuerpo, cubierto solo por una camisa grande, se desplomó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Malfoy no se encontraba allí, no podía estar en la Sala Común, era muy temprano para eso y tenían clases y… — Vamos, Harry, arriba y ¡vístete! —le ordenó su padrino, tomándole por las axilas y poniéndolo nuevamente de pie. — Sirius… no veo a Draco —se lamentó con un hilo de voz. — Es que no… — ¡Los jardines! —se un tirón, se zafó de Black y salió nuevamente a la carrera hacia la zona vegetativa. La laguna, tal vez, era una buena opción; o las mesas en donde podría estudiar; o la colina en donde se encontraban cada noche a escondidas. Nada. Ni rastros. El príncipe de las serpientes no se encontraba en ningún rincón de afuera. Estuvo así durante bastante tiempo, buscando en cada torre, esquivando a sus amigos para que le detuvieran y a su padrino que, constantemente, le gritaba que se pusiera pantalones. Algunos profesores ahogaban un grito al verle en ese estado. Pero ya no le importaba si le expulsaban o le castigaban… Quería morir. Por una tontería suya de dormir una semana, mató a Draco… mató a su Draco. Terminó por darle una completa sepultura. No podía ser cierto, eso era… Cayó de rodillas en uno de los pasillos, también adornado de plata y verde, y largó todas las lástimas que guardaba desde que se levantó. Sollozaba y gemía, golpeando la pared, repitiéndose: — Yo lo maté, yo lo maté. Se abrazó, haciéndose una bola y permaneció inmóvil allí durante minutos o quizás horas… ¿Quién sabe? — Director —un alumno hermoso, de piel pálida, delgado, de cabellos castaños claros (largos hasta los hombros) y ojos más negros que la noche, se paró en frente de la mesa de los profesor, específicamente, en frente de Dumbledore. Éste muchacho traía ropas de un estudiante de Slytherin y parecía estar en sexto grado; aunque nadie le vio hasta hace unos días. Tal vez era un estudiante de intercambio de otra escuela; llamaba mucho la atención (aunque perdió todos los ojos en cuando algo llamó la atención desde la puerta). — ¿Qué ocurre, joven? —le miró tranquilamente, ahora seguro que su alumno de Gryffindor se encontraba bien… — ¿Es cierto lo que escucho? ¿Harry Potter ingresó semi-desnudo al Comedor para luego irse como alma que lleva el diablo? —cuestionó tranquilamente, demostrando pocas emociones. — Desgraciadamente, si. Buscaba algo… — ¿Algo o alguien? —se atrevió a interrumpir Lupin, aún mirando su comida. — Tal vez ambas —respondió el anciano. — ¿Qué no va contra las reglas correr en los pasillos sin ropas? —el castaño no quitó los ojos del director. Dumbledore comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo hacia las acusaciones del chico. — Si, es verdad —asintió. — Algo tiene que hacer al respecto —aseguró seriamente. — Si, si. Por favor, busca a Harry Potter y llévalo de vuelta a la enfermería —le sonrió. — Como diga —giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar. — ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó un inocente animago con un pantalón negro en una mano y un vaso de agua del otro. El moreno levantó lentamente la cabeza y se limpió las mejillas. Negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué lloras? —le ayudó a levantarse lentamente y le tendió los pantalones—. Póntelos antes de que te expulsen. — No me importaría si lo hiciesen —pero igual, tomó la ropa y se la puso, complicándose a él mismo al no tener equilibrio. Sirius le ayudó y le guió hasta una banca del jardín para que se sentase y tomase líquidos. Sabía lo que sentía su ahijado y le dolía verle así… Largó una gran bocanada de aire. — Harry, escúchame… — Le amaba, le amo y le amaré. No importa dónde esté. Sé que él desea que viviese y sonriese, pero… no me puede pedir imposibles. Sirius, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que se haya ido. Todo fue mi culpa; si no hubiese sido tan arrogante, Santiago nunca me hubiese encontrado y Draco jamás tuvo que haber peleado; si no me hubiese quedado dormido en la enfermería, quizás, Draco estaría vivo, acá, al lado mío, consolándome y dándome los abrazos que siempre quiso darme pero no era capaz de hacerlo por su falta de tacto… Sirius abrió la boca para interrumpirle pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Frunció el ceño, extrañado por ese hecho. Se llevó una mano al cuello pero no encontró ninguna anormalidad. El castaño enviado por el director hacia Harry Potter les vio y se quedó detrás de una columna esperando el mejor momento para interrumpir y llevarlos de vuelta a la enfermería. Tal parece que ya tenía ropas encima, unos momentos más con su familiar no le haría mal… — Quiero verle, decirle todo lo que le amo y lo mucho que le extrañaré… quiero sentir, aunque sea, un beso verdadero. Quiero… lo quiero a él, Sirius —sollozaba con el vaso de agua fría entre sus manos y mirando el líquido moviéndose ante el tembleque de su cuerpo. El animago abría y cerraba la boca como pez, intentando sacar alguna sílaba pero ¡nada! — Oh, padrino, te he extrañado mucho y no niego que me puso feliz verte; si tan solo todo esto no estuviese ocurriendo, estaría completamente feliz… Lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi Draco. ¡No pude haberme dormido! ¡Le maté, Sirius, le maté y me siento sumamente arrepentido! No tomó ni un trago del agua mas sus manos dejaron caer el vaso a la hierba y se abrazó las piernas, volviendo a su llanto incontrolable. — _¡Mi voz, mi preciada voz! ¡¿Dónde está?!_ —se pasaba ambas manos por la garganta, sin poder explicarse lo que le sucedía—. _¡Argh, Harry!_ Le miró preocupado. El moreno sintió una mano en el hombro pero no sacó la cabeza de entre sus extremidades. Sirius le quería consolar pero nadie lo lograría. Era un… asesino. Un verdadero asesino. ¡Mierda, mierda! Así fue que lentamente, sus ojos se cansaron de tantas lágrimas; se cerraron hasta dejarlo con un intranquilo sueño. Otra vez en una cama, aunque la suya era más cómoda en las camillas de la enfermería. Ya no sentía dolor en sus músculos (aunque jamás le prestó atención). Se retorció entre las sábanas. ¿Por qué tuvo que levantarse? Ahora sí quería dormir y nunca despertar. Sintió que alguien le tomaba un mechón y jugaba con él, sutilmente, procurando no despertarle ni hacerle daño. Pensó en quién podría ser: Sirius. — Lo siento, te desperté —escuchó el murmullo a su lado, cerca de su oído. Fue ahí cuando saltó como resorte y cayó fuera de la cama, con el corazón bombeándole con rapidez y la respiración agitada. — ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —exigió saber. Se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres; no podía confundirse. El castaño de Slytherin le miró, sin inmutarse en su posición. Por unos segundos lo único que escucharon fueron las chispas de la chimenea y la respiración de Potter. Harry sintió que algo le cerraba la garganta. Ese chico le parecía conocido, juraría que le había visto en otra parte; pero dónde y quién era. Ya no sentía esa rabia de ser tocado por otro que no sea su Príncipe; ahora podía sentir curiosidad y… ¡¿Qué mierda quería decir su sonrojo?! — ¿Quién… eres? —habló sumamente bajito. Era la voz más fuerte que podía pronunciar en ese momento. Merlín, ese joven Slytherin le resultaba tan conocido y tan desconocido a la vez. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería acercársele, presentía que sentiría cosas que solo con el amor de su vida sentía. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan infiel era? ¡No! Draco es único, jamás se olvidará de él. — ¿Quién soy? Tú lo sabes —respondió neutral el joven quien se levantó y se acercó al Gryffindor. Potter retrocedió hasta que la pared le impidió seguir alejándose. El castaño se acuclilló en frente suyo y le miró fijo a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta o reacción. Claro que ambos se conocían, ¿no le recordaba? — No, no lo sé. Aléjate, ¿quieres? —se mostró agresivo con la intención de apartarlo y así poder salir de allí. ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué le sucedía a ese chico? ¡! — No quiero —simplemente dijo antes de tomarle de la nuca y levantarle el rostro para dejar sus labios muy cerca—. ¿Quién soy, Potter? Responde. El moreno abrió los ojos de sorpresa al verse acorralado de esa forma. Potter, Potter, ¿quién es?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Lo sabía, ¡sí lo sabía! Pero encontrar una respuesta en su cabeza era peor que un laberinto lleno de idas y vueltas. Posó sus manos en los hombros del Slytherin, con la intención de apartarlo y sacarse esa garra del pelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor. El recién levantarse le daba pocas fuerzas; si tan solo hubiese esperado quince minutos, tal vez ya estuviese sufriendo un dolor punzante en la ingle… — No le intentes. Dime quién soy y te diré quién eres —¿la frase no era al revés? — Nunca respetas las frases, siempre tienes que convertirlas para que te beneficien a tí —masculló entre dientes, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. — Bien, vas por buen camino, Potter —podía sentir su aliento directo en su boca entreabierta—. Ahora… ¿quién se supone que soy? — ¡¿Y qué voy a saber yo?! ¡Siempre tienes que hacer un papel diferente frente a todos! —rugió, cada vez más molesto por ese momento. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía todo eso? ¡Sí, ahora si confiaba en lo que su mente gritaba! Conocía al joven… — ¿Papeles diferentes? Siempre mantuve uno frente a la gente, Potter… —pasó su lengua alrededor de esos rosados labios, resistiendo a la tentación de besarlo y ya. Pero primero, el acertijo… — Pero diferentes frente mí —le corrigió seguro. — ¿Cómo cuales? —se dispuso a besarle el cuello, dejando un par de marcas en él. — ¡No hagas eso! —se sonrojó. — ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Qué papeles? —siguió el interrogatorio sin intenciones de detener sus movimientos. — Múl… múlti-ples papeles —no podía controlarse. Esos besos le alteraban, no le hacía pensar claramente. Debía sacárselo de encima. Costase lo que costase. — Bien. Si no me responder esa pregunta, te daré otra: ¿qué te pasa, Potter? —pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa, abriendo los últimos tres botones. — ¡No, ¿qué te pasa a tí, Malfoy?! Quedó tieso como estatua, mirando a la nada y a la vez una cabellera castaña. El Slytherin se apartó del cuerpo del Gryffindor y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. — ¿Cómo me llamaste? —alzó una ceja. Harry vio claramente ese brillo plata tan característico en… Draco. — Malfoy… Draco Malfoy. — Pensé que conocías mi nombre entero, Harry —el castaño se apartó de él, soltándole, y se cruzó de brazos. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, enfrentados, separados por la distancia de una cerámica. El moreno no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¡Su Draco! — ¡Draco! —le saltó encima, abrazándole por los hombros. Ambos cayeron al suelo, abrazados como gelatina. Tuvo que pasar un par de minutos para que Harry se diese cuenta que _su_ Draco no respiraba bajo suyo. — Lo siento —apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Malfoy y se levantó lo suficiente para verle el rostro—. ¿Qué te pasó? — Es una larga historia —le sonrió como solo a él le sonreía. — Tengo toda una vida por delante —se sentó en su cadera y le tomó por las mejillas, besándole apasionadamente en los labios. Enhorabuena, esos labios que tanto ansió los tenía entre los suyos, saboreándole la boca cada rincón existente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese toque, de la misma forma que la última vez en el baño de un restaurante en el mundo muggle. Ahora estaba seguro que no era ningún juego. Era un beso real, sin burla ni broma. _Real._ Cuando el aire se les acabó a ambos, a regañadientes se separaron para sentarse más cómodamente y así tener una 'pequeña' charla de todo lo que sucedió. — Te escucho —inició la conversación el de orbes verdes. — No —negó rotundamente. — ¿Qué? — Ven —le tiró de los brazos y le aprisionó entre su cuerpo y sus piernas. Le olfateó el aroma del pelo—. Apestas a enfermería. — Y tú a hojas —le olió el brazo. Draco sonrió. — ¿Ahora sí me contarás? —alzó el rostro para mirarle mejor. — ¿Tengo que gastar este preciado tiempo contigo para contarte lo que me pasó? — Si. — Está bien. Luka Miwa entró al despacho del director y se sentó en el asiento en frente del escritorio. — Qué suerte volver a verte, prefecto Luka —le sonrió el anciano. — También me alegra volver a mi cuerpo —correspondió a la sonrisa. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la pasaron? —sonrió Dumbledore, entrelazando sus largos dedos huesudos a la espera de una historia emocionante. _Lo que se encuentra escrito de _"ésta forma"_ es dicho por Luka Miwa;_ _Y lo que está escrito de _"ésta forma" _es dicho por Draco Malfoy._ _Intento hacer la típica escena de escena intercaladas; ambos hablar de lo mismo, pero desde su punto de vista y a diferente remitente _ — Al principio me sentí sumamente preocupado por ti, quería hacer algo para sacarte ese enorme peso que el estúpido anciano te pudo. Así que decidí ir al mismo infierno para aclarar las cosas y poder volver a mi cuerpo normal —le acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo, procurando estar seguro de que no se le escapará como veces anteriores como espíritu. — En el momento de la separación de cuerpos, sentí un calor tan, pero tan, doloroso que comencé a llorar. La piel se me caía como agua, la carne quedaba expuesta al aire (de modo que me hacía arder). Si, separarme de mi cuerpo fue lo peor que jamás haya hecho en mi vida —se abrazó, consolándose con el tacto vivo de su ropaje y su piel. — El infierno es algo parecido a las películas, aunque menos lujoso. No había personas, tal vez se escondían de nosotros; era un pueblito minúsculo. Miwa y yo caminamos día entero, buscando algo relacionado con ese ser 'La Muerte', pero solo encontramos cajas viejas y ropas colgadas… — Dos guardias se nos aparecieron mientras descansábamos y nos llevaron a la fuerza a la mansión de Tetsu (mejor conocido como 'La Muerte'). — Era insoportable viajar con ese idiota; le detesto desde el campamento. ¡¿Quién se cree?! Y no me podía alejar de él porque esa maldita soga nos mantenía unidos. Dumbledore sabía que era capaz de abandonarlo en cuando se me diese la oportunidad. — Gracias a su invento de la liana, volví sano y salvo… Bueno, más o menos. Como ve, aún sigo teniendo un par de marcas por las cadenas. Pero ya me adelanté mucho a la historia. ¿Por dónde iba? — Ah, si. Ya recuerdo. Ese castillo estaba adornado con cuerpos en descomposición, cadáveres. No hagas esa mueca de asco, cariño, no fue tan terrible… — Malfoy fue el que más sufrió por esos cuerpos colgados. Poco más y vomitaba en ese lugar… —el director sonrió. — Pude notar que el estómago de Miwa no era tan resistente como el mío —Harry rió bajito. — Ambos guardias nos llevaron al despacho de Tetsu, en donde también se encontraba Santiago, el consejero. — ¡¿Santiago consejero?! —saltó Potter, aterrorizado. — Tranquilo, ya tuvo su merecido —le acarició la mejilla, recordando cuando cayó de la silla atónito en un principio—. Tetsu insistía en que tuve que haber muerto, al fin y al cabo, ya que, si no lo hice en el campamento, tuve que haberlo hecho en la pelea en esa dimensión. — Gracias a que Malfoy leyó las leyes del infierno (si, también me sorprendió), pudimos salir del insistente cuestionario del superior. — ¿Qué esperabas? Conozco todo de todos los mundos, soy un Malfoy —sonrió orgulloso. — Menos de los muggle —le recordó Potter. — Lamentablemente, Draco me llevó a una trampa bien hecha. La carta solo fue un anzuelo y ambos terminamos encadenados y prisioneros en una celda. — Que tenía 2.543 piedras como paredes. — Si, tuvimos bastante tiempo libre —se rascó la cabeza, apenado al dar ese pequeño detalle—. Tenían solo dos días para pensar en la forma de escaparnos y solo encontramos una solución: — Tú, Harry —le miró. — ¿Y-yo? — Si, debías romper el hechizo para traerme a mí y, por el efecto de la soga maldita, también traerías al idiota. — A un día de volver, apareció Santiago en las celdas. Comenzó a molestar a Malfoy con escenas sucedidas entre Potter y él… la violación. Draco se cabreó y, si no fuera por mi habilidad de Oclumancia, nadie le hubiese tranquilizado. Saqué información importante de la cabeza de ese Santiago y la volví en su contra. — No estoy seguro si fue verdad o mentira, pero todo lo que dijo fue demasiado para el estúpido y hasta yo me tranquilicé. — Fue divertido verle tanto miedo y odio en los ojos —sonrió. — Eres todo un malvado —comenzó Dumbledore, mirándole por encima de sus anteojos de media-luna. — Si, creo que no me vendría mal hacer una película en la que yo sea el malo. Se me viene bien las mentiras de ese grado —amplió su sonrisa. — Luego de unas horas, Miwa se empeñaba en convencerse de cuál sería la mejor forma en sobrevivir en el infierno. Eso me molestó, ya que no confiaba en tí, y le golpeé con mucha fuerza. Le partí el labio y la nariz (n/a: Ahora quieren parecerse súper, no les crean esos golpes… .'). — Me golpeó, como novio celoso, y no pude aguantarle más. Le devolví la piña, rompiéndole la mejilla y estuve a punto de ganar, pero… — Le estaba sacando el aire, le iba a ganar y hacerle entender que con Malfoy no se podía meter, pero… — Las cadenas comenzaron a quemar como acero caliente y así fue como terminé con estas lastimaduras en las muñecas y tobillos. — A la noche siguiente, decidimos dormir para luego recibir al comité de mal-venida al infierno. Lo siento, Harry, pero tú dormías y solo quedaban muy pocas horas para que el tiempo se acabase. En la noche, sentí como si lava viva cayera como lluvia sobre mi cuerpo. No pude resistir el gritar de dolor; las cadenas brillaban como linternas en la oscuridad… — Era algo muy parecido a la llegada aunque un tanto menos doloroso; pero no le quitaba el dolor. Gritamos a todo pulmón. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es sentir que una soga tiraba de mi mano (en donde tenía la soga) y un aire frío golpeaba mi rostro… — En un momento del trayecto, pude sentir cómo se cortaba la liana y me liberaba del idiota. Creo que fue el momento más feliz de toda la semana. — Cuando noté que Malfoy se iba para un lado y yo para otro, al principio sentí gratitud pero luego me aterré. No sabía a dónde iba ni a dónde iba Malfoy. — No recuerdo más que eso. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en este cuerpo. Aunque soy parecido a antes, mi cabello es marrón y no rubio —tomó un mechón. — Y tus ojos son negros y no plateados —agregó Potter. — Oh, no. Son lentillas. Para comprobar que podía reconocerme cuando despertases —le sonrió. — Eso fue malvado. Comenzaba a temerte al hacerme sentir intimidado ante esa mirada. Cuando comenzaste a besarme, no había forma de que pudiese separarse. Hasta que diste en la pregunta clave… — Si, lo sé. Soy único —le besó en los labios. — Lo último que recuerdo es abrir los ojos y encontrarme con usted, sonriéndome y dándome la bienvenida. — En verdad, me asusté mucho cuando vi tantas banderas de Slytherin en los pasillos —decía Harry mientras dejaba que un castaño Malfoy jugase con su cabello. — Ajá —asintió Draco sin prestarle atención, tenías cosas más importantes en qué pensar como en la belleza de ese hermoso rostro que ahora le mirada con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué? —se sorprendió. — ¿Qué pasó para tanta atención a tu casa? ¡No me escuchas! ¡Draco, eres un…! Sintió un tirón de su barbilla hacia arriba para luego ser invadido por esa húmeda lengua tan familiar. Sin reproches, dejó que dominasen su cuerpo; pasó los brazos sobre los hombros del castaño e intensificó el beso. Draco le abrazó por la cintura, juntando ambos pechos, mientras también usaba sus piernas para juntar completamente ambos cuerpos. Adoraba ese contacto, lástima de esos estorbos conocidos como ropa. — Draco… —jadeó el moreno cuando se vio libre en su boca, pero ahora era su cuello el atacado— .Draco… préstame atención. No… hagas eso, por favor —cerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza. Maldito Santiago, ni muerto le dejaba tranquilo. Malfoy dejó de besar y lamer ese blanco cuello al darse cuenta de las reacciones de su novio. — ¿No sabes por qué somos la atención de todo el colegio? —le distrajo volviendo a su tarea de hacerle rulos en el pelo. — Acabo de despertar. ¿Qué ocurrió? —le miró, insistente. — Slytherin fue el ganador de la copa de Quidditch —sonrió con superioridad. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, maldición! ¿Qué clase de buscador puso Gryffindor? —se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el pecho de su amante, haciéndose el ofendido. — Pusieron a Weasley. Fue una victoria sencilla. — ¡Ron! Oh… —prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. — Quedaron terceros. Ravenchaw quedó segundo. — Suficiente información —suplicó. Draco rió bajito. — Draco… —volvió a llamarle unos minutos después. — ¿Nh? —olía cada hebra de ese brillante cabello… — Es embarazoso que me huelas de esa forma. Me siento asechado —se ruborizó. Malfoy sonrió. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estás siendo? —le murmuró al oído, seductor, mientras volvía a abrazarle por la cintura. Harry se sonrojó aún más. El castaño ahora era más pervertido y no se avergonzaba de serlo… ¡Ah, corría peligro en ese lugar! ¿Y a quién le importaba? Tenía que aceptarlo, siempre quiso estar de esa forma con Draco y, por fin, lo logró. Si no fuera por la tortura que le dejó Santiago… — Haré que te olvides de ese idiota, no recordarás ni su nombre —le aseguró, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Le brillaron los ojos. — Yo… lo siento —abrazó esos brazos protectores que le cubrían la cintura. Tomó una mano y le besó el dorso de ella—. En verdad, quiero ser tuyo y nada más que tuyo… pero sigo teniendo miedo —no se atrevía a levantar la vista. — Despreocúpate, sabré cuando será el momento oportuno. — ¿Eso no lo tendría que decir yo? —alzó ambas cejas. — No, porque tú eres demasiado lento y mis hormonas no esperarán mucho tiempo —sonrió para mordisquearle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja. — Ah… —gimió, sorprendido por tal acto. No se lo esperaba. — ¡Aish, Harry! —se quejó el castaño, apartándolo de su cuerpo y levantándose con la ayuda de sus rodillas. Potter cayó de espaldas al suelo. Miró a su novio, sorprendido. — ¿Qué? — ¡Eres demasiado lindo! —le acusó—. Si sigues así, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo —se sentó en una silla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. El moreno miró el suelo, apenado. Se sentía como una mujer siendo observada fijamente por su chico-enamorado… ¡No podía permitir eso! Con su orgullo en alto, se levantó del piso y se sentó en la cama, en frente del castaño. — Te empeñas en hacerme sentir avergonzado —le culpó, fijando sus orbes verdes en ese pálido rostro. Malfoy sonrió antes de echarse a reír. — Harry, ¿qué te avergüenza? — Tus palabras. Crees que soy una muchacha virgen de trece años —se ruborizó. Draco se levantó y le tomó de la nuca, juntando ambas frentes. Se puso repentinamente serio; eso hizo estremecer al moreno. — Si así te creyera, ahora estarías atado a la cama, sin ropa y con helado en el ombligo. — ¡Malfoy pervertido! —se alejó de un empujón, rojo como tomate. Draco cayó en la silla y miró asombrado al otro. — Nunca dejaré que me hagas eso, no me importa si eres mi novio o esposo —se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. — Eso dices ahora… — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pervertido? — Hombre, estoy inactivo desde el año pasado y tengo diecisiete años —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado—. Tranquilo, lo del helado solo lo hice con las mujeres, no me atrevo hacértelo a tí. — ¿Debe tranquilizarme eso? —tragó saliva—. ¡Ya, basta! ¿Eres sadomasoquista? — Claro que no. Solo te molesto —le sonrió ampliamente. Harry largó una gran bocanada de aire. — ¡Tú, desgraciado! Me asusta tu mente… Nuevamente, los ojos negros (en realidad, grisáceos) brillaron. Lo siguiente que Harry vio fue a Malfoy arriba suyo, tomándole las manos a los costados de su rostro y con las rodillas a los costados de su cadera. Toda la sangre subió a sus mejillas; comenzaba a dolerle tanto calor… — No te haré nada, Harry. No soy capaz de lastimarte ni un pelo, jamás me atrevería a verte llorar por mi culpa ni por nadie. Confía en mí, solo bromeaba —le besó la frente, tomando desapercibido al otro. Ese Draco dulce y sensible no le conocía; se sentía tan agradable que hasta estaba seguro que si se desnudaba en ese momento, Malfoy no le tocaría ni un pelo si él no lo desease… Bien, no tan seguro, pero contaba la intención… — Te amo, nunca lo olvides. — También te amo, Draco —le sonrió—. Pero… — ¿Mh? — ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Un golpe en la cabeza en ese calabozo? De repente eres demasiado cuidadoso y dulce —le inculpó con la mirada. — Se podría decir que el infierno me hizo recapacitar —se encogió de hombros para luego sonreírle—. ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista que quieres que vuelva a mi personalidad frívola y orgullosa? — No, claro que no. Me agradas de todas las formas… porque eres tu, Draco —estiró el cuello y le besó dulcemente en los labios—. ¿Te bajas? Es que es un poco incómodo —sonrió, avergonzado. El castaño no reprochó y se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas. Pasaron un rato agradable hablando de diversos temas, todos referidos a los sucesos de toda la semana en que Harry durmió. — Oye, Draco, ¿dónde está tu verdadero cuerpo? —no pudo guardar más la pregunta. — ¿Lo dices por mi pelo? Unos duendes estuvieron jugando con él mientras era espíritu. En realidad, éste es mi cuerpo… pero me cambiaron el pelo. Si los tuviese en frente… —apretó la quijada. — No te queda mal el castaño —le sonrió. — Aún así, me teñiré para volver a mi color. ¡Mi pelo no se toca! —chilló enfurecido. Harry sonrió, nervioso. — Tengo otra pregunta… — Lindo cuestionario me haces. Acabo de llegar, dame un respiro —le sonrió. — No juegues —le sacó la lengua. — ¿Qué quieres saber? — ¿Cómo regresaste? El de ojos plata mostró su asombro pero al instante recordó un detalle: Harry le devolvió la vida inconscientemente. Respiró profundo. — Tú me devolviste a la vida… A propósito, la cuenta está saldada. — ¿Pero cómo lo hice? — Dijiste las cinco palabras… —se acostó, usando de almohada sus manos. — ¿Y cuáles eran? —se acostó a su lado, sosteniéndose sobre su codo. — ¿No te las dijo Lupin? — No lo he visto aún. — 'Draco te amo, vuelve conmigo'. Lupin y Black las escucharon, ellos estaban contigo y las interpretaron como una pesadilla ya que llorabas —le acarició la mejilla. — Merlín, Draco. Te he extraño demasiado —le abrazó, acostando su mejilla en ese firme pecho. El tiempo pasó rápidamente para la pareja, finalmente, junta. No faltaba la oportunidad de Sirius para intentar separarlos, mas las admiradoras del Yaoi le detenían con garras y dientes. Draco terminó decolorándose el pelo, dejándolo en su color anterior y tiró esas lentillas azabaches con asco (odiaba esas cosas porque le hacían llorar). Al volver a ser 'él', todo el colegio le reconoció y tuvo un buen rato en su Sala Común, charlando con sus admiradoras o amigos. La pareja tuvo que quedarse unas dos semanas más en el colegio para dar las pruebas que les faltaban y así graduarse como era debido. No se quejaron ni maldijeron a los profesores (aunque los profesores si los maldijeron a ellos por sacarles días de vacaciones). — Bien, terminadas las clases. ¿Ahora qué harás, Draco? —sacó sus pertenencias del auto volador que les dejó en la estación 9 ¾. — Ir de vacaciones contigo a una cabaña que alquiló mi padre hace unos días. ¿Qué dices? —le miró, con una sonrisa pícara. — Pues… no tengo ropa y tengo que volver a mi cama —se sonrojó levemente. — Eso se puede arreglar —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó en la boca, dejando asqueado al conductor. El rubio disfrutaba tanto esas muecas de repulsión… Esa misma noche, Malfoy y Potter se acercaron volando en sus escobas a la casa del segundo; procurando no ser vistos por muggle, entraron al cuarto y prepararon las maletas rápidamente, metiendo todo lo que se les aparecía en frente. Draco terminó antes que el moreno ya que no doblaba la ropa ni se preocupaba por acomodarla en los bolsos. Esperó sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a su novio. Ya tenía todo planeado para esa noche, en la cabaña. Sonrió al pensar en lo que ocurriría en tan solo pocas horas. Harry no podrá negarse, se le veía preparado para asumir su trauma aunque, también sabía, no se lo diría a la cara. Vergüenza, ¡já! Harry cerró la última maleta y largó una gran bocana de aire. — Listo —se giró a ver al rubio—. ¿Qué? —se sorprendió al verle sonreír de esa forma. ¿Cómo describirla? No parecía feliz, ni melancólica, ni amorosa. Una vez se la había dedicado, ¿cuándo fue? Se sonrojó. Cuando le advirtió sobre lo que quería hacer y su condición de espíritu se lo impedía. ¡Sonrisa pervertida! — ¡Deja ya! —murmuró, sacando sus orbes verdes de su novio. Draco rió. — ¿Todo listo? Salgamos, entonces. Juntaron todas las maletas en un rincón y Malfoy las hizo desaparecer. Aseguró que ya se encontraban en la cabaña y solo faltaban ellos. Subieron a sus escobas y salieron, dejando la ventana abierta, sin preocuparse de los gritos que lanzarían los habitantes de allí. Anduvieron por un tiempo sobre el cielo oscuro, de vez en cuando lanzándose una que otra mirada. Llegaron a una zona boscosa, con cabañas dispersas en diferentes lugares, lejos una de otra. Caminaron el último metro para dejar sus 'vehículos' contra una columna y entrar al lugar. Todo estaba hecho de madera, el olor de vegetación inundaba sus pulmones, limpiándolos de toda impureza. Harry tosió. — Tanto aire puro… no estoy acostumbrado a él. — Ya te acostumbrarás. — Este olor… olías a esto cuando nos reencontramos en la sala de los menesteres —le miró. — Si, estuve aquí un par de días, preparando todo mi plan para que me reconocieras —dejó los platos y los vasos en la mesa, preparando todo para la cena. Ya era algo tarde mas tenía hambre. Cenaron comida enlatada: jardinera con mayonesa. No tenían ganas de cocinar ni ensuciar demasiado. — Hay electricidad, agua caliente y gas —comunicó el rubio platinado teñido mientras subía las escaleras hacia los cuartos. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le miró, subiendo detrás. — ¿Quiéres bañarte conmigo? —fue derecho hacia el baño para prender la canilla y llenar la tina. El moreno se sonrojó, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo. Quería, si, pero la vergüenza… Maldición, ahora Draco le miraba con diversión y burla mientras ponía un líquido en le agua; al instante apareció una capa de espuma en toda la bañera. — Si —respondió serio, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás. El Slytherin amplió su sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y abría su camisa. — Bien, el agua estará lista en unos minutos —le dio la espalda y se dispuso a desabrocharse las zapatillas. El moreno se quitó, primero, la túnica y la dejó sobre el retrete. Se desabrochó las zapatillas y las dejó aún costado, con las medias dentro (así no se les pierde). Desabrochó la camisa y se disponía a sacársela cuando un par de brazos pasaron por debajo de sus axilas y le arrinconaban contra un firme tórax. — ¿Draco? —levantó el rostro. Las pálidas manos comenzaron a rozarle el pecho y el estómago, dándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas y haciéndole estremecer. — Te tardas mucho en desvestirte —le susurró al oído. — Mh —cerró los ojos, apenado. Su cuerpo se dejó mover por el otro. Malfoy le guió hasta la bañera a medio llenar. Se sentó en la baranda, sentando al Gryffindor en su regazo. — ¿Te ayudo? —le besó el cuello, yendo y viniendo del hombro a la yugular y viceversa. — Yo… No, Draco —jadeó, intentando soltarse de esos dos tubos en vano—. ¡Ah! —dos pinzas le tomaron las tetillas y empezaron a masajearlas, torturándolas. — No te muevas… Nos caem- —perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al agua espumada. Ambos aún se encontraban en uniforme (a excepción de los zapatos y la túnica de Harry y ambas corbatas). Salieron a la superficie con una montaña de burbujas en la cabeza. Se miraron, sonrojados. — Fue tu culpa —dijo Harry levantándose para terminar de sacarse la camisa. — ¿Mía? Yo no soy Merlín que dije: "Harry Potter serás tentador para todo ser que se nombre Draco Lucius Malfoy". Dejaron la ropa húmeda tiraba por todo el suelo, dejando una pequeña laguna. Limpiaron sus cabellos con la espuma y dejaron que las gotas les resbalasen por las mejillas. Para Malfoy, todo era demasiado. No podría soportar por más tiempo el tener el cuerpo desnudo de su amado en frente sin poder recorrer cada rincón de él. Se mordió la lengua. — Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálido —le llamó la atención acercándose a él y tomándole por las mejillas. — No —respondió sinceramente, luego de unos momentos. — ¿Te sientes mal? —se preocupó—. Hay mucho vapor, ponte una toalla mojada en la cabeza. — No es eso —le tomó por los hombros y le abrazó—. Te quiero… — Yo también —se sonrojó. —… no me entiendes. Harry permaneció en silencio, ocultando su rostro de la vista fija platinada. — Si entendí —le corrigió con un hilo de voz. Draco se sorprendió. ¿Quería decir eso… lo que quería que significara? Dentro de él saltaba eufórico por poder cumplir su deseo. Le demostraría al moreno lo tanto que le amaba. Le apretujó aún más, moviendo sus manos contra esa firme espalda. — Tranquilízate… y déjate llevar —guió sus labios al cuello para subir hasta sus labios. Ese par de manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, con suavidad, dándole escalofríos de vez en cuando. Harry pudo ver la excitación en los ojos grisáceos, ya no podía más. ¡Al demonio con su 'trauma'! Quería a Draco y lo quería ahora. Su boca fue liberada para tomar bocanadas de aire más grandes y así llenar sus agitados pulmones. En un movimiento brusco, Malfoy le dejó contra la pared. Gimió. La pared se encontraba helada; pero el calor corporal de su novio le hizo olvidar rápidamente eso. Cinco dedos y una palma (n/a: Vaya, qué descripción O.o) le tomaron su miembro semi-erecto y comenzó a masajearle; al principio, lentamente; pero, a medida que se ponía más duro, sus movimientos fueron apresurándole. — ¡Ah… Draco! Mh… ¡! Tomó los hombros de Malfoy para apartarle. — No… ahí no. Duele —jadeó al sentir un dedo en su entrada. — Relájate, Harry… —siguió masturbándolo para distraerle y así poder meter dos y tres dedos. Sonrojado, se arqueó en cuando se vio en el límite. El rubio posicionó su dedo gordo en la punta del pene, impidiéndole al otro expulsar su semilla. — Draco… necesito… Ah… — Aún no… —le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Esa tortura era insoportable y no dejaría que el teñido se aprovechase. Llevó su propia mano a la entrepierna del rubio, notando lo muy recto que ya se encontraba. ¿Y no recibía atención? Con la respiración agitada, tomó de sorpresa al 'seme' cuando le empujó para una pequeña plataforma, en donde el agua no llegaba. — Sube —le pidió. — ¿Harry? Sin poder rechazar alguna petición del moreno, le obedeció. Potter se puso en frente suyo, separó sus piernas, dejando su miembro al descubierto. Se sonrojó. — ¿Qué crees…? ¡Ah! Arqueó la espalda. Ni en sus sueños más eróticos pensó que Harry haría algo por el estilo… bueno, si lo soñó pero no creyó que se cumpliría. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa boca que le lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba. No podía dejar de gemir. Posó una mano en la cabellera azabache y le removió los cabellos, incitándole a no detenerse. — Harry… me- — Aún no… —rápidamente se apartó de él y le besó la punta para luego apartarse y sonreírle—. Te vez muy sexy. Se levantó y le besó en la boca, abrazándole por el cuello. Se sentó en su regazo, abrazándole con las piernas en la cintura. Movió su cadera, ambos penes erectos se rozaban, uno contra otro, sacando gemidos sofocados por el beso. — Draco… te quiero… adentro. ¡Mh! El rubio se dedicó a abrirle las nalgas con ambas manos y posicionó su miembro en el ano. — ¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!! Estuvo a punto de penetrarle cuando el moreno saltó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y cayó de espalda al agua, mojando el suelo al hacerla rebalsar. Draco permaneció estático en su lugar, asombrado por todo lo que sucedió en ese segundo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Harry desapareció? ¡¿Quién demonios gritó?! Gritar. Había alguien en la casa. ¿Quién? Ahora mismo lo averiguaría. No, alto. Su amigo no le permitía moverse. — Draco… ¿Quién…? —pudo notar que Potter aceleraba el suceso para terminar de una vez. Se encontraba colorado y sus ojos estaban cerrados. — No lo sé —masculló palabra por palabra, conteniendo la rabia con su quijada firme. Su instinto asesino comenzaba a sacar a flote. ¡¿ES QUE NO SABÍAN LO QUE LE COSTÓ LLEGAR A ESE MOMENTO?! ¡DEMASIADO! ¡DE-MA-SIA-DO! Se levantó de la plataforma y rodeó su cadera con una toalla amarillenta. Genial, ya se le fue la excitación. Matará al ladrón ese… El moreno también se levantó y cubrió sus partes con otra toalla algo más grande. La amarró a su cintura y salió junto con su novio. — Quédate aquí. Yo veré quién es ese… —guardó los insultos. El moreno esperó dentro del baño unos diez segundos, luego de que Malfoy haya salido, y le siguió. — ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES ACÁ, PERRO PULGOSO?! — ¡Malfoy, devuélveme a mi ahijado! ¡Harry! —aliviado, Sirius corrió hacia él y le abrazó protectoramente. Notó que ambos se encontraban muy mojados—. ¡HARRY! —ahora gritó de rabia. — Sirius, ¿qué haces acá? Estoy de vacaciones —le miró apenado aunque molesto. En un momento culmine debía llegar. Por más padrino que fuese, él se encargaría de devolverlo a ese velo… — Nada de vacaciones, ¿ese pervertido te tocó más de lo permitido? Dímelo y yo lo castro, tengo todo lo necesario en la cocina —miró con furia al teñido quien apretaba los puños con tal de no golpearle. Tenía que aceptarlo, debía tener respeto hacia el padrino de su novio, era su familia… Perfecto, Harry se encuentra con el mismo fuego en los ojos que él. No se arrepentiría si ahora le golpease. — ¿Y cuál es el límite, cachorro? —se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su pose altanera que tan conocida en la escuela era. — ¿Cómo que cuál es el límite? ¡Por su puesto que _'ese_'! —gruñó, poniendo al moreno detrás suyo. Gruñó, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de perro. Tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio le estaba humillando… — No, no te entiendo —sonrió con cinismo. Extendió su pálida mano hacia Black—. Ven, cariño —le brillaron los ojos. — ¡¿Cariño?! ¡Yo no soy tu 'cariño'! —chilló más enfurecido. — Nadie te está hablando a tí, intento de híbrido —le fulminó con la mirada—. Harry, amor… Potter logró esquivar a la estatua de su padrino para abrazarse al rubio. No podía permitir Sirius le dejase en esa posición. Nadie podía ponerse a la misma altura que su rubio… ¿o ahora castaño? — ¡Harry! —exclamó desesperado. — ¡Sirius, al fin! —apareció Lupin corriendo hacia el animago y reteniéndolo lejos de los adolescentes. — ¿Remus? —se sorprendió el Gryffindor. — Las clases terminaron. ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI CASA! —estalló Draco. No lo podía soportar. Le rompieron la atmósfera romántica, interfirieron en lo que para él era el triunfo del siglo, ensuciaron el suelo de madera con sus zapatillas embarradas y ahora ¡se abrazan en frente suyo! Está bien, el profesor solo retenía al otro pero ¡eran profesores y a él no le agradaban las clases particulares! — Lo sentimos mucho, Malfoy, yo solo vengo a llevarme a Sirius —se justificó Remus, tirando del perro. — ¡No lo lograrás! Yo vine a llevarme a mi hijo —forcejeaba Black—. ¡Guau! — Detesto las mascotas —masculló asqueado el Slytherin viendo la transformación—. Llévatelo antes de que los Aurors se lo lleven por orden mía. — ¡Draco! —le miró ceñudo su novio. — Lo siento, Harry, pero ese anciano me sacó de mis casillas —no le miró, quería estar pendiente de todos los movimientos de esos dos adultos. — Vámonos, Sirius —Remus hizo aparecer un collar en el cuello del animal y tiró de la correa. — Pobre Sirius, le humillas demasiado, Remus —le quiso proteger Harry. — Grrr. — ¿Te parece un animal dócil? —sonrió nervioso, tirando con fuerza. — Lobo y lobezno —volvió a advertir el rubio. — Ya va, ya va. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de ayuda… —le acusó con la mirada un profesor de DCAO. — Tú lo pediste —sonrió con maldad. Harry tembló. — ¡Y NO REGRESEN! —cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo temblar los cuadros. Remus y Sirius sufrieron una lluvia de cacerolas creada por la magia del Slytherin. — Ese muchacho es un peligro con poderes —murmuró Lupin, levantándose del suelo. — ¡Mocoso!... aaauuu —se sostuvo la cabeza ante el golpe del otro. — Te advertí que no te metieras entre ellos —le tomó de la correa que nunca desapareció y se alejó hacia sus escobas, a unos metros de allí. Draco intentaba controlar su respiración agitada; sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de rojo por rabia, rencor. ¡Argh, ¿y ahora qué tenía que hacer con su novio?! Su novio… Giró hacia la puerta de la cocina en donde vio a su Harry mirando por la ventana el cielo nocturno. — Harry —se acercó a él. Antes de poder abrazarle, las palabras del otro le detuvieron en seco. — Te amo pero no puedo perdonarte que hayas hecho eso —el moreno no giró para verle, simplemente permaneció inmóvil mirando el par de escobas alejarse hacia un lugar desconocido. — ¿Eh? Nos interrumpieron en medio del… — Aún así —le detuvo, sonrojado. Le miró sobre el hombro, de reojo—, es mi padrino y solo quería protegerme. — Menuda forma de protegerte: castrándome —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente las cejas. — Sirius solo quiere impedir que vuelva a estar como me dejó Santiago. Para él, yo soy su hijo y es capaz de ponerme en una burbuja para que el aire no me tocase… — Eso ya es exceso de protección, Harry. No te estaba haciendo nada que vos no me hayas pedido. Potter volvió a sonrojarse; ocultó su rostro con su espalda, volviendo a mirar el cielo. — Lo sé, es un sobre-protector —murmuró. — ¿Entonces, por qué te enojas conmigo? — Porque es mi única familia y la acabas de echar a cacerolazos —giró para mirarle notoriamente enojado, con la frente arrugada—; y, no solo eso, también te comportaste mal con Remus quien solo vino a llevarse a Sirius por las buenas. — ¿Qué otra cosa quería que haga, que les diga: 'Sirius, por favor, retírate de mi casa. No tocaré ni un pelo de tu ahijado y, Remus, gracias por su esfuerzo'? No soy mentiroso, ¿sabes? — Tampoco la exageración… —susurró asombrado por escuchar esas palabras provenir de los labios de su amante. Aunque el tono de sarcasmo le hizo entender que seguía siendo el mismo Slytherin de hace seis años—. Si tan solo te hubieses controlado y me hubieses dejado hablar… — No tenías cara de quería calmar las cosas… —alzó una ceja. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Estaba atrás tuyo! Cada vez que quería hablar, me callabas con uno de tus típicos insultos a gritos dirigidos a _mis_ amigos y familiares —frunció más las cejas. No podía creerlo. Se estaba peleando con Draco. ¡Pero no podía impedirlo! Insultó, gritó y echó de forma violeta a su padrino y su profesor de DCAO; no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados luego de ver todo eso y luego dejar que le besase o abrazase como si nada. ¡No! Con sus amigos no se debía meter… Aunque se tratase de Malfoy, les protegería aunque sea a espaldas suyas. — Harry, no quiero pelear contigo… —bajó el tono de su voz más tranquilo ahora. Descruzó los brazos y dio un paso hacia el moreno quien se pegó aún más contra la ventana. — Lo siento, Draco, pero, como te dije antes, no puedo perdonarte ante tu actitud. Terminó la discusión de forma firme y seria; aunque dentro suyo, algo se destruía al ver ese brillo de dolor en las orbes grisáceas. Antes de demostrar su arrepentimiento, pasó por el costado del Slytherin y subió para su cuarto. Un buen sueño, tal vez calme las cosas. Por la mañana se bañará como se debe. Malfoy permaneció en la cocina solo, con la luz de la noche iluminándole el rostro y las gotas de agua que aún permanecían en su pecho y piernas. Eso… era una pesadilla… ¿verdad? ¿Acababa de pelear con su novio por un perro pulgoso que lo único que sabía hacer era rascarse? Que lo levanten, ¡ya! Caminó hacia la mesa y la golpeó con fuerza con el puño, haciéndole un pequeño pozo en el centro.Dormía pacíficamente hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su mano. Maldijo a la ardilla que entró por la ventana y ahora le despertaba; no tuvo una buena bienvenida, una vez que logró juntarse con su novio ese maldito animago venía a interrumpirle en el momento clave y ahora una ardilla le despertaba a la madrugada. Hoy no era su día. Abrió lentamente los ojos y esperó a que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Miró hacia la ventana y las cortinas oscilaban. Miró hacia su mano, con la intención de sacar a ese animal de su cama con poca piedad (no estaba con ánimos de ser paciente). Sintió como algo le tocaba los nudillos y gimió levemente; aún los tenía rosas por el bruto golpe que le dio a la mesa de la cocina. — Condenada ardilla —masculló entre dientes y arrebató su mano de ahí para protegerle sobre su pecho. Se incorporó. Se sorprendió al ver un hilo bastante grueso que iba de su mano hasta el costado de la cama. — Lo siento. — ¿Harry? — Escuché un fuerte golpe antes y quise ver qué había pasado. Ven, trae tu mano de vuelta; necesito terminar de vendarla —le indicó la gasa que sostenía en su mano. Malfoy miró su herida y la vio cubierta con esa tela. Vaya, y él que creía que era una ardilla… Aún así, cerraría la ventana. El moreno siguió con su trabajo de enfermero, curando el raspón. — ¿Qué te hiciste? —no se atrevía a levantar el rostro. La escena de la cocina fue demasiado exagerada para su gusto; ¡no se arrepentía de hacerla! Pero aún así, no quería pelearse con su novio. — Me… enojé —torció la boca. — Lo siento —terminó de vendar los nudillos y tomó la mano entre las suyas para luego besarle el dorso—. No quiero pelear, me siento fatal con el solo pensar en los gritos que te dediqué… — Creo que yo también lo siento. No tuve que actuar de esa manera… —le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó para que se sentase en la cama y le mirase—. Te amo y no quiero perderte… No de nuevo — Yo tampoco, Draco —le abrazó, sonrojado—. Prometo no molestarme más contigo. — Y yo no me comportaré como un idiota —le sonrió para besarle delicadamente en los labios. Sus vacaciones en la cabaña duraron todo un mes. Y en ningún momento Malfoy volvió a tener esa oportunidad única en la vida para tener a Potter entre sus brazos. El resto de las vacaciones, tuvieron que pasarla separados, cada uno en sus casas, agonizando con sus parientes y rezando porque el tiempo pasase volando para volver a juntarse. Y así, un nuevo año escolar empezó para ellos. Los profesores eran los mismos; para sorpresa de muchos: el profesor de DCAO siguió siendo Remus Lupin y Sirius Black tuvo la entrada libre al colegio para lo que necesitase. Harry sufrió demasiado por eso, pero… intentó verle el lado positivo. — ¡¡Sirius, es mi novio!! —y no lo logró. — ¡Solo tienes 17 años! — ¡Soy su novio! Y haré lo que se me plazca con él —el rubio abrazó posesivamente al moreno. — Tampoco la exageración —le miró de soslayo, sonrojado. — Dame veinte minutos y verás como lo que estas pensando se cumbre de cabo a cabo —le murmuró seductor al oído antes de lamerle el lóbulo. — ¡¡Malfoy!! —explotó el animago. — Adultos… Más o menos, siempre era la misma rutina entre ahijado y padrino. El rubio y el moreno se tomaron todo eso como un juego de quién atrapa a quién; había momentos en que Draco deseaba mandarle un eterno _Crucio_ para que aprenda a no meterse en vidas ajenas. Y Harry… pues, de él no hay mucho que hablar. Quería matar a su padrino, en momentos, y, en otros, quería darle la razón. ¡Y era que Malfoy aprovechaba TO-DO! Era… intimidante sonrojado. Y, para echarle un problemilla más a la pareja del siglo, estaba… nada más y nada menos que: Luka Miwa. — No permito actos sexuales en la escuela y menos ¡en mi sala Común! — El único lugar en donde Black no tenía acceso, tenías que estar tú, Miwa —le fulminó con la mirada un rubio malhumorado. Se vio en la obligación de salirle de encima al moreno tomate. — Me siento alagado. Fuera, Slytherin —indicó con el dedo índice la puerta de salida. — ¿Y si no quiero, qué? —le desafió. Luka frunció el ceño. Una serie de imágenes subidas de tono pasaron por la cabeza del Sly; la pareja era entre Sirius y Lupin, con sonidos y todo. Draco se ruborizó. Se tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos. — ¡Detente, detente! —suplicó, gruñón. — Fuera, Slytherin —sonrió, contento por el efecto de su hechizo. — Maldito Gryffindor, ya veras. ¡Dame solo unos meses más y suplicarás por no encontrarte conmigo en las calles! —le tiró un jarrón que encontró encima de la mesita; el prefecto le esquivó con facilidad—. Lo siento, cariño, ya no aguanto este video. ¡Basta! —se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. — Prometiste no comportarte como un idiota… —recordó su conversación el primer día en la cabaña. — No pudo haber sido una promesa. Malfoy es un idiota; no importa cómo le veras, jamás la cumplirá —se encogió de hombros Miwa y se dispuso a ir a dormir cuando otro jarrón chocó contra su nuca y ahora dio en el blanco. — No hables si no te conviene, Luka —le recomendó tranquilo. Se levantó del sillón y pasó por encima suyo para subir las escaleras e ir a su dormitorio. Tanto Potter como Malfoy le estaban muy agradecidos a Lupin que les ayudaba en lo que podía y cuando podía. Especialmente con el más insoportable: Sirius Black. — ¿No tienes un bozal? —se quejó Draco. — Si lo tuviese, no le haría efecto. Necesito cuerdas, un pañuelo que no se rompa por los dientes y… — Nada de agresividad a mi padrino. — No nos dejes con las ganas, Harry querido. — Mi palabra es ley —se cruzó de brazos. Para suerte de Harry, en Halloween decidieron usar los mismos accesorios que el año pasado. Todo parecía tan lúgubre que a los alumnos les fascinó (Y Dumbledore no vio porqué negarse). Los disfraces eran muy originales y hasta temerarios. — Oh, no… —se detuvo Harry antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, en donde se concentraba la atracción. — ¿Qué? —el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar pasar a un vampiro y luego a un hombre-lobo bastante malhumorado—. No me digas… —miró a su novio. — Si, necesito ir. — Te acompaño. — Eso es yeta —sonrió sin oposición. — Ya estoy preparado. Los dos desaparecieron justo a tiempo; al segundo de haberse ido, el cuerpo de un vampiro mal herido y sangrante salió volando hacia las puertas y las abrió de golpe. El hombre-lobo se le echó encima para seguir mordiéndole entre gruñidos. — Esto me trae recuerdos divertidos —comentó el moreno caminando en las calles muggle infestadas de niños juguetones, pidiendo golosinas. — ¿Divertidos? — Que tú y yo nos peleáramos siempre, por cualquier cosa… —le sonrió. El rubio le tomó de la cintura y le besó en los labios. No podía resistirse, ese muchacho le dominaba con su ternura; era su punto débil. — Creí escuchar una canción hace unos días en mi dormitorio. La escuchaba Pansy… — ¿Cuál? — Decía algo así como…: "_Si siente frío tu corazón,_ _Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión._ _Hasta ya no respirar,_ _Yo te voy a amar._ … _(algo decía acá, que no me acuerdo),_ _Y, amor, yo estaré_ _Por siempre a tu lado._ _Nunca me alejaré_" El moreno se sonrojó y le abrazó con fuerza. — Es hermoso… — Es lo que siento por tí —le besó en la frente dulcemente. Pasearon por las calles, buscando locales abiertos pero todos se encontraban cerrados. Más aún no se podía molestar, disfrutaban de su compañía y bromeaban entre ellos. — Allí, allí —Potter le llevó a un local que estaba a punto de cerrar. — ¡Al fin! —salieron del lugar con una bolsa bastante grande en sus manos—. Volvamos, ¿si? — Si… se me congela la nariz. Ambos volvieron al castillo del colegio. Entraron al comedor y fueron derecho a la mesa de los maestros, en donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban. Se plantaron en frente del director quien les vio interrogante. — Feliz Halloween, director Dumbledore —sonrió el Gryffindor, dejando la gran bolsa llena de caramelos de limón en frente del anciano a quien le brillaron los ojos. — Para la próxima, consígalos usted mismo —le dijo Draco cortante, recordando los malos sucesos que pasaron por querer conseguir los condenados caramelitos. — Lo tendré en cuenta, joven Malfoy —sonrió. Los alumnos se alejaron para dejar al viejo comer sus dulces ácidos. El rubio guió a Harry fuera del lugar nuevamente, cuando ya se había aburrido de tanta música y gente riendo. Caminó por los pasillos, arrastrando a un muchacho bastante asombrado. — ¿A dónde vamos? — Creo que ya es hora —Harry se ruborizó. — No, no —forcejeó, apenado. — Harry, me aguante todo el año y las vacaciones —le tomó de las muñecas y le acorralo contra la pared, dejando el par de manos sobre sus cabezas. — Pero… pero… —miraba para todos lados, buscando ayuda. ¡Le acosaban! — Cumple el deseo de tu novio, ¿quieres? —le besó posesivamente en los labios mientras le llevaba hasta un aula vacía. — No, Draco… ah —gimió al sentir sus manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. — No te arrepentirás —le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. — Ya lo estoy haciendo —fue empujado hasta el aula de Artes Oscuras y encerrado bajo un hechizo que solo Malfoy conocía. — Te amo, Harry —le comenzó a sacar el disfraz mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. — Ah… Mh. Tam-bién yo —se dejó llevar por su novio que tan bien le tocaba. — ¡ALÉJATE DE MI AHIJADO, PERVERTIDO! —tiró abajo la puerta un malhumorado Sirius. — ¡MALDICIÓN! —chilló furioso el rubio. — ¡Sirius! —se ruborizó más Harry. — ¡PÚDRETE, TÍRATE A UN POZO, LOBO, ALÉJATE DE NOSOTROS! ¡DÉJAME TERMINAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —tiraba con su varita todo hechizo que se le cruzase por la cabeza. El moreno no pudo más de partirse de risa ante la escena tan infantil de su amante y su familiar. Verlos correr por toda el aula, un escapando de la muerte y otro deseándole la muerte… Tal vez, por el momento, no tenga más que decir: — Te amo, Draco… ¡Sirius, baja ese banco! —fue a socorrer a su amado. ¿Fin? _:Shini Malfoy:_


End file.
